persona the rebirth
by Fukuta Neko
Summary: C9 Update... Confused?... R&R Please!
1. the begining of a new day

cerita ini tentang bankitbya MC p3 yng tlah meninggal ,dan munculnya kembali Tartarus bersamaan tak lama setelah Minato

yah mungkin chap 1 rada2 ancur ,kalo mau d'baca gk papa kok..yah saya ngebet bgt pngen bwt fanfic ..

**SPOILERS:**jadi mohon dimaaapin bagi para fansnya p4 &p3 yah..namnya jga fanfic.. kenalin nama aaya t4mY..nih cerita terinspirasi wktu ngeliat youtube pas p3fes wktu ngelawan Minato..(Abyss of time) dan bakalan muncul p4 MC Seta Souji (yh bgi yg gak tau cari aja tntng p4..)dan MC p3 yng bergaya emo &cool Minato Arisato ...dan Yuki Sakurai(OOC) yg ngebngkitin MInato..dan OOC lainnya

**Disclaimer :**INGAT ..P4 & P3 PUNYA:**ATLUS .**

**story:**awlnya tntng Minato yng terbangun ( bangkit ) lagi yh anyway bagi kalian yng udh maenin p3 pasti tau dan gak ada yg peduli ..dan p3 fes yah (walau saya sendiri belom maenin)*_*, yah dan bagi kalian yng udh tamt p4 & ngejalani 2nd playtroughnya ....yh critanya heboh dan liar yh tpi asyik kok...wkwkkkk ENJOY my story yng rada2 ancur yh ...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Persona series**

**Chapitre 1 : The Begining of new Day**

-**25 May 2012-,07.00 pm night**

'_JESS, JESS, JESS, JESS…'_

Suara kereta tersebut menemani anak cewek berambut biru laut seperti Minato, yng bernama Yuki Sakurai yang sedang membaca buku.

"_**Stasiun Iwatodai… Stasiun Iwatodai… Bagi penumpang yang turun di sini silakan periksa barang bawaannya kembali. Kereta akan berangkat dalam 3 menit… 3 menit…"**_

Mendengar suara tersebut, Yuki pun beranjak dari temapat duduknya ,Setelah itu, dia mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas kursinya. Dan kemudian Yuki berjalan menuju keluar pintu kereta.

Setelah keluar dari kereta Yuki langsung dihampiri oleh dua cowok yang berkacamata hitam dan berpakaian hitam kayak FBI yang menarik perhatian orang disekitar mereka karena mencolok.

Yuki:"*sigh* gak usah mencolok kayak gitu deh Kelvin"sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku cowok rmbut pirang yng sok melindungi"biasa aja kenapa sih?tuh kayak farenheit"menunjuk cowok rambut putikeabu-abuan (kayak jun dong*prsona:trinity soul)

Kelvin:"eh, maaf deh kalo geto"menjauh dari Yuki

Yuki:"yah kalo gitu kita mulai aja pencariannya,dan tempat lokasinya"sambil memegan data seseorang yang sedang dicari

Kelvin:"HAH?!,loh gak capek apa?kan brusan aja loh tiba disini"tanya Kelvin kaget

Yuki:".......nggak tuh,gw beda ama lo kel,ayo ke mobil farenheit"berjalan mendekati farenheit

faren:"...iya"meninggalkan Kelvin yng dri tadi bengong.

"aku tau kok ini tugas yang nggak ringan ,tapi jangan dong Yuki"kata Kelvin,sambil berjalan mendekati Yuki mengeluarkan mta *eyes pupynya*"iya deh..."kata YUki yng rada merinding lihat Kelvin.

dan apakah tugas yang diberikan pada YUki Cs shingga membawanya k Iwatodai?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Flashback-**

**-4 Day Ago-**

_-'PI,PI,PI,PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI'!_hanphone milik Yuki berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada sms masuk,Yuki pun mengambil dan membaca isi sms dari Kelvin yang berbunyi:

_Met,Siang YUki-san _

_hari ini ada tugas baru lagi nih buat kita bertiga,di Iwatodai..yah singkat kata begini"kita disuruh membangkitin anak yang namanya 'Minato Arisato'untuk nantinya akan membantu mengembalikakn waktu ke keadaan yang semula lagi dengan bantuan anak itu dan kamu 'PasTi' BERHASIL ,kami tunggu di Iwatodai tgl 25May,DON'T FORGET!!"_

"*sigh* lgi?hah capek banget ,yah udahlah apa boleh buat nih perintah"sambil meregangkan badan diranjangnya

-**End of Flashback-**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"aku gak nyngka kita dapet tugas kayak gini,*sigh* aneh-aneh aja"keluh Kelvin,sambil berjalan memasuki mobil bersama Yuki dan Farenheit

"......kamu selalu ngeluh yah kalo dapet tugas"cibir Faren "yah iyalah,khan capek bolak-balik terus .apalagi tugasnya aneh-aneh "Kelvin pun membelot

"ngomong aja males..."ejek Yuki

"AP,APA?!"Kelvin meledak."udah ,ah kapan perginya nih?nanti gw laporin loh ama ketua nanti "smbung faren yng nulai bosan dan sweatdroped liat Kelvin

.................._CKLEK..BRUMM,BRUM_ mereka pun langsung menuju petualangan mereka.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Inside Car-**

"eh, Kelvin disini ada dorm nggak sih?"tanya Yuki kepada Kelvin yang konsentrasi menyopir mobil.

"nnm...gw kurang tau nih"jwb kelvin singkat & jelas."oh iya ,kita ke apartemen dulu ya Yuki......"sambung Kelvin lagi,_zz...zzzz... _suaradenguran Yuki pun terdengar,akhirnya Kelvin ngidupin radio.

_"yah ,barusan tadi lagu GOng OST diputerin dan kita akan dengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Masashi Meguro dengan "I will Burn my Dread" ke ruang denger anda..enjoy"_

hanya suara siaran radio yang menemani Kelvin menyopir mobil sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Apartemen-**

_'CKITT'_ suara mobil limousine yang berhenti di sebuah apartemen meah di kawsasan yng tak jauh dari Palownia mall,tak lama turun seorang pria yang kelihatan seperti FBI turun dari mobil tersebut,disusul seorang wanita yang kelihatan tampak anggun,& keluarlah seorang pria yang kelihatan tidak punya emosi.

Kelvin :"akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen" sambil memegangi sebuah dokument.

Yuki:"*yawn*huh,cpek banget .*sigh* pada akhirnya tetap ke apartemen dulu "smbil menguap dan membawa tas bawaanya.

Faren:"...."berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar tersebut,dan membukanya _'CKLECK' "selamat datang _"sapa Faren."makasih Faren,kamu manis banget"puji Yuki pada Farenheit.

"sama-sama,Yuki"baals faren sambil tersenyum manis pada Yuki,setelah itu semuanya masuk ke apartemen mewah tersebut..

"Yuki ini kunci kamarmu ,dan kamarmu di lantai 2 sebelah pojok .kalau ada yang kamu butuhkan tinggal panggil saja & jangan sungkan -sungkan"jelas Faren dengan singkat padat dan jelsa ,setelah itu Faren pun lansung menuju kamarnya .diikuti juga Yuki & Kelvin.

ketika sampai di kamarnya yang luas dan mewah .Yuki pun menaruh barangnya dan duduk disofa sambil bersandar mengambil data-data yang kelihatnnya penting dan mulai mem bacanya dengan teliti ."hmm..menarik,aku ingin tau seberapa pentingkah dirimu bagi orang-orang dimasa lalu mu Arisato"Yuki mulai merasa tertarik tentang Minato.

"disini tertulis dia meniggal karena mengorbankan nyawa menyegel nyx ,koma dan meninggal...huh,aku ingin lihat kamu bertarung dengan gayamu itu minato...aku semakin penasaran"dengan nada meremehkan.

setelah itu Yuki membuka laptopnya mencari data-data yang diperlukan mengenai kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tentang nyx."hmm...apa menariknya anak kayak gini?"sambil mengambil satu data tentang orang yang dicarinya lagi ,disana nampak terlihat photo seseorang cowok berambut abu-abu dengan potongan rambut mangkuk yang memakai baju seragam sekolah,yang kelihatan seperti anak berandalan."yah,yah hmm..seorang lagi multi persona user...mirip farenheit yah mungkin sifatnya"sambil membolak-balikan kertas data tersebut.

"besok datang ke taman pemakaman untuk memulai tugas yah,*sigh* repot"gumam Yuki kesal sambil membereskan data-data tadi,serta latopnya .".....tugas yang aneh ,tak kusangka aku yang akan melakukan ini."sambil termenung dan meregangkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya ,dan Yuki pun mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Apartemen-**

**-Morning,08.30 AM-**

_'CUIT...CUIT..CUIT'_ suara kicau burung di pagi hari yang indah pun terdengar .

_'TOK,TOK,TOK'_"Yuki bangun sudah pagi,sarapan sudah siap setelah itu kita langsung pergi ke pemakaman "panggil Farenheit."ngh..ah *yawn*nagntuk nih"sambil nguap lebar-lebar

dan langsung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya(duh,cepet amet yah),"ehm~ ada apa farenheit?"baals Yuki yang setengah tertidur dan membelot.

"aku nggak tanggung jawab kalo sampai tugas ini gagal,gara-gara ....kamu pasti tau kan hukumannya Yuki?"ancam farenheit yang mulai berjalan menuruni tangga .

yuki pun langsung refleks mendengar kata-kata farenheit tadi ,dan dengan cepat Yuki langsung bersiap-siap ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Dining Room-**

"hei faren, mana si Yuki?masih ngolor tidur tuh?"sapa Kelvin k'pada Faren yg brjalan turun dari tangga.

"...ah ,dia.."belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya munculah Yuki yg ngosh2an turun dari tangga.

"itu dia.."jawab faren singkat."ah..*hosh,hosh*faren jahat yah..."dengan napas terengah-engah Yuki mulai ngambek,dan duduk di kursi makan dan mekan makanan yang sudah menyelesikan makanannya dengan cepat "huff...selesai,ayo kita berangkat!"seru Yuki dengan semangat dan sontak membuat Kelvin kaget.

"eh..cepat amat ,santai aja kenapasih Yuki?faren aja belom selesai."protes Kelvin yang baru mengahabiskan setengah dari sarapanya itu.

_'GRRAK'_ faren berdiri dari kursi "...nggak aku selesai,ayo berngakat"jawab faren singkat sambil menyeret paksa kelvin keluar,diikuti dengan Yuki.

"ah...FARENHEIT !!!biarkan aku menghabiskan makananku dulu!!"ronta Kelvin yang diseret bertiga langsung menuju ke pemakaman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Taman Pemakaman-**

mereka sampai ke taman pemakaman yang tak terlalu jauh dri apartemen mereka,pagi itu kuburan masih tampak sekumpulan anak kuliahan berkumpul di pemakaman tersebut.

"jarang-jarang ya,kamu mengajak kami kesini Aigis" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat susu kepada temanya.

"maaf ya,kalau menganggu kalian karena mengajak aku rindu padanya yukari"jawab Aigis dengan lembut pada Yukari.

"tenanag saja kami semua tidak papa kok,Aigis juga tak perlu minta maaf b'gitu"sambung Fuuka .

"guk,guk warf,."kata seekor anjing seolah memberi semangat."yah kau benar koromaru ,kau juga mungkin rindu dia begitu juga aku,Mitsuru senpai,Akihiko-senpai,dan semua orang yang mengenalnya"sahut Ken dengan nada sedih.

"hei,hei kita jangan sedih nanti dia juga sedih semangat semuanya !!!"teriak Junpei seperti orang overdosis.

dan semuanya pada sweatdroped .BUAGH satu pukulan melayang ke arah kepalanya junpei "ough..Yukari kau sama sekali nggak manis tau!!"gumam Junpei kesakitan.

"tenangkan kepalamu sedikit Stupei bodoh,kau membuat ribut tau !!"jawab Yukari "ehm ,anyway katanya Mitsuru senpai dan akihiko nanti menuyusul kita" smbung Fuuka dengan singkat

"kalau begitu ayo semuanya"ajak semua menuju kuburan Minato(kecuali Mitsuru and akihiko).orang yang mereka sayangi dan mereka rindukan itu.

sementara Yuki dkk sudah mendahului Aigis cs."wah,ini yah Minato arisato yang mana Seta Souji? "tanya Yuki bloon

"dia masih hidup Yuki.."kata Kelvin

"ya,mari kita mulai"sambung Yuki lagi.

Yuki mengeluarkan kartu tarot dan menembaknya lalu muncullah Norn yang membawa jam besar berwarna perak lalu jarum jam tersebut berputar kebelakang tiba –tiba Norn berubah menjadi Orpheus yang nampak sudah tua seperti boneka lapuk namun Orpheus pun teriak(?)

Tanah di sekitar bergetar dan muncul cahaya keemasan kuburan itu dan munculah sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh berwarna pucat ,cahaya itu pun menghilang dan Orpheus pun lenyap dan menyatu ke tubuh pemuda itu.

Farenheit pun menangkapnya dengan sigap,pemuda itu terkulai dengan lemasnya saat detik ini ,hari ini diq akan memulai semuanya dari awal harus mengulangi takdir yang pahit seperti dulu.

Tak terasa Yuki sudah jatuh terduduk disampingku dengan lemasnya karena dirinya sudah banyak kehilangan tenaga .aku pun membopongnya menjauh dari pemakaman itu namun sekelompok remaja datang menghampiri kami sambil marah-marah.

Disana mereka sepertinya melihat kami membangkitkan pemuda itu .nampaknya mereka semua adalah teman pemuda itu,aku tak peduli dan langsung menuju kearah mobil sambil membopong Yuki yang pada saat itu wajahnya pucat sekali.

Tiba –tiba wanita yang memiliki rambut coklat susu berpakaian cardigan hitam dengan baju lapisan putih memakai jeans berlari kearah Farenheit sambil berkata

"_apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Minato?!"_

bentaknya pada Farenheit yang masih tak mempedulikannya,sampai akhirnya wanita itu mencoba menarik pemuda itu dengan paksa .Farenheit pun melesatkan sebuah pukulan telak tepat di perut wanita itu yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan hebatnya.

Lalu Farenheit berjalan kearah mobil dan menyuruhku untuk pulang ,pemuda itu masih tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan memakai sebuah headset yang tiba –tiba terdengar samara –samar alunan musik rap.

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang melihat Yuki dan pemuda yang bernama Minato itu jika dilihat mereka berdua bagai saudara kembar .wajahnya sangat mirip .

Namun apakah nanti Minato akan langsung percaya dengan kebohongan yang kami lakukan nanti?

Lalu aku pun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya .

Apakah tujuan yang akan diperintahkan nanti padanya ,aku saja tak mengetahui semua fakta tentang dirinya.

Bagaimanapun juga dia akan tau semua tentang masa lampaunya cepat atau lambat.

**-To Be Continued-**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ahahaha...skenarionya sedikit diubah..


	2. Symphony of memory

yah makasih dah review yah ....maaf yah belum biasa ngetik ..jadi tolong dimaafin _TT

saya kohai(junior) yang payah yah...btw chap ini saya akan menyalurkan ide gile saya ini jadi dimaafkan untuk yang sebanyak-banyaknya wkwkwkkwkw........oh yah sayah juga lagi agak mo basa-basi nih ...(spoilersnya gak tahu mo nulis apaan ....*dasar author payah nih*)

**DISCLAIMERS**:nih game aslinya **ATLUS**..

yak..mulai!!saya harap anda enjoy dengan cerita gw yah....

**Chaptire 2: Symphony Of Memory**

**-Gekoukan High School-**

**-27 April 2012,08.30 AM-**

Di pagi hari yang cerah dan damai bagi para murid sekolahan,menjalani masa-masa SMA mereka dijalani dengan penuh aktifitas.

-------------------------------------------------

-class 3D-

Seperti pagi yang sudah-sudah,aktifitas yang dilakukan disebuah kelas.

'_GREKK'_ terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh guru wanita separuhbaya.

"anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!."perintah guru yang bernama Toriumi pada anak didiknya dikelas."ehem..sebelum memulai pelajaran pagi ini,ibu akan memperkenalkan dua murid baru .nah silakan masuk"seisi kelass pun menjadi gaduh sesaat setelah Miss Toriumi mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Seisi kelas terpana melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut kebiruan ,bergaya emo,sedang memakai headphone ditelinganya & kelihatan santai seperti tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya seolah mengatakan 'masa bodo,yang penting enjoy'berjalan diahadapn kelas dan tersenyum manis .langsung membuat siswi wanita terkagum-kagum padanya.(hah?!)

Disusul dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna biru dan memakai pita,berjalan dengan anggunya dan mengeluarkan senyum yang anggun .membuat para anak laki-laki jatuh cinta dalam sekejap,serta hawa cemburu dari anak perempuan yang mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh.

"nah silakan perkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas,dimulai dari mu"miss Toriumi mempersilahkan anak laki-laki emo untuk mengenalkan diri duluan,pada teman baru mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung berkata dengan nada yang ramah"perkenalkan nama saya Arisato Minato,saya dari tokyo .pindah kesini karena pekerjaan orangtua saya."Minato memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan serta pembawaan bahasa yang baik dan benar. "dan ini sepupu saya"mengenalkan perempuan yang berdiri disampingnya dengan bahasa fasih.

"nama saya Yuki Sakurai,dan kami berdua mohon bimbinganya untuk 1 tahun kedepan "tersenyum lagi

"nah ,sekarang ibu harap kalian bisa cepat akrab dengan mereka berdua ,tempat duduk kalian ada kedua dan di baris kedua juga(barisan tempat duduknya Minato &Aigis dulu loh) ."menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong untuk Yuki dan Minato.

keduanya pun langsung dududk ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing."yak ,baikalah kita mulai pelajaran fisika .buka buku text halaman 235!"pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasanya.

_"hegh...perasaan apa ini ?...rasanya seperti rindu....ah,mungkin persaan saja"_Minato merasa ada yang janggal ,tapi ia hiraukan mencoba fokus pada pelajaran.

"........" Minato melihat seluruh kelas jadi berbeda ,Minato menoleh kesamping tempat duduk Yuki namun bukanlah Yuki yang duduk disampingnya melainkan anak perempuan berambut pirang,memakai bando keemasan serta memiliki sepasang bola mata biru yang indah..

Minato hanya keheranan apa yang ia lihat ,seolah tak percaya bahwa semula Yuki yang duduk disampingnya kini menjadi orang lain."Minato kamu kenapa?kenapa memandangiku dengan mata yang tak percaya?"gadis itu pun bertanya dengan nada heran.

belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya Minato dikagetkan dengan suara Miss Toriumi "Minato !!"tegur miss Toriumi "aah..a,aada apa bu?"Minato menjawab dengan nada ketakutan.

"*sigh* perhatikan pelajaran ibu yah.."lanjut miss Toriumi.

"baik bu"jawab Minato dengan nada lesu.*_sigh* ternyata cuman lamunanku saja...tapi rasanya pernah bertemu,siapa dia kenapa dia tahu namaku..padahal belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dan berbicara dengannya...._gumam Minato dengan nada tak percaya.

"......Minato"Miss Toriumi memnggil minato dengan tatapan curiga .

"...yah bu ,ada apa?"jawab Minato heran dengan Miss Toriumi. "buka buku fisika mu hal 235..."balas Miss Toriumi dengan nada agak tinggi.

Minato tak sadar kalau dia belum membuka buku text.."ahahha...iya ,maaf saya melamun"mengambil buku fisika dan membukanya.

miss Toriumi melanjutkan penjelasan tentang fisika."......._mungkin nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya ...heh ,mungkin"_ gumam Minato ditengah pelajaran.

Yuki menatap Minato yang sedang membaca bukunya dan bergumam dalam hatinya_....mungkin nanti kamu akan benar -benar 'hidup' Minato...._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Flashback-**

**.26 April 2012.-Sakurai Resident-**

setelah apa yang terjadi di taman pemakaman kemarin mereka smua membawa Minato ke rumah mereka.

"yah dia masih tidur..kayak kucing aja "ucap Kelvin yang melihat Minato yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"yah biarin aja Kevin ,dia kan baru kemrin menghirup udara untuk yang kedua kalinya..."sambung Yuki

".....yah ,ganti topik deh ...oh yah,besok kita semua akan sekolah di Gekoukan high"kelvin menjelaskan .

"..termasuk pangeran tidur ini?,"celetuk Farenheit menunjuk Minato."ya tentu saja Fren bodoh"jawab Kelvin tegas.

"err...tapi Kelvin kapan kamu mendaftarkan diri dan lagi kita kan gak punya seragamnya"tanya yuki keheranan pada Kelvin.

"ohohohohoho...(bergaya ala sinterklaus)Yuki sayang ,ini seragam mu dan ini untuk faren,terakhir Minato"membagi-bagikan baju seragam Gekoukan pada Yuki cs. Yuki dan faren sweatdroped melihat tingkah lakunya Kelvin kecuali Minato yang tetap molor.

"yah mo gimana lagi besok .ini perintah kan?jadi lakukan aja"jawab Fren yang berjalan menjauh dan membawa baju seragam GHS.

SHIIIING................suasana jadi hening seketika di ruang tamu yang hanya ada Yuki,Kelvin dan Minato.

"...........ehehehehehe...em~santa pergi bagi-bagiin hadiah dulu yah"Kelvin langsung meluncur ke kamarnya"

zZZZZzzZZzZZzZzZzZ....hanya suara dengkuran Minato saja yang terdengar di ruang tamu,sedangkan Yuki hanya mematung ditinggal sendirian oleh Kelvin.

"em~...huah*yawn*...loh ini ..dimana..."suara Minato mengejutkan Yuki yang dari tadi mematung diam."ah...udah bangun yah..kukira masih tidur ..."jawab Yuki dan mendekati Minato.

"ini di rumah sepupumu ..mulai hari ini kamu tinggal di sini ...kamu nggak ingat yah?"Yuki berkata dengan lembut dengan membalik kenyataan*keahliannya sih*

"........aku nggak inget,lagian kamu siapa?"jawab Minato dengan nada setengah mengantuk pada Yuki."...aku sepupumu Yuki Sakurai,kamu pasti kelelahan karena baru datang yah"ucap Yuki dengan senyum menyeringai membingkai wajahnya.

".........."Minato hanya diam mengingat-ingat ."...hem tidak usah dipikirkan Minato..mari kuantarkan ke kamarmu"sambil menuju kearah tangga.

"......."yah mungkin karena Minato kelelahan jadi mungkin dia mencoba menerim kennyataan yang dibilang ole 'sepupunya' yang baru dia kenal.(alah goblokh loh Minato*digebukin orpheus*)

**-End of flashback-**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

sekarang kembali ke waktu dimana Yuki cs berada.

_TING_,~T_ONG,~TING~,TONG~_ bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa waktu pelajaran telah usai bagi para murid-murid Gekoukan .

wwaaa waaa...mau makan nih?...wwha nanti ada ulangan fisika ...wawwawwaw.....(suara kebisingan kelas )

**_-CLASS 3D-_**

_GREEK~_ suara pintu kelas yang dibuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas.

"yo!Yuki,Minato"suara ceria yang mereka kenal yah Kelvin."hei ayo pulang aku capek nih Yuki,Minato...ayo dong"dengan nada manja .membuat Yuki sweatdroped.

"*sigh*,yah ayo cepat kalo gitu."dengan nada lesu Yuki ,Kelvin,farenheit, dan Minato pulang kerumahnya...

-----------------------------------------------------

**SAAT PERJALANAN PULANG-**

di kereta Kelvin dan Farenheit ribut hanya karena masalah kecil sedangkan Yuki hanya duduk manis sambil membaca. Minato memikirkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya .

"................."minato hanya diam mengingat mimpinya semalam yang dia lihat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

di dalam mimpinya dia melihat sesosok anak perempuan berambut pirang yang bermata biru sedang sedih.

anak perempuan itu menangis bisu dan berkata_ "uh...Maafkan aku ...aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk melindungi dan selalu berada disampingmu...aku ingin menjadi robot yang tidak mempunyai perasaan agar bisa melupakan rasa sakit dan sedih ini.....Uh,huuhuhu"_anak perempuan itu terisak menangis seperti kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya hingga membuatnya sesedih itu.

Minato hanya terhenyak dan perempuan itu hilang di'iringi dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berubah jadi sesosok perempuan lagi,tapi kini yang ia lihat anak yang memiliki rambut coklat susu dan memakai sweater pink bediri dihadapanya.

"_tidak terasa kau datang dan pergi bagaikan angin musim gugur.....kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu untuk menemukan jawaban alasan hidup didunia"_suaranya terdengar seakan menahan tangisan dia pun jatuh dan mulai meratapi kepergian seseorang yang berharaga untuknya"_huhuhuhu...*sob*kenapa kamu yang harus pergi ....aku tau kamu tidak mungkin kembali tapi kumohon kembalilah melewati waktu bersama dan membuat kenangan indah lebih lama lagi..huhu*sob*"_

Minato ingin membantunya tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

gadis itu berubah jadi laki-laki bertopi yang kelihatan seperti tak terurus dan berjenggot (Junpei)._"*sigh* waktu yang kita lalui selama satu tahun ini menyenangkan.... kau tau aku pun masih mengharapkan hari-hari seperti itu kita lalui bersama lagi...sekarang tenanglah dalam kedamaian mu sobat"_dengan nada lesu dan sebuah senyuman tulus ditunjukan oleh pemuda bertopi itu.

sesosok wanita berambut hijau tua kini berada dihadapannya yang memakai baju seragam."_agak disayangkan akan kepergianmu itu ...kini tidak akan lagi ada orang sesantai dirimu ..mungkin,kamu seorang leader yang bisa melindungi kami ...kamu mengorbankan nyawamu..aku tidak ingin meratapi kepergianmu yang terlalu cepat itu"_suaranya semakin parau dan menampakkan senyuman yang tulus ,dan menghilang.

kini sesosok anak berambut abu-abu dengan gaya seperti petinju yang muncul."_heh..kamu Leader yang dapat diandalkan ..sekarang tidak ada lagi sosokmu yang selalu melindungi kami..beristirahatlah dalam kedamaian"_dia menghilang .

anak kecil berjaket oranye dan berambut coklat susu tua muncul dihadapannya._"kau..tidak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga..tapi kamu memperlakukanku seperti partnermu ...dan mengajarkanku untuk tetap tegar dan jangan menagis"_anak kecil itu menghilang.

Dan berganti menjadi wanita berambut merah dan nampak lebih tua darinya._"yah ...walaupun aku menangis kamu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi..bersama kenangan yang lalu...tenanglah"_dan berganti menjadi seekor anjing abu-abu memakai baju.

_"worf..worf..worf"_*tidurlah dengan damai*

dan anjing itu menghilang bersamaan dengan gugurnya sakura .Membuat Minato bertanya-tanya siapakah mereka semua,dan kenapa mereka bersedih ?,apa hubungannya dengannya ..Minato masih bertanya-tanya.

tak lama muncul latar belakang yang menunjukan tepat dikamar rumah sakit ,dimana orang-orang yangdia lihat tadi berkumpul dan seseorang yang terbaring diranjang itu....'aku?!'Minato kaget melihatnya .

"beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana "ucap anak cewek berambut pirang."yah kita harus tegar dan melanjutkan hidup ini ,tenanglah"sela ceweek berambut merah.

"yah ,kamu benar..mari kita keluar ruangan ini..dan biarkan dia beristirahat "potong cewek berambut pun meninggalkan ruangan itu .

tetapi hanya gadis berambut pirang yang tetap tinggal dan diam membuka kain yang menutuop mata pemuda berambut biru itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"beristirahatlah..Minato..kamu akan selalu berada dihati kami"gadis itu meletakan kain yang dia pegang ke tempat semula lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.......nato,.......MINATO!! suara Kelvin mengagetkannya "kau tidak sehat?,mukamu pucat sekali..."tanya Kelvin yang khawatir.

"....tidak apa-apa hanya melamun"dengan nada lesu Minato menjawab.

_**"kereta akan sampai sebentar lagi,harap periksa kembali barang bawaan anda..bagi yang akan turun di stasiun berikutnya harap perikasa barang bawaan anda"**_

"yah sudah kalau begitu...jangan paksakan dirimu"ujar Kelvin menyarankan

_**CKITT,JESS...**__._suara yang menandakan bahwa kereta telah berhenti berempat langsung turun dan keluar dari kereta.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Minato dari belakang"ah..maaf saya ..sedang terburu-buru ..jadi maaf..ah"dengan nada kaget fuuka melihat Minato sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Minato lalu memandangi anak itu .

"tidak apa-apa...ehm,kenapa?"Minato pura-pura tidak tahu.

"hei Minato ayo cepat!!,apa lagi yang kau yang tunggu!!"Yuki menarik tangan Minato dan membawanya.

Fuuka tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat tadi .fuuka gemetaran dia merasa tidak berdaya dan jatuh terduduk di kerumunan banyak orang.

"Mina..to..tadi itu Minato kan?"

**_**_**To Be Continued_**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

yeah....akhirnya samppia chap 2.....di chap ini Minato mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa ...yah walau bagaimanapun kalian akan tahu yah

^____^,anyway tolong di reviewnya yah ....dan tolong kasih sayah ide please*pupy eyes*terimakasi bwat Shizuka Shirakawa-sama ...atas reviewnya yah..saya menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua...


	3. Your Signature

izinkan sayah mengatakan maaf untuk anda semua:

gomennasai!!!atas kelamaan sayah menulis ff yang satu inih..........karena sayh sendiri juga jarang ol.....

sekarang di chap yang satuh ini souji akan ketemu dengan S.E.E.S member laennnya dan ...baca ndiri aja deh!

**DISCLAIMER!!:**game Persona Series punya ATLUS ...,tapi sayah pinjem charanya dulu ,khan ATLUS baek

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 :your signature.  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kembali lagi ketika pertemuan antara Minato dan Fuuka kita mulai lagi dari sini(action!!)

"apakah tadi itu benar-benar minato?"ucap Fuuka yang sedari tadi terduduk karena kaget berpapasan dengan Minato , barang bawaan fuuka tentang skripsi kuliahnya terjatuh berserakan di lantai .membuat fuuka menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekelilingnya.

seseorang pemuda yang memakai topi dengan rambut abu-abu tua memungut barang bawaan fuuka yang terjatuh dan menghampirinya,pemuda itu menepuk pundak cewek berambut hijau yang sedang melamun tersebut.

Dia membuatnya terkejut "ah!!,siapa kamu?" dan cewek terseebut langsung refleks berdiri ketika pundaknya dipegang oleh seseorang.

Pemuda itu menyerehkan barang bawaan Fuuka dan berkata"ah,maaf ini barang bawaanmu?"tanya pemuda itu pada fuuka .

Fuuka baru sadar bahwa barang bawaanya berserakn tanpa dia ketahui"ah,terimakassih dan maaf merepotkanmu karena memungutnya"ucap Fuuka pada pemuda bertopi pemuda itu menjawab "tidak apa-apa." sambil menyerahkan barang milik fuuka yang tadi dia pungut setelah itu dia pergi .

"aura..cowok bertopi tadi sama dengan dia..."gumam Fuuka dalam hatinya sembari membereskan barangnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja Fuuka menemukan selembar kartu berwarna biru velvet .disana tertera

Arcana: Fool , Persona : Izanagi No Okami Level: 99,Lawan terakhir: Izanami No Okami, dan tertera data statistik Skill ,Kepintaran ,serta kekuatan spesial .

Yang membuat fuuka terkejut bukan main tentang data yang tertera di kartu tersebut.

"siapa pemilik kartu ini?..ah..apakah ini menyangkut tentang 'nyx'?..lebih baik aku diskusikan ini dengan yang lainnya"Fuuka pun berjalan dan membawa kartu yang dia temukan tersebut.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Iwtodai Dorm-**

**--------------------------------------------**

jam di dinding sudah menunjukan tepat pukul 08.30 malam disebuah asrama yang dihuni oleh sekelompok remaja.

'_CKLEK' _suara pintu asrama itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut hijau masuk ke dalam .

Di dalam sudah ada sekelompok orang duduk di ruangan tamu sambil berbincang.

Lalu seseorang cewek berambut coklat susu menyapa Fuuka yang baru tiba tadi"heii!! Fuuka ,kenapa mukamu lesu sekali?"tanya Yukari

Fuuka pun menjawab "ah,Yukari..tidak apa-apa...lalu bagaimana dengan luka di lenganmu ,apakah sudah sembuh?"balas Fuuka pada yukari .

"oh,ini yah?sudah baikan sih .tapi masih agak memar"balas Yukari pada Fuuka.

"Fuuka kamu pasti lapar ,didapur sudah ada makanan untukmu"sambung Aigis pada Fuuka.

"ah,terimakasih Aigis ." jawab Fuuka."dimana Akihiko-senpai?"tanya Fuuka."oh ,dia ada di kamarnya dan sedang beristirahat" jawab Aigis singkat.

"fuuka senpai ,apakah kamu ada waktu luang untuk menemaniku belajar malam ini?"Ken bertanya pada fuuka belum sempat Fuuka menjawab pertanyaan Ken tapi keduluan Mitsuru.

"Ken,sepertinya Fuuka sibuk .sebaiknya kamu minta Yukari saja untuk menemani mu,dia punya waktu luang "Mitsuru menyarankan pada Ken.

"tapi ,Yukari senpai masih tidak apa-apa?"ujar Ken sambil melihat Yukari.

"tidak apa-apa kok kamu..belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba Junpei memotong pembicaraan.

"Ken sebaikanya kamu tidak usah minta tolong Yukari!! Nanti jawabannya salah semua!!"teriakan Junpei membuat Yukari naik pitam.

"apa katamu Stupei?!"Yukari berdiri dan mendekati Junpei dengan ancang-ancang akan mengarahkan sebuah bogem mentah pada Junpei.

"AYO KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI STUPEI !!" teriaka Yukari membuat orang yang berada di sana sweatdropedd melihatnya .

"eh,ehehehe maaf nggak sengaja ngomong ...ampun,ampun Yukari"Junpei mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang membuat semua orang kecuali koromaru jijik melihatnya.

"euy,hentikan tatapan bodoh mu yang menjijikan itu STUPEI!!"sontak Yukari langsung mengeluarkan Bogem mentah pada Junpei dan membuat junpei jatuh bersimbah darah.

Dan yang lainnya hanya pada ngeliatin dan sweatdropped.

Tiba-tiba Junpei bangun dan berkata"ugh..seperti biasanya kamu bukan perempuan Yukari" perkataan junpei didengar yukari dan pertengalaran pun udah terbiasa ama pertengkaran mereka berdua .

"ehm,aku kekamarku ku dulu yah"ujar fuuka terburu-buru pada semuanya.

"ah Fuuka,ada yang terjatuh"ujar fuuka terlanjur naik ke pun memungut selembar kartu yang berwarna biru velvet dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"apa yang kamu pungut itu aigis?"tanya Mitsuru."worf,worf"ujar koromaru(iya apa itu?)."kartu apa itu aigis-chan?"tanya Ken.

"kartu tentang data statistik persona seseorang...."jawab Aigis ."?!" membuat ken dan mitsuru bertanya-tanya..

'_CKLEK' _Tiba –tiba pintu asrama terbuka "permisi"tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bertopi masuk kedalam.

"ho,kamu datang juga masuk jangan berdiri saja disitu"ujar Mitsuru mempersilahkan lalu mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"ah,terimakasih."pemuda itu berjalan masuk."siapa dia Mitsuru"tanya aigis ."oh,iya ini Souji Seta ,dia penghuni baru disini"ujar Mitsuru mempperkenalkan Souji pada Aigis,Ken dan Koromaru."salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun kedepan"ujar Souji sopan.

"mari kuperkenalkan itu Aigis (menunjuk aigis ),disofa itu Ken Amada "salam kenal"& Koromaru,yang lagi bertengkar disana itu Yukari Takeba dan Junpei Iori.

Ada dua orang penghuni lagi .yaitu Fuuka Yamagishi dan Akihiko .aku berharap kamu betah tinggal disini"ujar Mitsuru sambil menutup penjelasannya pada Souji .

"ini kunci kamar mu Souji,dan kamarmu ada di lantai dua belokan kiri lorong dan paling ujung."(jahat loh mitsy gak nunjukin kamarnya!*digebukin Mitsuru*)menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar pada Souji."terimakasih"ujar Souji mengambil kunci kamarnya pada Mitsuru.

"Huh!itu ganjaran karena menghinaku tadi!"bentak Yukari pada Junpei dan meninggalkan Junpei seorang diri yang sudah sekarat tapi sayangnya gak ada satu pun orang yang peduli padanya,sungguh Junpei yang malang..*di gampar junpei*

Yukari berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan melihat seseorang yang di tidak kenal dan menanyakannya pada Ken.

"ah, siapa dia Ken?"tanya Yukari dengan rasa ingin tau pada Ken.

"dia Souji seta yang akan tinggal disini selama setahun Yukari senpai"jelas ken pada Yukari sambil menyeruput segelas teh .

"wah ,ternyata orang baru yah..namaku Yukari takeba salam kenal "begitu tau ada penghuni baru Yukari langsung berkenalan pada Souji.

"salam kenal juga"balas souji.

Mendengar ada orang baru Junpei langsung berdiri dan mendekati souji.(yah bisa dibilang bangkit dari neraka *ditabok Junpei*)"oh,ternyata ada anak baru yah,kenalkan namaku Junpei Iori."sapa Junpei dengan mengeluarkan aura yang agak aneh.

Semuanya pada sweatdroped melihat Junpei ".........."Souji hanya diam dan tanpa sengaja Souji mendecak di depan Junpei .merasa diremehkan oleh souji Junpei mengangakat kerah baju souji ."ngajak berantem yah?"tantang Junpei.

tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tangan mengarah kekepala Junpei BLETAK."ouch " Junpei mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher souji."kamu ini jangan buat masalah dong!!"Bentak Yukari pada Junpei."iya ,maaf deh"balas junpei yang masih kesakitan.

"kamu gak papa khan?"tanya Yukari pada souji yang sudah nggak ada di ruang tamu lagi yang lebih tepatnya lagi dia sudah ngacir ke kamarnya ( souji lagi males).

semua orang pada sweatdropedd dan bertanya 'gile cepet amet tuh anak kabur ....kayak ngeliat setan aja ,emangnya gak bisa basa-basi baru naek ke kamar?'itulah yang dipertanyakan semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu ..

sementara itu souji berdiri didepan kamarnya"....mmh...dimana yah kartu stats punyaku..."setelah itu dia pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"yah sepertinya kita sebaiknya diskusikan tentang kartu ini dan masalah dark Hour yang muncul tengah malam kemarin"aigis memecah keheningan diantara orang di dorm.

Mitsuru angakat bicara"yah Aigis benar ,tengah malam nanti kita ke sekolah ,seperti dulu lagi"perintah Mitsuru.

"kita persiapkan pertempuran seperti dulu lagi"ujar Ken

*sementara itu Minato*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Sakurai Resident-**

semua orang berkumpul di ruangan tamu .suasana disana agak tegang .

"baiklah nampaknya kemarin malam telah terjadi sesuatu pada saat kita semua terlelap"farenheit angkat bicara.

"yah ,semuanya terjadi begitu cepat...tapi aku harap kamu bisa berguna Minato"ujar yuki .

".........????"minato hanya celingaukan "....kamu pasti penasaran yah...nanti jangan tidur dulu...kamu harus bangun tengah malam nanti..kita ke sekolah.."jelas Yuki.

"..baiklah......"jawab Minato.

"jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi ,persiapkan semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk nanti malam"ujar faren dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Kelvin pun berdiri sofa ,berjalan mendekat ke arah yuki dan memberikan sebuah evoker pada Yuki "Yuki kamu kasih tau dia cara bertarung nanti ya..."setelah itu Kelvin menyusul Faren.

".........."ruangan itupun hening seketika. Minato hanya diam memandangi yuki berjalan perlahan kearah minato sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang memegang evoker. ".........."yuki lalu mengeluarkan evoker yang disembunyikannya dan menodongkan evoker kearah pelipis mata Minato.

Minato hanya diam tanpa expresi menatap yuki dengan tenang yang sedang mengarahkan evoker kearahnya."kamu pernah melakukan ini kan Minato?"tanya Yuki .".....rasanya seperti Dejavu saja"jawabnya.

Yuki lalu menjauhkan evokernya dan melemparkannya pada Minato."...kenapa?" Yuki lalu berbalik "sekarang itu punyamu...gunakan seperti yang kulakukan tadi ..tapi nati"

setelah itu Yuki meninggalkan Minato sendirian di ruangan tamu,Minato hanya diam dan bisu disana. Minato mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya

_________________________________________________

-**velvet room-**

Minato terbangun di dalam sebuah mobil yang tidak dia kenal .disana ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang memegang buku tebal menatapnya dengan seorang kakek tua dengan hidung panjang seperti pinokio .

"selamat datang anak 'ku,kita berjumpa lagi "kakek tua itu angkat bicara.

"............."Minato hanya memasang ekspresi tenang seperti biasanya.

"tenang...aku Igor dan itu adalah Margaret asistenku..aku hanya mensummons mimpimu menuju kesini ..."ujar igor .".......senang bertemu denganmu " sapa Margaret.

"......."minato masih diam.

"*chuckle* kamu masih tetap seperti dahulu kala ...."Igor tertawa kecil melihat wajah minato. setelah itu igor menatap kearah asistennya , berdua seperti sedang bertelepati (padahal ngomong aja knapa sih?).

margareth lalu mengeluarkan buku biru keunguan ,lalu meletakkannya di meja kecil.."itu adalah perjanjian untuk orang yang terpilih,dan menjalani kehidupan mengungkap kebenaran..sama seperti dirimu."margareth menghentikan perkataannya lalu menatap mata pemuda yang ada disebrang nya .

"............"minato hanydiam seribu bahasa sambil menatap mata margareth yang berwarna biru terang.(kalo gak salah)

margareth lalu mngelurkan senyuman yang membikai wajahnya ,lalu menjetikan kedua jarinya dan buku itupun terbuka disan sudah ada beberapa nama tapi hanya ada satu nama yang tulisannya samar-samar seperti kelihatan akan menghilang nama tersebut adalah ' Minato Arisato'

"..........apakah artinya aku telah mati?"tanya minato yang masih terpaku melihat namanya di buku tersebut.".......tepat sekali,2 tahun yang lalu kamu sudah meninggal...."jawab Margareth.

minato melihat margareth tanpa ekspresi lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa ,mendengarkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh igor maupun margareth.

"*chuckle* tidak perlu depresi...inilah takdir yang harus kamu hadapi.....tenang....ambil lah ini."igor mengeluarkan sebuah jam pasir yang bisa dibilang cacat.

minato mengambilnya lalu mengamati jam pasir yang cacat itu."sekarang belum bergerak...tapi nanti pasti akan tiba waktunya jam itu akan bergerak oleh takdir yang kamu jalani" jelas Igor pada minato.

setelah itu pandangan Minato mulai agak kabur "kita akan bertemu lagi,atas kehendakmu" ucap Igor. dan minato terbangun dari tidurnya.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*now we comeback at timte ,when minato sleeep*

di ruangan tamu sudah ada Yuki ,Farenheit dan Kelvin .

"hei,tidurmu nyenyak sekali.."ujar Kelvin sambil tertawa."..........."Minato hanya diam .

minato melihat seklilingnya,dia sudah ada di rumah lagi rupanya .."fyuhhh..."sambil memegang jam pasir(ini Minato yang ngomong)..yuki ,fah,kel:???

"hei,jam pasir apa ituh minato??"tanya kelvin yang melihat seongok jam pasir yang dipegang ditang kanan melihat tanganya lalu memandangi jam tersebut,setelah itu minato memasukannya ke dalam saku( ukurannya kecil kok)

"bukan apa-apa,hanya jam pasir yang rusak"jawab minato yang mengambil jas(?) sekolahnya dan evoker lalu bersiap(horrayyy)

"kesenangan ini baru akan dimulai "ucap kelvin .(belagu loh..)

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**sementara Minato sedang dalam proses(?)**

** mari kita lihat persiapan anggota SEES yang telah vakum membasmi shadow selama 2 tahun belakangan.**

jam di dinding telah menunjukan hampir jam 12 malam .

-In front of Gekkoukan Gate-

"akhirnya hari ini tiba juga ...sekali lagi melawan nyx...dan akankah sekali lagi kami bertemu?" gumam aigis yang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah .

"......."eigis menundukan kepalanya entah apa yang dipikirkannya,tapi rasa takut kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai menyelimuti tubuhnya robot namun sejak hari itu dia mungkin dibilang perempuan biasa yang memiliki perasaan dan yang dia rasakan ini sangat menyakitkan baginya selama ini.

'plok'seseorang menepuk pundak aigis ,gadis berambut coklat susu itulah yukari."knapa sedih aigis ?" tanyanya.

"tidak apa-apa yukari-san"jawab aigis dengan nada lesu.".........."

TAP,TAPA,TAP suara derap kaki mulai terdengar .disana ada Fuuka,Mitsuru,Akihiko,Junpei,Ken,dan Koromaru yang telah selesai mempersiapkan diri"hei ,dude ! apa yang kalian lakukan?"dengan nada ceria junpei bertanya.

"worf,worf!"koromaru berlari ke arah aigis ."ah..koromaru,kamu anjing yang manja..."jawab aigis pada anjing ajaib tersebut.

"sekarang ,kita disini untuk melawan nyx.."akihiko angkat bicara."Mitsuru senpai ,ternyata kamu masih menyimpan evoker kami untuk hari ini"ucap ken kepada mitsuru.

"....hmm,terimakasih apakah kamu masih menganggap ini sebuah mainan ,Akihiko?"tanya Mitsuru.

"......tentunya tidak.."jawabnya sambil memegangevoker miliknya , dan akan memainkankan jari jemarinya lagi untuk membasmi shadow.

"hmm..."ucap mitsuru sambil melipat kedua tangannya melihat akihiko.

"Mitsuru-senpai ini hampir jam 12 malam"kata Ken meningatkan.

"semuany,bersiap-siap!Fuuka panggil Juno begitu jam 12!"perintah akihiko pada fuuka yang berada di depannya.

"Baiklah!"kata fuuka sambil memegang evokernya yang lamaa tidak ia gunakan selam 2 tahun ini.

"bailklah...tinggal sebentar laghi !!" kata Mitsuru yang melihat jam tangannya.

**11: 59: 59.**

'KLOONG'PZZZZT'

semua lampu jalanan di sekitar sekolah padam hanya para persona user yang berada dalam keadaan disinari cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang pada malam .. disanalah Dark Hour an Tartarus hanya mereka yang tau tempat tersebut.

tak jauh dari sana ada seserang pemuda bertopi memakai baju seragam khas gekkoukan mengikuti SEES member dari belakang .sementara minato dkk tiba di dark haour tak lama setelah itu.

-**To Be Continued-**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-author's note-**

***sigh....**akhirnya ampe juga chap 3...TT_TT, maafkan sayah..........karena dikejar deadline disekolah(?) maka sayah sekalian menyelesaikan nih karena mau reviews ke ff sayah terimakasih dukungan WIND-chan.....dan kalian semua...

sayah terinspiransi jam pasir ini pas baca R2 (rise r to the second power) padahal mao pakek arloji....... yah aapa dayah sayah telmi sih...baru nyadar sekarang ...terlanjur sudah...

di fan fic sayah banyak cacatnya karena pas wktu ngesave documents kata-katanya banyak yng hilang.....jadi mohon maaaf memang darisananya.

I HOPE U ENJOY MY FAN FIC........dam tak letih-letihnya ssayah minta reviewnya dan kritik,saran dari anda semua .....^___^

akhir kata sayah akhiri ....

Wassalam,

Fans of persona :Fune.


	4. When the moon reach out

**-SPOILERS**-

yabh!! Karena punya banyak waktu bwat nulis ffic…….sayah lanjutkan chap 4nya!!sayah berterimakasih atas dukungan anda " semuanya….

CHAP 4:ini souji bakalan ketemu dengan SEES member…..dan pertikaian di antara sahabat pun terjadi…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chaptire 4 : When the moon reach out.**

*comeback to the time when they fight again with shadow..*

"Bangunan ini tidak berubah sama sekali dari dulu.."kata akihiko yang mengamati bangunan yang dulu sering dia masuki bersama para SEES member lainnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"yah ,kamu benar senpai...sama sekali tidak berubah.."lanjut Ken yang sedari tadi melihat sekelilingnya. para SEES member pun bernostalgia sambil melihat sekeliling bangunan yang kelihatan seperti habis termakan waktu.

"baik,cukup bernostalgianya..sekarang mari kita masuk kedalam Tartarus yang sebenarnya"Mitsuru pun memecah keheningan .semua orang melihat kearah Mitsuru yang melipat kedua tangannya seakan menunggu yang lain untuk berpikir apa tujuan yang sebenarnya.(dasar Mitsy mentang lo,mimpin kirijo group!*ditembak Mitsy*)

Yang lain pun mengerti apa maksud perkataan Mitsuru. dan tanpa menunggu lagi para SEES member yang lain mengeluarkan senjata mereka semua.

"kali ini Akihiko yang akan memimpin kita..baiklah ayo kita ke Tartarus"ujar Mitsuru yang memegang evoker miliknya ,yang tidak sabar menembaki para shadow di Tartarus.

Akihiko pun melangkah maju menuju ke tengah - tengah sebuah jam raksasa yang seperti pintu gerbang,dan perlahan - lahan membuka pintu tersebut.

dan cahaya terang dibalik pintu itu. pandangan Akihiko tetap mengarah kedepan (ceileh..).setelah cahaya itu meredup ,Akihiko lansung membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan masuk kedalam pintu diikuti yang lainnya.

Pemuda bertopi yang sedari tadi membuntuti SEES member dari belakang,yang tak lain adalah souji. tanpa berpikir panjang Souji melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sarang shadow tersebut.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_............Sometimes maybe the pass make worried ....._

_......and..maybe thats tragedy repeated again and the enemy from the past_ _...._

_......apart from the seal......_

_....can you find the truths?.._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-**Inside Tartarus-**

Di dalam Tartarus yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi SEES member .dimana tempat mereka bertarung mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan dunia ,sekali lagi mereka menapakkan kaki mereka di Tartarus.

aura di bangunan tersebut tampak mengerikan ,karena di lantai hijau tua ,terdapat banyak bercak- bercak darah yang menempel seperti tragedi pembunuhan berantai yang membabi buta.

"...ras..sannya ..*huwekk*..aku mau muntah"kata Junpei yang melihat bercak darah yang menempel dimana-mana .semua orang hanya menghela napas melihat Junpei.

"*sigh*...dasar stupei ...seperti biasa..baiklah Mitsuru ayo kita mulai...masih tetap seperti yang dulu khan?"tanya Yukari pada Mitsuru sambil memegang Bowgun ditangannya.

"hem..baiklah..semuanya harus berhati-hati karena 1001 kemungkinan bisa terjadi! .Fuuka kamu bisa dengarkan suara ku?"tanya Mitsuru kepada Fuuka.

**(yah aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian dengan sangat jelas sekali..berhati-hatilah pada semua shadow di tempat ini!**)jawab Fuuka pada yang lainnya bahwa dia masih mendengar sedari tadi.

Junpei yang kembali dari huweeknya(mksudne muntahh) berlari ke arah temannya yang lain."heeeii!! tunggu akuu!!!" kata Junpei yang berlari terenga-engah.

**"Junpei-san kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?apa kamu butuh obat masuk angin?"**tanya Fuuka yang mendengar suara Junpei yang sudah kembali.

"wah..fuuka kamu baek sekalee!!daripada .."kata Junpei yang melirik kearah Yukari.

'BLETAAAKK' sebuah bogem mentah mengarah pada kepala Junpei ,dan munculah sebuah benjolan yang agak besar dikepala Junpei(kasiman looh Junpei!!).

"oooch..!! Yuka-tan!! kamu memang kasaar!!"kata Junpei kepada Yukari sambil mengerang kesakitan."biarinn,emang enak!!" ejek Yukari pada Junpei yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Orang-orang pada sweatdroped mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua.'berentem mulu tuh anak...apa emang jodoh yah?'pikir mereka semua.

"ehem,bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"tanya Akihiko yang mencoba mengembalikan keadaan perkataan Akihiko semua orang pun siap dalam posisinya masing-masing laghi.

**"ehm...baiklah..kalian nanti jalan lurus kedepan dan ada persimpangan disana dan berbeloklah ke arah kanan!"**Jelas Fuuka pada yang lainnya.

**------------------------------*sementara itu Yuki dan Minato *---------------------------------**

"whew..tempat apa ini??"kata Kelvin yang melihat sekelilingnya."...sebenarnya ....ada pembunuhan apa disini?"tanya Farenheit.

"....seperti de javu.."kata Minato pelan.".......sst..diamlah sedikit..ada seseorang disini"kata Yuki mengingatkan.

semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Yuki .dengan pelan Yuki melangkahkan kakinya ke arah orang itu(?).diikuti Minato yang berjaga di dekat Yuki.

orang itu adalah Fuuka yang berjaga disana memberi tau jalan kepada yang lainnya**."ehm..Yukari sekarang belok kea rah kanan!!"** teriak Fuuka yang memberi arahan .fuuka tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Yuki dan Minato yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Minato berbisik pada Yuki"biar aku saja "katanya. tanpa menoleh lagi Yuki pun berjalan menjauh dari Minato.

Minato berjalan mendekati Fuuka yang belum menyadari auranya itu."**awas!!** **ada 3 shadow dibelakang kalian!!"**teriak Fuuka. Fuuka merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnnya, dan memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya.

ternyata orang itu adalah Minato."*gasp*mina..to"kata Fuuka sambil memegangi bibirnya**.**_**"Fuuka!! ada apa??Minato??kamu melihat Minato??Fuuka jawab aku!!"**_ kata yukari yang mendengar kata Minato dari Fuuka.

"ahh..Yukari...aku..Minato ada di depanku.."menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yukari padanya dengan nada gemetar sementara Minato masih diam seribu bahasa menatap Fuuka lalu mengambil evoker dari sakunya dan berkata"........kita pernah bertemu yah….?"tanyanya pelan sambil mengarahkan evoker ke arah pelipisnya.

***SEES Member***

semua SEES member yang mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinga mereka,merasa terkejut apa yang mereka dengar lewat radio.(gak taulah..)"Fuuka !! jawab aku!! kau masih disana??"tanya Mitsuru dengan nada cemas.

_**"ahh..Minato...apa..yang..akan..kau..la..ku..kan?"**_tanya Fuuka dengan nada terbata-bata.**'?!'**semua orang tambah terkejut mendengarnya_**.".......tentunya mengeluarkanPersona..."**_jawab Minato dengan pelan,dari radio tempat Fuuka memberikan aba-aba pada yang lain.

"apakah...Minato datang ke..sini.."tanya Yukari dengan nada pelan . _**"apakah Minato akan menyerang orang yang bernama Fuuka itu?!"**_suara seseorang yang tidak mereka ketahui(Kelvin).

_**'?!'**_ semua orang tau apa maksud dari perkataan orang lain itu (kelvin).belum sempat bertanya pada Fuuka , Minato terlanjur menarik pelatuk Evokernya dan

muncullah Thanatos yang membabi buta menyerang Fuuka tanpa ampun."AH!!"jeritan Fuuka terdengar dengan jelas dari wirelessyang sekarang ada di tangan Yukari.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**-Persimpangan Tartarus-**_

sementara itu Souji ,yang lagi tersesat dan tak tau arah.

"……_gawat..dimana nih?ada tiga simpangnya….." _ujara Souji yang berada di tengah persimpangan .yah bisa dibilang dia tersesat.

Di persimapangan itu ada tiga jalan yang menuju tempat di mana SEES berada pikir panjang lagi Souji langsung berbelok kearah kanan.

Di jalan tersebut Souji bertemu dengan banyak shadow (bisa dibilang lemah)dan melewatinya dengan mudah sampai di ujung lorong tersebut Souji melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul disana sambil berteriak-teriak(?).

Souji lantas bersembunyi di belakang tiang besar dan menguping pembicaraan SEES.

"HENTIKAAN!!" teriak Yukari yang pada saat itu memegang memekakkan telinga semua orang.

SHINGG…. Seketika itu jua semuanya jadi hening_,"sss..ss.s..ini mau..di..sss..apakan?"_suara dari radio itu terganggu karena serangan barusan dan terdengar suara seseorang dari radio tersebu(farenheit_)._

"_wah…ternyata kamu sadis juga yah…."_suara radio yang kembali membaik dengan suara seseorang dari belakang.

"rasanya aku kenal dengan suara ini deh…"kata Yukari dengan nada yang -tiba menyusul derap langkah seseorang dari belakang_."jangan berisik…..kalian tau kan kalau Minato tak mau diganggu?"_kata perempuan itu.

"ah!! Aku tau suara ini!!"teriak Yukari spontan."sssh…kau berisik Yuk-tan!!"kata Junpei yang ada di sebelahnya.

"……ikh…sewot banget sih.."kata Yukari sambil menginjak kaki Junpei."OUCH!!"teriak Junpei kesakitan.

"maaf sengaja."kata Yukari memelas pada Junpei."Yukari dimana kamu pernah mendengar suara orang ini?"Tanya Aigis dengan pelan.

"oh,di pemakaman waktu itu….hmm,Oh!!perempuan yang disebut Yuki itu…" dengan bohlam di atas kepala yang entah darimana datangnnya.

"apa?!"kata Junpei dengan nada terkejut."….tentunya kamu gak lupa kan Stupei?"Tanya Yukari dengan mata ngantuk meliat kearah Junpei.

"HEI!! Apa maksudmu memandangku dengan tatapan begitu Yuka-tan?"kata Junpei yang merasa diremehkan oleh Yukari.

"*sigh*…..berhentilah bertengkar ini bukan saatnya untuk itu."kata Mitsuru mengingatkan.

"DIA DULUAN YANG MULAI!!!"kata Yukari dan Junpei bersamaan dan saling pun saling melirik dan bertemu mata dan .."phuh!!" berbalikkan badan secara bersama juga. .

semuanya pada sweatdropped meliat tingkahnya yukari ama Junpei."Yukari senpai ama Junpei senpai sering bertengkar yah….atau memang jodoh?"kata Ken yang rada blo'on dibuat-buat.

"aa..apaa???!!Ken kamu pasti bercanda!!"teriak Yukari pada Ken."eheee…iya deh..kidding..kok senpai.."jawab Ken dengan tawa gugup membingkai wajah mungilnya.

Semuanya pada diem ngeliatin Yukari."errm…apa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan?"Tanya Yukari gugup karena semua orang pada ngeliatin dirinya.

"ehem….sekarang stop bercandanya…kita kembali lagi ke tempat masuk dari awal kita datang.."kata Akihiko dengan serius.

"tapi bagaimana?"Tanya Ken ."jangan lupakan aku juga dong.."kata Mitsuru sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"…ah..kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan.."lanjut Mitsuru.

"……."Souji dari tadi hanya diam tak berkata apa pun mendengar percakapan menegtahui bahwa mereka juga Persona User.

_**Setelah berapa menit**_….para SEES member kembali ke pintu masih ada Yuki dan kawan-kawan yang sedang membereskan senjata .

Para SEES member:*gasp*!!! Semuanya pada terkejut meliat Yuki dkk.

Di ruangan itu pilar-pilarnya retak parah dan dindingnya juga retak diseluruh ruangan itu.

Disana Cuma ada Franheit ,Kelvin dan Yuki ,Minato tidak terlihat diruangan itu.

"apa yang terjadi?"kata Junpei dengan tak percaya bahwa dinding dan pilar diruangan itu rusak parah seperti habis dihantam sesuatu berkekuatan besar.

"wah ,selamat datang…"sambut Yuki dengan SEES .tiba-tiba anak panah melesat kearah Yuki dan 'TEP'Farenheit menahan anak panah tersebut dengan sigap.

"hah?!"ucap Yukari dengan nada terkejut melihat anak panah yang dia lepaskan itu ditahan dengan mudahnya.

"siapa kau?!" Tanya Junpei yang emosi pada Yuki. "aku?kamu bertanya yah?"Tanya Yuki mengejek Junpei.

"ERR…"Junpei mengerang marah melihat Yuki."jangan marah…Stupei…."kata Yuki dengan tenang.

Junpei hanya terkejut melongo ngeliat dia dipanggil Stupei selainYukari."dimana Minato?"kini giliran Yukari yang bertanya.

"wah…dia sedang berada ditempat lain"jawab Yuki."……..lalu apa tujuanmu?"sambung Akihiko.

"aku ….tidak ada tujuan apapun…hanya bersenag-senang."Yuki langsung berbalik ke arah belakang.

"…..jangan bercanda….jelaskan semuanya…"kata Aigis menatap Yuki dengan penuh amarah.

"tidak perlu tau apa yang akan kami lakukan nantinya….karena bukan urusan kalian…"jawab Yuki dengan tenang.

"apakah kalian Strega…..?"Tanya Ken.

"Strega sudah tamat dua tahun lalu…."jawab Yuki yang kembali berbalik badan.

"……err….worf!! worfh!!"Koromaru menggong pada Yuki dengan keras.

"…..kau anjing lemah….tak bisa apa-apa…"kata Yuki sambil menatap mata Koromaru dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Koromaru pun langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Ken karena ketakutan melihat Yuki.

Yuki melihat kearah jam tangannya lalu berkata"..tidak ada waktu lagi…yah..apakah kalian kenal dengan wanita ini?"

Yuki pun sedikit menggserkan tubuhnya dan dibelakangnya ada Fuuka yang terduduk tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yan parah disekujur tubuhnya.

SEES member terkejut meliat Fuuka babak belur."kalian..apa yang kalian lakukan pada Fuka??"Tanya Yukari dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"….yang melakukan ini Minato…"jawab Yuki tenang.

'_**?!' **_SEES member tau betul bagaimana sifat Minato leader mereka,dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sesadis itu pada temannya sendiri.

"….itu tidak mungkin…"kata Aigis sambil mengarahkan tangannya kea rah Yuki dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aigis benar,Minato tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada temannya sendiri!!"bentak Yukari.

"..heh.."jawab Yuki yang keadaanya yang tak menguntungkan sebuah senyuman jahat membikai wajah Yuki.

"….keadaanmu tersudutkan…kenapa kau malah tersenyum?"Tanya Aigis yang masih mengarahkan tangannya pada Yuki.

"….aku tersenyum karena kebodohan kalian…"jawabnya.

Tak terima dengan ejekan dengan ejekan Yuki ,Yukari pun membalasnya"….apa?!..bukankah kamu yang bodoh karena masih sempatnya kau tersenyum!!"

"tenanglah Yukari…apakah ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kamu sampaikan untuk kedua temanmu yang berdiri dibelakang itu?"Tanya Aigis .

"….heh…."sekali lagi Yuki meremehkan Aigis.

"sepertinya tidak ada yah…"ucap Aigis sambil menatap Yuki dengan tatapan dingin.

Aigis lalu memutar tangannya dan 'Ckrek' tangannya sudah menjadi senjata mematikan yang siap membunuh Yuki dalam sekejap.

Namun ketika Aigis akan menembakkan peluru kearah pelipis Yuki , Kelvin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarotdan munculah persona dengan wujud kepala kucing yang memakai gaun seperti Juno ,berada di depan Kelvin yang secara sigap mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Aigis.

Aigis lalu melompat kebelakng untuk menghindari serangan barusan."wah….besar banget personanya.."kata Junpei yang terkagum melihat Persona Kelvin.

"heh….terimakasih Kelvin …dan juga Macca…"kata Yuki yang melihat kea rah Kelvin dan Macca.(persona Kelvin).

"kh…." Erang Yukari yang langsung refleks menarik Evokernya dan munculah Io yang langsung mengarahkan garudynenya kearah Yuki namun serangannya ditangkis oleh Macca dengan sigap.

"baiklah…cukup sampai disini…kami pergi dulu yah…"kata Yuki dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

tiba-tiba Tartarus berguncang dengan dahsyatnya.

Membuat yang ada didalamnya runtuh ,SEES member pun panic dengan guncangan dan Kelvin menghilang "sampai bertemu lagi…"disusul dengan Yuki yang melambaikan tangannya.

Angin yang kencang membuat semuanya seperti disedot masuk .Souji pun tersedot masuk kedalam pusaran angin yang besar itu.

Angin itu membawanya ke suatu tempat dan Sampai akhirnya dia jatuh terhempas dengan kuat di lantai.

Souji kini telah berada di Dorm karena pusaran angin yang membawanya sampai kemari.

"….ukh..kepalaku.."kata Souji kesakitan memegang kepalanya ,sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang baginya tak asing lagi untuknya.

"…..Dorm.." lalu berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk di sana dengan berambut abu-abu itu tidak menyadari bahwa kepalanya terluka karena benturan keras barusan.

Membuatnya tak sadarkan diri di sofa .

**Gekkoukan Gate**

Para SEES member terbawa ke depan gerbang masuk gekkoukan.

"ukh….kepalaku…"erang Yukari yang baru sadarkan diri .semua orang mengerumuni Cuma dirinya yang belum sadarkan diri.

"syukurlah kamu sudah bangun Yukari.."kata Mitsuru sambil menghela napas.

Membuat wajah Yukari memerah karena pun langsung berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"kita sekarang ada di gerbang sekolah.."ujar Aigis .

"lalu bagaimana dengan Fuuka…?"Tanya Yukari pada semua Akihiko menjawabnya"…tenang saja Fuuka ada disini,tapi kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan…."

"kalau begitu ayo kita segera pulang.."sambung Mitsuru sembari berjalan duluan.(sombong loh!).

**Unknown Place.**

Di suatu tempat yang terdapat pilar besar yang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan ukiran bola mata besar yang bergerak-gerak ,sebuah patung menghalangi pilar keemasan patung tersebut adalah sesosok pemuda yang kedua tangannya diikatkan dengan rantai kawat dengan posisi seperti mengangkat beban berat dipunggungnnya.

Namun patung itu perlahan sebagiannnya menghilang ,membuat pilar yang ditahannya perlahan-lahan membuka celah kecil .

Lalu Muncullah seseorang dibalik pilar itu.

**Sakurai Resident.**

Yuki dkk beruntung karena terbawa sampai tujuan dengan selamat(emngnya apaan..).

"fuh…untungnya kita sampai.."dengus Kelvin yang terjatuh tepat diatas sofa.

"……..*yawn*….berisik banget de lo! Diem dikit napa sih?"kata Yuki dengan nada kesal pada sahabatnya yang paling gaduh.

"………ya ..non Yuki."jawab Kelvin yang langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke rah dapur.

"……..hem….Minato sepertinya jiwamu mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit.."kata Yuki yang melihat Minato terlelap di sofa.

Yuki memandangi wajah Minato yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan tatapan kosong,mencoba mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi di Tartarus.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Yuki berkata"…ternyata kamu cukup sadis juga yah…." Lalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Minato.

**Dorm**

Akhirnya para SEES member samapai juga ke dorm setelah mampir ke rumah sakit (loh?emangnya buka jam 12 malem).

Pintu asrama itu terbuka diiiringi sekelompok anak muda yang berad dibelakang,yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu SEES member.

"ternyata capek juga yah …bertarung di Tartarus …."kata Ken sambil menghela napasnya.

Semua orang pun lalu meletakkan senjata mereka di atas meja dekat ruang menemukkan Souji yang tertidur di sofa sambil memegang selembar kartu berwarna biru velvet di tangannya.

"hei..kenapa anak ini ada disini..?"Tanya Yukari bingung."…..entahlah…"kata Mitsuru yang berjalan mendekati Souji.

Tiba-tiba Ken menunjuka kea rah kartu yang ada di tangan Souji."hei ..!itu kan kartu yang tadi siang dipungut Aigis.."kata Ken dengan tampang Inocent.

Semua orang menyadari akan perkataan Ken barusa.(minus Akihiko ama Fuuka.)

"..ada apaan sih?"Tanya Junpei lalu mengambil kartu yang berada ditangan Souji.

"perkataan Ken-kun tepat sekali…ini kartu yang tadi siang.."kata Aigis sambil memandangi kartu itu.

Tiba –tiba Souji terbangun "hem….ah…"bingung karena melihat semu aorang berkumpul .

Lalu mencari kartu miliknya,yang ternyata ada di tangan Aigis."….ah ..maaf itu punyaku.." kata Souji mencoba meminta Aigis untuk mengembalikkan kartu miliknya.

"………..punyamu..?"Tanya Aigis."kalau iya kenapa?"jawab Souji sambil berdiri di depan Aigis."….apakah kamu seorang Persona User?"Tanya Mitsuru.

"…..*yawn * nanti aja deh jelasinnya…."kata Souji menguap sambil mengambil kartu miliknya dari Aigis lalu berjalan kea rah tangga.

"aku..curiga sepertinya dia salah satu anggota dari kelompokm Yuki dan mencoba memata-matai kegiatan kita di Dorm…"kata Aigis yang mulai curiga dengan Souji.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Author Note**_

akh!! Akhirnya jadi juga bwat chap 4inih….!!

Maaf kan sayah(sujud minta maaf …)sayah terimakasih atas repiewnya Windpurpledragon,Iwanishi Nana,Myatane-chan dan semua yang membaca fanfic sayah..eh ketinggalan juga....makasih moca marochi...maaf kalo namanya salah..

Makasih..

Sayah dapet ide personanya Kelvin tuh dari Hack//G.U yang udah baca pasti tau dong..tapi sayah Cuma ambil nama Avanya doing kok…

Sayah juga tak letihnya bwat minta revienya dari kalian….saran ,ataupun critical Hits dari kalian semua…..

Oh…well sayah tutup dengan wasalam…


	5. Changing Season

**SPOILERS:**

Selamat datang di fanfic saya yang Gaje dan bukan asli Atlus…oh yah jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang waktu yang ada di fic ini yah…

Disini para I.T ( investigation Team )akan meet dengan Yuki dan Minato,lewat kejadian aneh di tengah malam. Di chap ini Ryoji bakalan muncul (meski sekali lewat)di scene Paulaownia Mall .itu maksudnya dia masuk ke tubuh Minato…

Ada adegan Maiko di taman bermain tapi kayaknya OOC banget deh Maikonya...-_-,apalagi Minatonya......X_X,

**DISCLAIMER: **nih game aslinya punya ©ATLUS kalo punya saya Minato udah saya jadiin pacar saya*ditabok fans Minato*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Persona The Rebirth**_

_**Chaptire 5:Changing Season**_

Waktu mulai berganti hari-hari mulai berlalu dengan hembusan angin yang berhembus dengan sepoinya ,meniup semua tentang masa lalu yang pernah kita lewati selama ini serta tentang kenangan masa indah di waktu lampau.

_Slowly or fast_

_The pass will forget ,change to be a new memory_

_And _

_Slowly or fast_

_Memory about you will disappear._

**-Dorm**-

setelah apa yang terjadi semalam semua anggota SEES pun itu sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk lewat celah-celah tirai gordyn yang terbuka menerangi kamar tua yang masih tampak rapi namun tak ada penghuninya.

Pagi itu beberapa penghuni Dorm masih terlelap karena hari ini adalah hari Aigis ,yang pada pagi itu berada di kamar Minato.

"fuh….kotor sekali kamar ini…."kata Aigis yang sedang memegang melihat seisi kamar itu.

Disana masih nampak buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat rapi disusun ,dan tempat tidur yang berwarna biru tua seakan mencerminkan bahwa pemilik kamar tersebut orang yang memiliki kepribadian sopan dan tenang .

Kamar itu bagaikan menyimpan berjuta misteri pemiliknya yang tak diketahui siapapun jua.

Aigis hanya menatap foto tua berdebu yang ditaruh di sudut meja belajar .lalu Aigis mengambilnya dan membirshkannya. Foto itu nampak seseorang lelaki dengan potongan gaya emo tersenyum dengan bahagia ,lalu disampingnya seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang memegang bunga lily ditangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dibelakangnnya nampak teman sebaya mereka tersenyum dengan tulus.

Aigis pun hanya tersenyum dia mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula. tak terasa dua butir air mata di pipinya mulai mengalir namun dia mengusap kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar

Dia lalu mulai membersihkan kamar itu ,kamar yang menurutnya amat sangat menyimpang berjuta kenangan tentang 'dia'.

**Paulownia Mall**

Pagi itu suasana di paulownia sudah ramai dikunjungi para pengujung untuk menikmati weekend bersama keluarga dan sahabat tak terkecuali Yuki cs.

Yang sekarang berada di supermarket untuk belanja."..hem apa yah yang kurang..?"kata Kelvin yang memegang keranjang sambil melihat secarik kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan.

Ditemani Farenheit yang masih setengah tidur ."hei..faren menurutmu menu apa yang cocok buat siang ini?"Tanya Kelvin sambil memilah kentang(kayak ibu-ibu *ditabok)

Farenheit tidak menjawab ,mencoba meyakinkan bahwa sahabatnya tidak tidur .Kelvin pun menoleh ternyata Faren tidur sambil hanya menabok jidatnya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"….*sigh*…payah banget…gih bangun Faren.."kata Kelvin sambil mengguncangkan badan akhirnya terbangun juga."………"Faren ngeliat Kelvin dengan mata ngantuk. Mereka berdua menjadi perhatian orang yang sedang lewat.

**-Hospital-**

Sementara dikamar nomor 145 itu Fuuka masih terbaring lemah dengan perban dikepalanya dan infuse darah disamping ranjang tidurnya .wajah Fuuka yang masih pucat ,menandakan bahwa Fuuka masih belum terbangun dan dalam keadaan kritis.

Apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya harus terbaring dirumah sakit karena serangan Minato yang dahsyat terhadapnya tanpa ampun , Minato melakukannya dengan sangat kejam bagai menyiksa boneka miliknya.

Dan pada malam itupula Fuuka bermandikan darah segar, karena dia bukan tipe Persona User petarung seperti temannya yang lain maka dia tak mampu menyerang balik Minato ,dia hanya bisa pasrah pada waktu itu.

Fuuka tak percaya bahwa orang yang dulu ia kagumi ,dan dimatanya baik hati padanya itu dengan kejamnya menyerang dirinya tanpa ampun. Fuuka pun mengalirkan dua butir air mata yang tak terasa mengalir.

Mari kita putar lagi waktu dimana Minato menyiksa Fuuka di Tartarus.

**Flash back-**

Di ruangan itu telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat dinding disekitar dan pilarnya retak parah ,yang diakibatkan oleh satu orang pemuda berwarna biru tua sedang memegang pedang yang dipenuhi darah segar diterangi sinar rembulan yang remang-remang masuk lewat celah retak didinding .

"……akhirnya selesai juga yah…"kata Yuki sambil melipat kedua tangannya yang menyaksikan penyerangan membabi buta Minato pada Fuuka.

"……."Minato lalu membuang pedang yang dia pegang lalu membalikkan badanya.

Mata Minato yag tadinya berwarna abu-abu muda sekarang menjadi merah darah pekat ,dan tangannya yang semula bersih kini dilumuri darah segar .

Dilantai tersebut penuh dengan bercak darah .Fuuka yang sudah kehabisan tenaganya mencoba melihat kearah Minato dan Yuki .dengan kesadaran yang perlahan –lahan mulai lenyap Fuuka mencoba memanggil Minato "Mi..na..to..-san.."ucapnya dan kesadarnnya pun lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Minato lalu menoleh kearah Fuuka lalu dia memandangi Fuuka yang dipenuhi –tiba kepalanya serasa sangat sakit "….Ukh.."lalu dia pun memeggangi kepalanya dengan tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Yuki berjalan mendekati Minato yang masih mengerang kesakitan ,lalu berkata "apakah kamu mengingat tentang anak ini..?dan semua kenangan tentang masa lalu mu..?"tanyanya.

Minato pun memandangi mata Yuki lalu melapaskan tangannya yang memegang kepalanya,dan menjawab pertanyaan Yuki yang diajukan padanya.

"……tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa lalu……semakin mencoba mengingatnya tapi …..hasilnya nihil….."jawabnya pada Yuki.

Yuki pun tersenyum pada Minato dan berkata"..tidak apa –apa….jika kamu masih belum bisa mengingatnya…..karena akan menyakitkan bagimu bila kau paksakan untuk mengingatnya….."

Lalu Yuki pun tersenyum pun mulai hilang kesadaran dan tak sadarkan diri seketika itu tubuh Minato ditahan oleh Kelvin dari belakang "…ups..kamu ini dimana saja selalu tidur yah…"ucap Kelvin yang melihat kearah wajah Minato yang sudah tidur.

Yuki lalu mengeluarkan tisu lalu mendekati Minato."Kelvin baringkan Minato didinding…"ucapnya.

Kelvin lalu menyenderkan tubuh Minato lantas membersihkan tangan Minato dengan membersikan kepala Minato yang berlumuran selesai Yuki pun menaruhkan tangannya pada tangan Minato lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat dan Minato pun menghilang

Atau lebih tepatnya lenyap dari ruangan itu.

"……ini lebih aman …belum waktunya kamu mengetahui semuanya…."ucap Yuki sambil berdiri.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

________________________________________________________________________

sementara itu Yuki dan Minato yang sedang menunggu Farenheit dan Kelvin belanja ,yang sekarang sedang jalan-jalan berdua….

**-Taman Bermain-**

Yuki dan Minato yang dibuat bosan menunggu oleh Farenheit dan Kelvin ,akhirnya memutuskan untuk berisitirahat di taman sambil makan es krim batangan.

Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan berwarna coklat tua di taman itu.

"…fuih..lama sekali mereka berdua…"gerutu Yuki sambil menikmati es krim miliknya.

Minato hanya diam menatap sekeliling taman bermain yang kelihatannya sudah tua itu,dengan tatapan kosong Minato seperti menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya.

Yuki lalu menyadarkan Minato yang es krimnya hampir meleleh"hei..kalo gak mau makan esnya buatku aja….kan sayang hampir meleleh tu…"ujarnya pada Minato.

Minato lalu menjilati es krim miliknya yang hampir saja membasahi tangannya itu.

"….Minato..menurutmu apa tujuan hidupmu…?"tiba –tiba Yuki bertanya pada Minato.

"………."Minato seakan tak bisa menjawab apa yang di pertanyakan Yuki padanya,Mungkin Minato juga sedang mencari tujuan dirinya hidup didunia .

Yuki lalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya itu ,lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata "mungkin kamu juga sedang mencarinya yah…."ujarnya dengan Minato juga membalas senyuman Yuki .

Tiba –tiba ditengah percakapan datanglah seseorang anak dengan rambut panjang coklat tua diurai sambil memakai jaket cardigan berwarna hitam dan memakai rok putih dengan imutnya berjalan masuk kearea taman itu.

Anak itu tiba –tiba berhenti didepan Yuki dan Minato yang sedang mengobrol dengan menegur Minato dengan suara imut miliknya.

"Minato nii-san!!!" panggilnya pada orang yang dia dan Yuki pun menoleh kesumber suara itu.

"Minato nii-san …jahat sekali kamu…melupakan janjimu !!.."teriaknya pada Minato.

Minato tersentak kaget mendengarnya,karena seingatnya dia tak pernah bertemu dengan anak ini sebelumnya.

"…..siapa yah..?apa pernah bertemu sebelumnya..?"sapa Minato ramah pada anak itu.

Anak itu hanya diam saja melihat Minato melontarkan kata-kata itu padanya,seakan membeku mendengar ucapannya.

"….Minato nii-san …jangan bercanda mulu deh…."jawabnya dengan diiringi tawa kecil."…...aku..benar-benar tidak ingat denganmu …."ucap Minato pada Maiko dengan nada sedih .

"……….."Maiko hanya diam seribu bahasa begitu mendengar hal tersebut,bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa pada dirinya ..?apa mungkin karena sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu..?mungkin saja….

Melihat atmosfir yang ada di depannya itu Yuki pun angkat bicara."..maaf..Minato masih butuh istirahat karena dirinya baru mengalami kecelakaan ….jadi mohon maaf.."

Maiko pun melirik kearah Yuki sambil memandanginya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki,kulit putih bersih bagaikan susu(?) rambutnya yang lurus berwarna biru tua terlihat manis ,dengan bola mata berpigmen warna abu-abu tua .terlihat sangat cantik.

Dan jika diperhatikan mereka berdua sangat mirip,bagaikan sepasang boneka yang tak bisa dipisahkan,begitulah pikirnya .

_The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off_

_I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow_

Minato lalu menundukan kepalanya ,Yuki hanya memalingkan pandangan matanya ke tempat lain seolah tak mau bertemu pandangan mata dengan Maiko.

Maiko hanya tertunduk lesu sambil menatap tanah berdebu yang ditapakinya,tanah yang di lihat dibawah yang tadi kering kini basah karena air matanya yang mengalir membasahi tanah.

Yuki yang melihatnya lalu bertanya"..siapa namamu...?" lalu Maiko mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap matanya lalu menjawab".....Maiko....."

Minato langsung memandang kearah Maiko lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengusap –usap kepala Maiko .

"jangan menangis.....jadilah anak yang tegar..Maiko.."ucap Minato sambil tersenyum lembut ke Maiko.

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go_

_If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again_

"Minato..nii-san.."Maiko kini mulai tersenyum lagi begitu melihat senyum di wajah Minato.

"sampai..nanti jika..aku ingat semua masa lalu dengan mu....kita akan bermain bersama ...Janji..?" kata Minato sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking kananya pada Maiko.

Lalu maiko pun melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan berkata "...janji...tapi jangan bohong yah...."ucapnya dengan ragu pada Minato.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum pada Maiko.

_I will hide my distant memories in my breast and sing_

Yuki yang melihatnya hanya diam membisu dan berpikir jika nanti Minato benar-benar kembali dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi dan misi yang diberikan untuknya berakhir apakah Minato akan melihatnya lagi dengan tatapan percaya.

Dan jika Minato kembali kepelukan sahabat dan keluarganya lagi apakah orang –orang itu akan menyalahkan dirinya dan aku..?

Lalu jika nanti kuberitaukan pada Minato tentang semuanya apakah dia akan kembali menempu cara yang sama?

Pikir Yuki yang termenung jauh di dasar hatinya memikirkan tentang masa depan nanti jika dirinya salah melagkahkan kakinya dan salah mengambil keputusan untuk Minato.

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand_

_Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully_

_Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity_

Farenheit dan kelvin pun datang memanggil Yuki dan Minato ,Yuki menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan bejalan menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya dalam hatinya Yuki berkata _"...masih ada Farenehit dan Kelvin yang akan menjaga dan menemaniku.."_

Minato pun menyusul kearah diriku dan melambaikan tangannya pada anak yang bernama Maiko itu, aku yakin anak itu pasti akan menjadi anak yang tegar dan kuat .yah..anak itu akan termotivasi oleh Minato..

Aku sedikit iri melihat keakraban mereka,tapi untuk apa aku iri padanya ..pada akhirnya nanti Minato juga akan melupakan diriku.

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you_

_I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry_

_I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted_

Jalani saja takdir yang sudah ditetapkan sekarang ,benar apa yang dikatakan Master jangan bimbang di tengah jalan teruslah berjalan walaupun dirimu bimbang,ingatlah semua hal yang membuat dirimu tersenyum pasti kau akan keluar dari jalan yang seperti labirin itu.

"..suatu hari nanti yah...?"ucapku yang berbisik pelan .Minato melirik kearah diriku dengan pandangan sedih tak berujung . namun aku membalasanya dengan sebuah senyuman padanya .

**-Dorm-**

Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore Di dorm,yang semua penghuninya sudah beraktifitas ,kini berkumpul di satu ruangan yaitu ruang tamu .

"tentu saja kalian tau apa yang akan kita bicarakan ...?"tanya Mitsuru yang mengawali topik pembicaraan .

"....ya..Minato menyerang Fuuka ..dan ..Penghuni baru yang ternyata juga Persona User selain kita .."kata Ken dengan nada lesu.

"....ayolah Ken..jangan murung...mari kita bicarakan satu persatu.."ujar Junpei

".....sekarang kita bicarakan tentang Souji Seta..."ucap Aigis.

"...kekuatan yang cukup dahsyat di punyainya......Personanya.."ujar Mitsuru yang langsung menatap Aigis

Aigis langsung berkata "..Izanagi no Okami...."dengan sangat pelan pada semuanya.

"...ehm..Izanagi itu bukannya dewa dalam legenda yah kan..?"tanya Yukari.

"iya..itu benar..."kata sepertinya langsung membuat suasana disana menjadi hening.

_Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone_

_Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting_

"…jadi apa masalahnya jika personanya dewa..?"Tanya Junpei sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tiba –tiba orang yang dibicarakan turun dari atas tangga sambil berbicara dengan telepon genggam yang menempel di melihat Souji yang turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari kamarnya.

Souji pura-pura tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dan juga tentang kejadian semalam, lebih tepatnya Souji memilih bungkam pada yang lain tentang kaitannya dengan kejadian semalam.

Souji masih berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon tanpa mempedulikkan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mata tajam, namun tetap tak dihiraukannya. Sampai pada akhirnya Aigis bertanya pada Souji .

"….apa yang sedang kamu sembunyikkan Souji-san..?"orang yang ditanya pun menoleh kearah Aigis sambil menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'memang ada apa..?'

Souji hanya menjawab "….tidak ada yang aku sembunyikkan dari kalian…"Aigis lalu bertanya lagi "…apa tujuanmu..?"

Souji tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aigis padanya dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yukari yang melihatnya pun naik pitam"heii!! Apa-apaan kamu?! Kalo ditanya jawab dong!!"bentak Yukari pada Souji.

Souji pun menoleh kearah Yukari dan menjawab"…...apa memang aku harus menjawab...?" yang langsung pergi dari Dorm dengan cepat.

Seketika itu ruangan jadi hening dan semuanya bertanya dan semuanya bertanya-tanya 'apakah tujuan orang itu'

"..*sigh* apakah dia adalah salah satu orang suruhan Yuki itu..?"tanya Junpei kesal.

"...kita akan ungkap apa yang ada dibalik semua ini..."ucap Mitsuru dengan tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

**-Paulownia Mall-**

Malam hari di Paulownia Mall yang dipadati dengan hilir mudik banyak orang pada malam itu.

Di dalam sebuah cafe ada seorang pemuda datang dengan mengenakan syal kuning yang dililitkan di lehernya dengan dandanan poni disisir kebelakang sedang menggoda para wanita cantik yang sedang lewat.

Lalu setelah melihat seseorang yang memandanginya pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi dari area cafe itu.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah lorong yang terdapat diujungnya sebuah pintu biru velvet.

Tak lama pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

Didalam dia disambut oleh seorang kakek tua berhidung panjang seperti pinokio versi tua ,dan disampingnya duduk seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan dikuncir satu.

".....lama tak jumpa....senang kita bertemu lagi...."sapa kakek tua itu padanya sambil tersenyum licik membingkai wajahnya .

Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis."nah..Margaret...lakukanlah..."perintah kakek tua itu pada wanita disebelahnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan membuka buku tipis biru velvet lalu kakek tua itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kartu .

Halaman yang dicari pun terbuka dan kartu itu melayang di udara dan menjadi satu berbentuk bola sinaran cahaya emas yang berkumpul diatas kepala pemuda itu.

"....nah..jalanilah takdir yang akan datang... "ujar kakek itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Seketika itu jua cahaya itu menyilaukan mata dan menyerap pemuda itu .

"..hah..hah..hah..." Minato langsung terbangun dari mimpinya ,Minato mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tadi refleks terbangun.

Minato menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya lalu melihat kearah jam dinding,setelah itu dia langsung meraih Mp3 miliknya lalu mengalungkannya di leher ,setelah itu memasang kedua headseatnya di telinganya dan menyetel lagu.

Minato lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya,karena dia tidak bisa lagi tertidur dengan perut kosong.

Minato menuruni tangga dengan santainya,setelah sampai dibawah Minato menghidupkan lampu dapur.

Apa yang dilakukan Minato di dapur malam –malam buta begini,tentu saja mencari malam ini bukan Dark Hour , banyak waktu untuk bersantai bagi Minato yang dulu sering memesan burger berskala besar pada saat ditraktir Junpei sampai mengahabiskan uang milik Junpei.

Dasar Leader rakus,tapi anehnya Minato masih keliatan slim (gak kayak Hanako..). setelah mendapatkan makanan ,Minato lantas duduk diatas sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

Dia mulai memakan salad (?) yang dia ambil dari kulkas tadi ,Minato memilih acara bagus untuk dilihat.

tiba-tiba satu acara tv yang layarnya hitam putih seperti tv rusak,yang berefek suara jeritan seorang wanita yang dikira Minato adalah acara film pembunuhan berantai.

Lalu muncul bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang ,dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek. Mereka berdua seperti kelihatan menari-nari sampai kahirnya muncul sesosok mahluk bersayap dibelakang mereka ,tanpa mereka ketahui mahluk itu mulai memakan mereka berdua bulat bulat.

Minato yang melihat sesuatu yang menurut banyak orang mengerikan itu ,hanya menatapnya dengan serius sambil masih menyantap salad.

Setelah mahluk itu menyantap kedua wanita itu,layarnya pun berubah menjadi bersih.

Mahluk itu bersayap hitam dengan memakai topeng di wajahnya yang menyembunyikan wajah asli mahluk yang berceceran darah segar setelah selesai menyatap camilannya tadi,dia lalu mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

Dan membentangkan kedua sayapnya yang lebar ,lalu menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata dari layar kembali lagi layar itu menjadi hitam putih.

Minato yang melihat itu pun lantas berdiri dan mendekati layar tv itu,lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke lcd tv itu.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh layar tv ,tangannya perlahan –lahan mulai tertarik masuk kedalam tv .

Minato hanya tenang saja karena tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya selain tangannya yang tertarik masuk,dia lalu merasa ada sesuatu meraih tangannya .

Minato ditarik paksa kedalam tv oleh sesuatu yang menarik dirinya .lantas Minato menarik kembali tangannya .

Yang membuat Minato terjatuh ke lantai karena sesuatu yang menariknya tadi secara tiba –tiba melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Minato.

Minato lalu berdiri dan melihat layar tv yang sudah tak seperti tv rusak tadi,kini sekelompok anak seusianya memakai baju seragam sekolah serta berkacamata ada didalam tv yang dia saksikan.

Yang ada di hadapan tv yang tadi menariknya adalah anak perempuan dengan memakai jaket kuning seperti baju olahraga.

"...shees...kukira yang kutarik tadi Shadow..."ujar anak itu kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat tadi.

"....Chie-senpai jangan melakukan hal yang gegabah...."ujar seorang anak perempuan centil yang dikuncir dua .

"habis..aku penasaran sih....gara-gara tadi ada jeritan seseorang dari arah sini..."ujar cewek tomboy itu.

"hem..pokoknya sekarang kita selidiki lubang apa itu tadi ..Chie.."kini giliran boneka berunag yang bicara.

"....Teddie benar...ayo kita periksa lubang apa ini..."ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua yang mendekati layar tv .

Lalu semua orang tadi mendekat kearah layar tv yang kini sedang Minato pria mungil bertopi itu mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya ke layar tv.

Dan muncul bulatan seperti tetesan air,lalu tangan anak itu menyembul kearah Minato.

Minato pun mundur selangkah menghindari tangan Naoto yang meraba – raba. Tangan itu pun tertarik masuk kedalam lagi.

"....bagaimana...?"tanya seorang cowok berpostur tubuh kekar seperti preman pada pria mungil itu.

Cowok mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata "..tak ada apa-apa.."ujarnya.

"hem... Hei!! Lihat ada seseorang !"teriak cewek berbando merah pada semuanya .seluruh orang pun menoleh kembali kearah lubang yang kini ada seorang cowok berambut emo berwarna biru tua memakai baju kaos yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya .

"....neh...cowok..itu mirip dengan Naoto..!!"teriak cewek tomboy itu tiba –tiba dengan histeris begitu melihat Minato .

Setelah itu semua orang pun memandangi Minato lalu menoleh kearah yang ditoleh pun merasa gugup "eh... kenapa..?"tanya Naoto.

"Naoto..apa kamu punya saudara kembar..."tanya Rise sambil menoleh dengan gaya horor pada Naoto.

"....tidak..."jawabnya singkat .Kanji lalu bertanya pada Minato "heii kauu..apa yang dari tadi kamu lihat..?"tanya Kanji dengan nada preman pada Minatoyang sedari tadi hanya memandangi tak bergeming sama sekali.

Orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab ,sehingga membuat Kanji marah "Heii!! Budeg yah?? Ditanya gak jawab!!"bentak Kanji yang bukan tipe Emotionless seperti Minato.

Minato yang baru sadar bahwa ada yang bertanya padanya ,langsung melepas headset yang menyumbat telingannya "maaf..kalian tadi bicara apa..?" sambil pasang tampang wajah tidak berdosa.

Semuanya pun pada Sweatdroped ngeliatnya .Minato berjalan mendekati layar tv dan menjulurkan kepalanya masuk ,hal itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"WTH??!...kenapa bisa..??"kata Chie kayak orgil ditengah jalan (ditendang Chie .)."Chie senpai ..tenanglah sedikit..."kata Kanji yang sweatdropped.

"...apa kamu Persona User..?"tanya Naoto yang langsung memandang Minato.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan ,tiba-tiba seseorang menjerit meliat Miinato yang tak lain adalah Yuki .yang saat itu langsung menarik Minato keluar tv.

"...apa yang kamu lakukan..??"tanya Yuki yang masih bertanya –tanya ngeliatnya.

"ah...anu..tadi Cuma penasaran aja ..gak taunya masuk beneran.."jelas Minato dengan Inocent Facenya.

Yuki lantas menoleh kearah tv ,lalu mendekat kelayar mulai berpikir lalu tersenyum seakan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Semua orang yang memandangi Yuki seakan menemukan mangsa baru .(ditembak)

Yuki lalu berjalan kembali ketempat Minato "yah..gak papa Cuma Yasogami High aja…gak ada orang yang rambutnya mirip Farenheit.."ujar Yuki sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Semua Investigation Team terkejut mendengar itu."neh…dari mana kalian tau hal itu…?"Tanya Teddie.

Yuki langsung berbalik lagi dan berkata "Teddie ..khan..?"tanyanya I.T pun terkejut 'darimana dia tau nama Teddie ,padahal ketemu aja gak pernah..?'

"hem..biar kutebak satu persatu….emm mulai dari kanan…"sambil menunjuk Naoto "Naoto Shirogane…..Cewek pemalu…"wajah Naoto langsung memerah.

"emm…Rise Kujikawa..orang centil…ganjen…"orang yang ditunjuk pun marah"appaaa.??"

"Chie Satonaka ,Yosuke Hanamura,Teddie, Kanji Tatsumi dan ……"Yuki mulai berhenti menunjuk begitu melihat Yukiko."ehm..ada apa yah..?"Tanya Yukiko.

"..emm ..tidak ..Yukiko Amagi…"ujar Yuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."hei..dimana Leader kalian..?Seta Souji bukan..?"Tanya Yuki lagi.

Semua orang pun diam "darimana kamu tau hal sedetail ini tentang kami..?"Tanya Yosuke.

"wah…anak pintar..aku tau dari Minato tak kenal kalian tapi ada sangkut pautnya dengan Minato…"ujar Yuki sambil menunjuk Minato.

Semua orang melihat kearah Minato yang sudah tidur dengan wajah manisnya.'ooh..so cute..'semua orang terpana melihat Minato yang lagi bobo'.

"biarkan saja …dia memang senang tidur…"kata Yuki diiringi dengan sedikit chuckle.

Yuki lalu melempar bongkahan es besar kearah Minato namun es itu tidak mampu melukai ada perisai yang menghalanginya, ya tentu saja itu Thanatos yang langsung muncul dibelakang Minato.

Semuanya pun terkejut "…berarti benar…kalian Persona User…"ujar Yukiko.

"nah..kalian mengerti kan …apa yang ada di dalam tubuh anak ini…serta sangkut pautnya pada Leader kalian…."ujar Yuki yang memegangi jarum es panjang (kayak iklan clear itu loh..)

"berarti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kembalinya Midnight Chanel..?"Tanya Naoto.

"tepat sekali dan kembalinya Tartarus dan Dark Hour…"ujar Yuki. "apa itu Tartarus dan Dark Hour…? "Tanya Teddie.

"….kalian akan datang ke Iwatodai kan..?"Tanya Yuki ."emm..iya…tentu saja..karena kami semua akan bersekolah di Gekoukan…besok kami berangkat..."ujar Chie.

"nah..kalau begitu..kita akan bertemu lagi…dan akan kujelaskan semuanya pada kalian…."kata Yuki sambil memunculkan api yang melelehkan jarum es di tangannya.

"Tunggu..!! siapa namamu..?"Tanya Naoto "dan kenapa kamu tau semuanya..??"lanjutnya

"ooh,iya namaku Yuki Sakurai…karena aku sudah tau semuanya…sampai akhir…"ujar Yuki yang langsung berbalik.

"kembalilah..ini sudah larut malam…nama anak ini Minato Arisato.."ujar Yuki yang langsung memegang remote tv seakan ingin mematikan tv.

"tenanglah ..jika kumatikan tv ini maka kalian semua akan kembali ke tempat tidur kalian…ingat jangan ceritakan ini pada orang lain…dah…"ujar Yuki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'PITSS' tv pun mati dan semua I.T kembali ke rumahnya lagi."jadi…Ryoji sudah kembali…"kata Yuki pelan sambil melihat kearah Minato.

"aku.. telat selangkah….."ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya."baiklah……tak akan kubiarkan kamu berbuat seenaknya lagi… Ryoji…."ujar Yuki sambil menodongkan jarum es pada Minato.

"…..hm…kalo gak ada Ryoji ,gak seru dong….disini kan dia sebagai pemanis.."ujar Yuki ,sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yuki lalu mendekati Minato dan memperhatikan wajahnya (wew Close Up ).dia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada jidat Minato.

"…ah…ini ulah Master…yang pastinya…*chuckle*.."dia lalu berjalan menjauhi Minato .

"….ini dilakukan untuk membuat ku kebingungan…"ujar Yuki lagi yang langsung meninggalkan Minato dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

**-Morning-**

pagi hari yang cerah bagi para murid di Sma yang terkenal Di Iwatodai,pagi hari ini diadakan acara penerimaan Beasiswa ,disana juga hadir para SEES yang sudah lulus.

**-Barisan Khusus-.**

Mari kita banting Camera kearah barisan Khusus dimana termasuk Chie,Yukiko,Kanji,Rise,Naoto,Yosuke,teddie adalah salah satu murid yang duduk di bangku khusus.

"sheez....aku gak nyangka loh kita bakalan masuk Gekkoukan .."ujar Chie sambil memainkan jarinya.

"ahhahahaaa.....fufu..kita masuk sini Cuma karena kisi-kisi jawaban dari Souji..ahahahaa"ujar Yukiko terbahak –bahak Geli .

"well..well dasar Hyena..."ujar Chie sweatdropped "yah walaupun begitu nanti kita tinggal dimana ne..?"Ujar Teddie yang sekarang duduk disebelah Chie.

"hem..katanya disediakan asrama khusus..sih..tapi gak tau juga.."ujar saat perbincangan ,Pidato dari Mitsuru pun selesai.

"well kita sambut pidato dari Ketua Osis ,Farenheit Crono."ujar Host(?).

*APLAUSE*

Masuklah Farenheit dengan mata mengantuknya di atas panggung

"........saya ucapkan selamat bagi para murid penerima beasiswa....dan dengan diadakannya program ini diharapkan para siswa dapat belajar lebih giat lagi...Terimakasih.."ujarnya yang langsung turun.

"ehm...err...baiklah. demikiannlah..bla..bla.."dan setelah itu para Murid berhamburan menuju kelas mereka masing –masing.

**-SEES ROOM-**

Semua SEES kembali datang dengan baju seragam mereka masing-masing,yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa.

"well apa kalian tadi melihat Minato dan anak yang bernama Yuki itu..?"tanya Mitsuru.

"yah..kami melihatnya dengan jelas....dan juga Souji ..."ujar Aigis."baiklah kita akan selidiki sekarang .."ujar Mitsuru lagi,yang sekarang memegang beberapa data yang ia temukan.

"!!!" semua mata kini tertuju pada satu data yaitu Minato.

"dimulai dari Leader kita terdahulu...."ujarnya sambil membuka data.

_**- To Be Continued-**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**-After Word's-**

akhirnyaaa….sampai juga pada chap 5 inih….maafkan saya karena menunda pengupdettan fic ysng satu inih…well disini sebenarnya saya mau memunculkan adegan Mitsuru mencari data tentang Souji di Gekkoukan serta Yukics…ehhee..kenapa saya lama Updet..?

Karena saya kebanyakan nonton Kim bum(BBF) Kyaaa!!

kemunculan I.T yang tadinya tidak saya rencanakan tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak saya..jadi saya pikir 'Why not?' masukin aja deh….tapi mereka nanti gak bakal lama kok di Iwatodai…

chap yang ini agak panjang karena saya sekalian aja biar gak lama …. Kayaknya nanti endingnya bakalan Good ending deh….(lho?! Kok saya ngasih Spoilers yah..?)

ehem….saya berterimakaih buat yang sudah baca dan menyisahkan waktunya buat fic saya yang gaje ini..

00hh yah nanti ada** P3 Portable!!** ada kembaran Minato Versi ce ...XD

Specially For :**Shina Suzuki**,**Sora45**,**Iwanisihi Nana**,**lalapyon,'T-800'MasTavish**,**Tetsuwa Shuujin,Moca Marochi**. Dan **semua orang** yang sudah membaca Fic saya ini .

Oh..yah saya ingin ucapkan **'Marhaban Ya Ramadhan** ' Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ,selamat berpuasa ! CAYO!!.


	6. Prepare

**SPOILER:  
**Di chap 6 ini pencarian data dilakukan, di Gekkoukan Yukari bertemu Minato yang dengan sendirinya menghindar dari 6 ini Prepare.(gak ada yang nanya)OOC,Gaje,R&R ?

**DISCLAIMER:**

©ATLUS adalah corporated yang membuat semua SMT series ,dan saya cuman Fans yang menghayal kelanjutan ceritanya..

* * *

_**Persona : The Rebirth.**_

_Right here shadow_

_10 o'clock direction_

_Seize the moment_

_They destroy the nation_

_Your rhyme is slow-motion_

_Give me motivation_

_Freaked out now_

_And dead on arrival_ .

* * *

**Prepare  
**

"_kenapa …….tak ada siapapun yang datang ?padahal hari ini ulang tahunku…"_ aku terus berlari keseluruh rumah ,tapi tak kutemukan siapapun juga.

Aku berlari kearah kamar ayah dan ibu ,tapi hasilnya Nihil . tak ada siapapun.

Akhirnya aku ingat bahwa ayah dan ibu terbakar bersama mobil yang kami tumpangi di jembatan ,pada waktu itu bulan bersinar dengan terangnya.

'Minato…..Minato…!!' saat terbangun ,Yuki sudah ada dihadapanku yang sepertinya sudah siap berangkat , kulihat matahari pagi yang membuat mataku silau karenanya.

"…..jam berapa sekarang?"begitu melihat pagi sudah menampakkan sinarnya,"hem..masih jam 7.30 kok..tenang kamu bangun 30 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya ayo sarapan dulu.." aja Yuki yang langsung keluar dari hadapanku sambil membaca sabuah Map merah.

Aku tak peduli apa itu,tapi tampaknya aku tak perlu tau..'Minato lalu mengganti bajunya dan langsung turun kebawah.

Begitu sampai di penghujung dekat anak tangga ,dirinya sudah Mendapati Kelvin ,Farenheit dan Yuki yang sekarang sedang menikmati makanannya masing –masing.

Tiba –tiba Yuki mengguncang tubuh Minato " HEI!! Minato !! jangan Molor donk!!" dengan mimic wajah sangar .

Minato hanya celingukan melihat Yuki ,dan ditertawai seluruh orang yang ada di perpustakaan.

"*sigh* dasar tukang MOLOR!!"ejek -tiba sekolah berguncang ,seluruh siswa panic dan berhamburan keluar ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Semuanya berlari kearah lapangan olahraga .guncangan berhenti namun tiba-tiba langit pun berubah menjadi hitam pekat seperti malam hari .

Matahari berubah menjadi bulan yang berwarna hijau keperakan bersinar terang ,seluruh fasilitas elektronik pun mati seketika ,dan orang-orang berubah menjadi peti mati .

-

-

Dark Hour

Para SEES yang menyadari fenomena aneh ini langsung berkumpul ke lapangan ,mereka terlambat seluruh siswa sudah menjadi peti mati .

"apa yang terjadi..?"Tanya Akihiko. "Dark Hour?! Kenapa siang hari terjadi?" sambung Ken.

"eh! ….ini.."Mitsuru merasakan aura yang ia kenal ,"ada apa Mitsuru-san?" Tanya Aigis.

"….aku merasakan 7 orang Persona User !!"teriak Mitsuru sambil mencoba untuk mengetahui letak mereka.

"APA??!!" teriak Yukari kaget "emm…Tidak!! Ada 12 Orang!!"ralat Mitsuru."tidak termasuk kita kan?"Tanya Junpei blo'on.

"Stupei goblokh! Ya nggak lah!!"ejek Yukari ."dimana mereka " Tanya Akihiko.

"7 orang berada di koridor ,dan 4 lainnya ada di sekitar kitta ! yang satunya menghilang.." jelas Mitsuru.

"baiklah..kita bagi kelompok ! Yukari ,Junpei ,Ken, kearah Aigis,dan Koromaru periksa lapangan ! "

"Baik!!" jawab semuanya ."dan aku akan mencari yang satunya ….Mitsuru bersembunyilah dan berilah aba-aba!"perintah Akihiko.

Semuanya pun langsung pergi ke tempat yang dimaksudkan Akihiko.

-

-

IT.

"wow….sekolah ini ternyata menyeramkan yagh.."ucap Yukiko sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri,"Shes..Yukiko jangan membuatku takut…"erang Chie pada Yukiko.

"Teddie takut nee….Teddie takut gelap…uhuk!..Sensei!!" secara spontan Teddie memeluk Yosuke yang ada disebelahnya sambil mewek jelek.

"YAIK !! TEDDIIEE!!aku bukan pasangan Homo mu!!" Ronta Yosuke.

"………….."Kanji jadi Swete. "yosuke-Senpai jangan ribut dong!!"ejek Rise ." yah…Yosuke –senpai itu kekanakan sekali " timpal Naoto.

Mendengar hal itu Yosuke pun pasang puppy eyes"kalian berdua jahat sekali…"melihat hal itu Chie dan Yukiko pun menimpali " kamu ini kayak anak kecil aja !.." ejek Chie,"*mendengus*aku jijik melihatnya.."ujar Yukiko.

Mendengar hal itu Yosuke pun akhirnya berpelukan dengan Teddie sambil mewek jelek.

"Semuanya !! aku merasakan Persona User mendekat kearah kita!!semuanya ada 3 orang…"jelas Rise.

"dimana Rise?" Tanya Naoto yang insting detektifnya langsung muncul.

"..emh..diarah belokan .! semuanya Bersiap!" Teriak Rise.

Semuanya pun langsung bersiap dalam keadaan tempur.

-

-

SEES

Junpei ,Yukari ,dan Ken berada tepat di penghujung belokan namun tiba-tiba bongkahan es melayang kearah mereka ,Yukari dan Ken terkena es namun Junpei Menghindar.

"ow..shit! kenapa aku yang selalu kena !" Ucap Yukari kesal,sambil mencoba berdiri.

"hah! Yuka-tan buodoh!!"ejek Junpei "APA?!"mendengar hal tersebut Yukari langsung reflek berdiri dan menendang Junpei.

Ken dan I.T hanya bengong melihat tingkah mereka,"oh..ayolah senpai …kalian memalukan sekali.." ucap Ken dengan polos pada senpainya.

Tapi mereka tak mendengar ucapan Ken dan terus cekcok ,"well mereka mirip dengan …."ucap Rise sambil ngelirik kearah Chie dan Yosuke.

"yah..aku setuju dengan Rise." Jawab Naoto singkat."aku juga " sambung Yukiko."Teddie Juga Ne!"timpal Teddie.

"…yah aku juga sama" timpal Kanji.

Mendengar hal itu Yosuke berkata "hei! Kami ini gak sama dengan dua orang bodoh itu!"

"HELOO!! Jangan bawa namaku ! KAMI? Lo aja kali..!" teriak Chie pada Yosuke.

"ya ,tapi kan gak usah Kayak Gitu DONK!!" jawab Yosuke. Dan mulailah pertengkaran heboh.

Semuanya hanya menghela napas."baiklah .cukup waktu bermainnya.." semuanya menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang familiar ini.

Yuki duduk di bingkai jendela dengan memandangi Yukari pun melepaskan anak panahnya kearah Yuki namun meleset.

"aw…jangan emosi begitu dong..aku kan Cuma ingin main-main sebentar."jawab Yuki dengan wajah Inocentnya.

" kami tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu !"jawab Ken "oh..Amada-san apakah kamu serius dengan perkataanmu itu?"jawabnya lagi.

"tentu saja Bodoh " jawab Junpei.

Yuki lalu turun "baiklah sekarang aku akan serius..sampai dua pemain itu datang."sambil mengeluarkan tembakan dan menembakkannya kekepala.

Muncullah persona Thanatos.(nanti tak jelasin)yang langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah SEES.

Semuanya terpelanting dibuatnya ."kenapa…?"ucap Chie sambil melihat Thanatos.

"perasaan apa ini.."ucap Yukiko.

"sebeginikah SEES yang dikatakan Minato itu? HAH! Kalian bahkan tak mampu menyerangku sedikit pun..bagaimana kalian mau menyelamatkan Minato?"Tanya Yuki pada Yukari yang tak berdaya.

"Kh.."

"padahal aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan kalian.." ucap Yuki dengan nada sedih sambil membalikkan badannya kearah I.T

"ah..kau yang waktu itu.." ucap Yosuke "akhirnya kita bertemu juga ..kalian pasti kaget melihat kejadian ini ." jawab Yuki ramah pada Yosuke.

"kalau tidak salah kamu.." ucap Kanji sambil mengingat-ingat."Yuki Sakurai" sambung Yuki.

"ah! Iya!itu dia.."sambung Teddie.

"maaf kalau boleh bertanya ..kenapa kamu bisa tau nama dan biography kami?dan kenapa kamu menyerang orang itu?"Tanya Naoto pada Yuki seperti menginterogasi.

"jangan khawatir..aku ada di pihak kalian,nah semuanya cepatlah ke lapangan ..karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan Game .." ucap Yuki sambil mendorong mereka semua.

"dan disana akan ada Seta –san kalian .." lanjut Yuki .mendengar nama souji disebut semuanya pun langsung menuju kearah Lapangan.

Yuki lalu melihat kearah Yukari,Ken dan Junpei yang tak sadarkan diri.

"nah kalian juga akan kuundang dalam game ini…dan kalian akan jadi bidak caturku *chuckle*"sambil menyunggingkan senyuman jahat diwajahnya.

-

-

I.T(adegan berlarian menuju lapangan)

Para I.T sedang menuju kearah lapangan "apakah kita bisa mempercayai anak tadi?" Tanya Chie sambil berlari.

"kita harusmencoba dahulu dan mengungkap semua yang ada dibalik ini semua senpai "ucap Naoto yang berada disamping Chie.

"Naoto benar,kita tak tau kalau belum mencoba"sambung Yosuke."tapi…apa hubungannya dengan Senpai ..?" Tanya Rise.

"kita hanya perlu mencoba mencari tau ini semua Rise …."jawab Yukiko.

"ya…begitulah Ne! "sambung Teddie yang ada di belakang Rise .

"kita semua perlu jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan atas ini semua …" ujar Yosuke .

"Yap ! kau benar Senpai!" jawab kanji dengan semangat.

Tak terasa mereka semua sudah berada di lapangan sekolah ,yang mereka dapati hanyalah peti mati berukuran besar dimana-mana dan bercak darah dimana-mana.

"Clash!" suara itu menarik pandangan I.T dan dua orang sedang bertarung diantara peti mati.

Seseorang yang kelihatan lebih tua memakai rompi merah dan berambut abu-abu,mengenakan sarung tangan tinju.

Sedangkan seorang lagi bertopi hitam ,mengenakan baju seragam Gekkoukan.

"Shit !" teriak Akihiko geram . _Tch,evokerku tertinggal di ruang benda tajam yang bisa kugunakan ,seranganku Nihil …tak bisa mengenainya. _Akihiko melirik sekitarnya dan menemukan tombak kayu runcing dan mengambilnya lalu mengarahkannya pada anak bertopi itu.

Serangan Akihiko melukai pipinya _,sial ! Cuma kena pipinya..!_pipi anak bertopi itu mengeluarkan darah,namun kembali pulih.

Akihiko lalu mengarahkan tinjunya secara spontan,yang membuat anak itu tersungkur kebelakang.

Topinya terlepas,rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu keperakan melambai –lambai diterpa angin.

Matanya berwarna abu-abu muda,senada dengan rambutnya."Souji Seta.."ucap Akihiko yang melihat Souji yang mencoba berdiri.

Karena penglihatan kurang jelas ,jadi I.T tak mampu melihat dengan jelas."apa?Senpai ?"Rise yang mendengarnya hanya celingukan .

"Huh?dimana dia?" Tanya Yosuke "Sensei Ne?"Teddie Celingukan juga.

Tiba-tiba dari atas melesat bongkahan Es besar kearah Akihiko yang langsung mengenainya."AAKH"akihiko menahan sakit karena terkena serangan Bufula .

"satu sama.."tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari bayangan hitam .

Pemuda tinggi ,bermata abu-abu senada dengan rambutnya dengan gaya potongan mangkuk mengenakan pakaian Gekoukan .

Akihiko dan I.T serempak berkata: "APA?!" pemuda itu lalu mendekati Souji dan menolongnya "bantu aku mengalahkan orang ini.." ucap pemuda yang mirip Souji itu.

Souji hanya bengong memandang pemuda itu 'bagaimana bisa ada orang lain yang persis dengannya bahkan sampai suaranya pun mirip '

"sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertanya , nanti akan kujelaskan " sambungnnya lagi.

Souji yang mendengar hal itu lalu melepaskan topinya dan memegang Katananya "terserah .." ujarnya.

Mereka berdua lalu mengambil pose (?) sambil berdiri bersebelahan.

Pandangan menjadi jelas dan I.T pun dapat melihat pertarungan dengan jelas.

"senpai jadi Dua !!" teriak Rise. " apa yang terjadi " Ucap Yousuke.

Souji dan Akihiko yang tidak menyadari kehadiran I.T hanya melanjutkan pertarungan.

Souji memanggil Izanagi No Okami dan mengeluarkan Bufudyne, diikuti dengan kembaran Souji yang mengeluarkan serangan Ziodyne ,serangan keduanya berbenturan dan menimbulkan serangan petir yang besar mengarah pada Akihiko .

Akihiko hanya memandang dengan pasrah pada kilatan besar yang mengarah padanya dan "AAKKH!" Akihiko berteriak kesakitan ,tubuhnya sudah mulai kelelahan karena menerima serangan barusan.

Dan pada akhirnya tubuhnya roboh ke tanah.

I.T hanya menganga menyaksikan pertarungan barusan yang akhirnya di menangkan Souji.

Kembaran Souji lalu berlari mendekati Akihiko ,Souji hanya melihatnya dan mendekatinya .

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"Tanyanya.

"aku disuruh Yuki untuk membawanya ke panggung ,sebelum Minato bangun…"jawabnya yang sedang mengangkat Akihiko.

Mendengar hal itu Souji hanya diam ,dan melihat sekeliling yang mendapati Yosuke dan lainnya memandangi dirinya.

Dirinya terkejut karena tak menyadari keberadaan mereka semua,kembaran Souji yang menyadari hal itu lalu berdiri dan berkata pada I.T" maaf ya,sepertinya kalian salah paham dengan apa yang kalian lihat.." ujarnya

"kenapa kau ada disni..?"Tanya yosuke. Mendengar hal itu ,kembaran Souji lalu tersenyum dan meremas kartu Tarot yang langsung mengeluarkan cahaya biru mengelilinginya.

"kuharap kalian datang juga …Hanamura "ucap kembaran Souji yang lalu menghilang ."Tunggu!!" teriak Yosuke.

Namun Souji keburu menghilang .

"SHIT!!"

-

-

Minato

_Gelap sekali tempat ini…_Minato melihat sekelilingnya yang hitam pekat._dimana ini….rasanya sesak sekali._

-Monlight Bridge-

"Kh…kalian pasti tau siapa dia kan?"ucap pemuda itu._apa?dimana ini?apa yang..?_semua orang melihat kearah pemuda berambut biru yang diam bagaikan patung.

"maksudmu..?"

"ya..setengah dari diriku ada didalam tubuhnya …selama ini aku hidup ditubuhnya ,ya..selama 10 tahun ini aku melakukan kegiatan yang juga dia lakukan ."jawab pemuda itu sambil memalingkan muka.

"tidak mungkin.."

"ini fakta…aku tau kalian tak mungkin anak ini ada dalam pertarunganku melawan Aigis 10 tahun silam ,karena tak punya pilihan lain lagi .."

"Kh..kenpa kau diam saja ?"

"………….."

"jadi untuk apa selama ini kita ..?"

_CKITT_

Minato merasakan sakit dikepalanya,nyeri Minato mengangkat wajahnya dirinya sekarang ada di sebuah kamar.

_Pemuda berambut biru itu …aku?_ Dirinya sedang duduk diranjang sambil menatap kelantai dengan tatapan kosong.

'_apa yang harus kulakukan….waktunya semakin sempit'(_suara hati Minato)"…………."

'_untuk apa aku bertarung jika aku sendirilah penyebabnya?'_"……….."

Minato menutup matanya dan menenangkan dirinya ,ketika dirinya membuka mata dia sekarang sudah ada di atap sebuah sekolah.

_Aku dan….._

Dirinya melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berbaring di pangkuan seorang gadis .

"sebentar lagi temanmu datang….kumohon beristirahatlah ,aku akan selalu melindungimu dan selalu berada disampingmu.."

……..

-

-

Suara mesin roda jam dinding berputar dengan cepat ,jarum jam mengarah tepat keangka untuk mempersiapkan diri .

"Orang –orang terpilih akan mencari sebuah jawaban dari petualangannya ,

Mencari kebenaran yang akan membawanya pada sebuah cahaya,

Suatu hubungan yang akan membantunya menemukan sebuah jawaban,

Yang harus merelakan hubungan itu sendiri demi menemukan sebuah jawaban dari petualangan terbesar di kehidupan kita."

Yuki lalu menatap bulan yang sedang penuh ,dan melihat kearah kedua temannya,serta orang penting yang telah hadir di panggung miliknya.

'Joker' yang telah hadir ,

'As' yang telah tiba,

'Sekop'yang telah lengkap,

'Diamond 'yang telah terkoleksi,

'Keriting' yang telah bersatu,

Dan 'Hati' yang akan datang ,

"It's show time"

_**To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~After Word's~**

Maaf karena baru UPDATE ! karena saya sedang melakukan Ujian Mid semester (yang hasilnya Fisika dan Sejarah yang jeblok ….-_-,)

Well ……ada sedikit ubahan pada adegan di Monlight Brigde ,pada saaat Ryoji Ngomong tuh kata-katanya sedikit diubah ^^,

Dan Adegan Souji dan Kembarannya itu saya akan bahas di Chap selanjutnya .

**Kritik & saran :**

**Hayato Arisato** :Gimana kalau Investigation Team (IT) vs SEES? Kan IT berteman dg Yuki. Jadi SEES bisa mengira mereka komplotan Yuki. Ng... Yuki itu apa asistennya Igor atau apa? *ditendang karena nebak-nebak*

(Tebakan Hayato-san hambear benar !,Yuki bukan Asistennya Igor loh..)

**VanXallsburG:**

akhirrnya gw review juga...

lanjutannya donkk _ *maksa*

minato ceweknya bakalan beneran muncul negh??

gw tunggu pisan iahh..(makasih banyak,entar yah.)

**Shina Suzuki**:

Huwaa, saya telaat DX maafkan sayaa -sujud di tanah-

Chapter yang menarik, tapi kayaknya masih ada beberapa pengulangan kata yang saya temukan... mungkin, sih. Nggak tau ah. -digiles-

Maiko pun ada... untung nggak ada Nozomi. Untung sekali. -ngga penting-(updatenya ngacir,jadi masih banyak kesalahan )

**Mocca-Marocchi:**

Akhirnya IT muncul juga! Yee!!

Lirik lagu yang ada di chapter ini translationnya Kimi no Kioku kan?^^

Please update soon! (iya ,tuh lirikna kimi no kioku ^^)

**Iwanishi Nana**:

Jangan manggil2 saya dulu a.k.a Minato versi ce... kan blom rilis? (-ditabok-)

Hohoho, saya sweatdropped pas baca bagian terakhirnya, pidato Farenheit itu loh, singkat-garink-tak berisi yang dihasilkan dari otak tukang molor! AHhahHAHHAHhaHAHA! kayanya selain virus ketawa Yukiko, virus molor Minato juga nular xD Ambil masker demi keselamatan anda!(XD)


	7. Sin

Spotlight**: Minato Arisato/ Souji Seta **

Disclaimer**: P4 & P3 chara are properties of Megami Tensei and ATLUS**©

Rated: **T **

Language: **Indonesian**

Titled: **Persona The Rebirth**

**Author Note : **POV orang pertama diatas adalah Aigis,dan **coba tebak siapa** yang melawan Aigis itu?.untuk Chap 7 ini gambaran baju para Oc saya bajunya yang ada kayak di **Pandora Hearts.**Chap 7 ini banyak terinspiransi dari **Kurohitsuji ,Pandora Hearts dan Nabari No Ou,Death Note.**

**Chapter 7 : SIN **

_"Trapped inside this cage made of glass,_

_hurt feelings held captive in the cold and icy night._

_From far beyond the infinite dark._

_There must always be a ray of light."_

Nyanyian melodi yang terlontar dari mulut Pembunuh yang sekarang berada di hadapanku, terasa begitu miris ketika mendengarnya . Terdengar lembut namun juga terdengar suara kepedihan.

Miris bukan?, seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya bisa menyanyikan lagu sesedih ini .

Dibawah langit yang diguyuri hujan bertaburkan awan mendung ,berlantaikan darah segar yang membasahi bumi. Dirinya terlihat seperti sedang menangis , tetap dengan posisi berdirinya yang mematung menghadap ke arah langit, sambil memegangi sebuah pedang Katana berlumuran darah . Noda darah yang mengotori bumi perlahan-lahan tersapu oleh guyuran hujan, masih tetap berdiri mematung , _aku harus mewasp__adai __setiap gerak-geriknya_ .

PIP,PIP

Suara sensor yang menandakan ada suatu bagian yang ERROR .

**išd ûDÐ‡A½Îœ_IqbJ#xÌêºƒ  
_6k àê#ª¢A„Sh°ëž&_ÊŒt(QÊ%_ìÌp%m ‡&]ÙcaS_l= XíòÀ_¯èáü\P 1»Mh_Ÿ9£_Mà¬ÌV®dDAí×aV×B ™[ÝˆfJ Ã P_|8¯_**

**_Ö„_AÛ_V^…ó¹f**

**_ÌH ín÷ÞÜ-Æ  
_é"_á€dÒzÏû¨nœ"ÇŠ¹ €Ø©ð'ä bµ_·–&û_ÜÎâ¤2»Æ_v¹÷ÞÄKy_Ï¼¤óöD:²¤œœ,AGm¯Õ\nzÈÇiÛ_Ã™_ã_¼.uÏ‡Y_C¾_6ìOMf"å3o¶rÅÜ$¨Ã5…µûœÂN_H…T[XF64ÌT_,Ñœ¬üËM0ëE)`#ý5¤XYƒ`ø×¤•RQD" SYSTEM OPERATION ERROR : corupted ...**

_Tenang, cuma sedkit kerusakan .aku harus tenang._

**PIPIPIPI,PONG!**

_C y_þÒ -ñszÕ+._H;ÀÅ_ÄF„¼u_˜_y[_Ý_òÖû_QÈÛ_RXÈÛ2'¹BÞ&½_ò6 _òVHš""4Cb-.÷DôB0PT_

EH?

"A-apa ini?"Tiba -tiba tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya **, "DANGEROUS OPERATION FAULD!"** itulah yang tertera pada 'layar' pemantau kerusakan .

Orang 'itu' mendekat kearahku , semakin mendekat . Tapi aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku .

Kaku, dan berat .

Masih tetap dalam keadaan sebleumnya Hujan yang menggguyuri,

Ahh...dimana yang lainnya ?apakah mereka terbunuh?ataukah mereka ditahan dan disandera?

"15.45..."

?

Apa maksudnya?apa arti ucapannya itu? 15 : 45 orang ? atau 15/45?

"yang masih berfungsi sepenuhnya hanya 15 bagian saja..."

Semakin dekat ,

Dekat ,

Sangat dekat,

Wajahnya yang pucat itu sekarang tepat berada dihadapanku , dia memasang wajah mengantuknya yang khas itu .

"kau salah..."

?

Apa yang salah ?, aku ingin bicara tapi suaraku tak mau keluar sedikitpun, apa mungkin semuanya sudah berakhir disini?

Dia tersenyum ,

Tapi senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya itu licik, seolah menandakan bahwa dia telah menemukan kelemahan terbesar diriku.

Menjauh,

Ada siluet yang serasa tidak asing lagi bagiku, menghampiri dirinya.

Dua orang pria,

Kembar lebih tepatnya.

?

Tunggu dulu seharusnya hanya ada satu orang dirinya di dunia ini?, apa artinya ini?

Apa ini perbuatan si Sakurai brengsek itu?

Ah,hujannya reda.

Kabut disekelilingnya menghilang,bagus ! aku jadi bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada disana dengan jelas.

!

"?"

Tempat apa ini?, banyak sekali warna merahnya... Bikin pusing kepala saja.

ZRAKK

Entah darimana muncul 7sangkar merpati berukuran raksasa yang mampu dimasuki seorang manusia,

Ukh ,kabutnya menghalangi saja .

Di dalam ketujuh sangkar itu semuanya adalah kelompok SEES ?

Ada 2 sangkar yang masih belum ada penghuninya,

Sangkar yang berwarna emas terang yang berada ditengah ,dan sangkar yang berada di ujung paling kanan sekali.

Setelah diperhatikan dengan teliti ternyata masing-masing sangkar terdapat plat nama masing-masing

Anggota SEES

"Selamat datang Aigis-ku tercinta..3" Suara seseorang yang berasal dari balik kegelapan

?

"SIAPA KAU?"

"Kau lupa padaku yah?,jahat sekali ..." 'seseorang ' itu akhirnya menunjukkan wujudnya.

Dia memakai gaun berwarna biru kelam bergayakan zaman Victoria, senada dengan warna rambutnya yang diikat satu, bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit seakan menyimpan berjuta misteri.

Yah, dialah penyebab terjadinya semua kekacaun yang semakin menjadi-menjadi ini...

Aku memasang sikap waspada (Perhatian ! Aigis disini masih berdiri mematung ,tidak bisa bergerak)

Tapi hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil 'mengejek' membingkai wajahnya.

"ada apa?kenapa kau begitu takut padaku Aigis ?,kau peliharaan yang paling menyusahkan!"

Dia lalu mengayunkan sebuah jaring kupu-kupu yang entah darimana datangnya ,mencoba untuk melawan ,tapi sayangnya tidak bisa..

..Aku hanya bisa pasrah..

ZLUP

**Normal POV'S**

"Yuuki?" panggil suara tersebut , orang yang dipanggil menoleh "ah,...coba lihat deh ,aku berhasil menangkap burung merpati peliharaanmu yang paling bandel itu deh .." anak perempuan itu menunjukkan seekor burung merpati yang terjerat dalam jaring kupu-kupu dengan keadaan lemah.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak perempuan tersebut" hebat, kali ini mau diapakan? " tanyanya pada anak perempuan yang kelihatan lebih muda darinya itu .dengan wajah yang berseri anak itu menjawab dengan riang " Seperti yang kemarin! Aku suka melihatmu mencincang bagian 'dalam'burung merpati yang bernama Mitsuru dan Akihiko itu! "(sambil menunjuk kearah sangkar merpati yang berlumuran darah )

"baiklah..kalau itu maumu yuuki" jawab anak laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya " bagian itu,kamu saja yang melakukannnya ..soalnya kalau aku yang melakukannya nanti gak seru dong!kalau aku saat menarik –narik bagian ususnya saja!Kelvin yang akan mencokel mata dan paru-parunya ! kalau Farenheit yang akan menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya sampai hancur!AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa gadis itu terdengar sangat mengerikan .

"Yuuki!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang sambil berlarian.

"ah! Farenheit ,Kelvin? Darimana saja kalian berdua ! "bentaknya."ini" anak berambut abu-abu hanya menyerahkan sangkar merpati kepada anak gadis tersebut.

Anak laki-laki dan gadis itu pun membukanya bersama.

"wah!lihat ini ! Burung merpati yang lebih besar daripada Mitsuru dan Akihiko!"teriaknya girang ,anak laki-laki hanya tersenyum .

"Hei,yang kamu pegang itu namany siapa?" tanya anak berambut abu-abu sambil menunjuk kearah jaring kupu-kupu yang didalamnya terdapat seekor burung merpati .

"oh..itu Aigis...dia yang paling buandell diantara yang lainnya,"jawab anak perempuan itu dengan santai.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu Berlari kearah jaring kupu-kupu ,sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kananya.

Lalu semuanya mengikutinya dari belakang .

"Aigis,Aigis...malangnya nasibmu,kalau kau tidak segera akhiri semua sandiwara yang kalian lakukan...jangan harap dunia akan tenang..."ujarnya

?

"Hah...hah...haa"

Sekarang Aigis sudah kembali lagi dimana dirinya berdiri di depan The Great Seal, yang tadi dia lihat hanyalah serangan lewat pikiriran. Sekarang yang berada didepannya seseorang berambut oranye dengan kokohnya sambil memegangi Hand gun di tangan kanannya.

Disamping anak laki-laki tersebut berjaga seekor anjing berwarna hitam , berkepala tiga dengan taring yang kelihatan mampu mengoyak daging setebal 50 cm, tubuhnya yang sebesar mobil itu mampu menghancurkan dinding rumah,siapa yang tidak ketakutan melihat anjing sebesar itu?

Matanya yang merah menyala seakan haus akan darah,

Dalam mitos yunani anjing ini hanya dapat kau temui di neraka,

Anjing penjaga Neraka yang satu ini tertuju pada mainan barunya

"Erebus..." ya ,itulah nama anjing sendiri merupakan perwujutan dari keinginan manusia yang selalu mengiginkan kematian .

"menyingkirlah dari sana ...Aigis..."perintah pemuda tersebut.

Aigis memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerangnya ,dengan sorotan mata yang penuh kebencian tersirat di kedua matanya yangberwarna biru terang itu.

"kau tidak ingin hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya kan..? kau selalu menyalahkan semua keputusan mu sendiri ,keputusan untuk menyegel mahluk tersebut dalam dirinya kan? "tanya pemuda tersebut.

Aigis hanya bisa terdiam masih tetap dalam posisi menyerangnya.

"kau tau kalau dirimu sepenuhnya bukanlah manusia ,ya...kau tau itu ,itulaha faktanya...tapi semua yang dia katakan berakibat fatal bagimu yang dirancang sebagai Anti Shadow,kau tidak bernyawa ,tidak punya pikiran , tidak memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh manusia, kau sudah tau faktanya bukan?kau sudah tau bahwa kau hanyalah susunan dari besi dan kabel yang saling berhubungan ..."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat dirinya mengingat kesalahannya ,kesalahan fatalnya sebagai seorang robot.

Namun dia yakin bahwa lawan ingin membuat pertahanan hatinya runtuh ,dan menyerangnya .

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan tersirat di wajahnya.

"oh...kau meremehkanku ya? Bagaimana kalau yang satu ini?kau menyerang semua yang ada dihadapanmu dengan serangan membabi buta,menyebabkan semua orang yang ada disana tewas seketika,pada akhirnya kau berhasil menang dalam pertarungan yang mengatasnamakan keselamatan dunia,kau menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada disana tewas ,bau darah yang menyengat serta bercak darah yang menempel dimana-mana .kau menoleh kesegala arah dan akhirnya menemukan satu anak manusia yang berdiri menyaksikan pertarunganmu,dan pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menyegel mahluk tersebut dengan sisa tenagamu...apakah aku salah?" jelasnya panjang lebar .

Hal yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar ,hanya dirinya dan anak manusia itulah yang satu-satunya selamat dalam kejadian tersebut.

"kau pasti sedang mengingatnya sekarang...dan kalau dipikirkan ulang semuanya terjadi karena kesalahanmu,atau bisa kubilang semua adalah dosamu karena menyebabkan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup teman-temanmu itu hilang dengan mudahnya..

"Terimalah kenyataanya ...kaulah yang sebenarnya bersalah ,kau yang seharusnya pantas menerima hukuman ...sejak kejadian tersebut drimu terus mencari-cari anak itu,karena perasaan bersalah...dan memutuskan untuk melindunginya ,selalu berada disisinya tapi kau sudah lupa perbedaan manusia dan robot : mereka (manusia) akan dengan mudahnya mati diakhir kehidupannya...sedangkan robot jika mesin utama didalamnya rusak maka dia akan mati..."

"jangan...bicara yang tidak –tidak!" teriak aigis sambil meluncurkan semburan timah panas kearah pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu hanya menerima peluru yang di tembakkan gadis tersebut,membuatnya terluka parah.

"kau...pasti tau kan,perbedaanya. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mengetahuinya ..."ujarnnya dengan terengah menahan sakit.

Dengan sekejap mata ,Erebus menyerang gadis robot itu membuatnya tak mampu untuk menghindari serangan maut dari anjing neraka itu.

Aigis menembakkan semburat peluru panas kearah mata Erebus, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan .

Aigis menjauh dari Erebus ,dia kewalahan menghadapinya sendiri .mencoba mencari pemuda tadi ,dia menoleh kesegala arah tapi tak didapatinya sosok tersebut.

"aku disini.."

BANG,BANG

Letusan peluru Hand Gun dari pemuda tersebut bersarang di perut Aigis yang terbuat dari besi ,

**PIPIPI ,PONG **

_)_*_w_y_Ê_Ë_?_¾_¿_h_j_Ò_Ó_r_s_Ñ_Ò_m_n_³_´_:_;_t_u_

**ERRORR: 50,5%**

Serangan barusan menimbulkan kerusakan cukup parah pada sistem operasi di dalam tubuh Aigis.

"PERSONA" teriak Aigis ,namun tidak terjadi apapun.

Pemuda tersebut hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Aigis," keadaan disini beda dengan keadaan 2 tahun yang lalu Aigis,disini hanyalah ruang hampa dimana para Persona tidak bisa dipanggil karena energinya berpusat pada patung itu." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk kepada patung emas yang setengah rusak itu menghalangi pintu raksasa dibelakangnya.

"Tch...dimana Yuki Sakurai!" teriaknya

"oh...itu rahasia ,untuk apa aku memberitaukannya padamu ?"ujarnya sambil membalikan badannya ,memunggungi Aigis.

"jawab! dimana dia!"teriak Aigis yang kelihatannya kehilangan harapan untuk menang darinya.

tawanya menggema di ruangan tersebut ,jelas ,suaranya yang ringan itu mengganggu menggelitik telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

"HA! kau ini mudah sekali hilang harapan yah...khu-khu"ejeknya sambil menahan perutnya.

CKREK, Aigis (sekali lagi) menodongkan tangannya kearah pemuda berambut coklat tua tersebut.

"coba jawab pertanyaanku ,jika kau berada di keadaannya sekarang ,apa yang akan kamu lakukan?,sedih, tidak terima ?"tanyanya sambil melihat kembali kearah Aigis.

"tentu saja aku sedih ,aku akan selalu melindungi orang yang kuanggap berarti bagiku..."jawabnya dengan pasti dan percaya diri.

pemuda itu hanya terdiam sebentar ,lalu berpikir badannya dan berjalan kearah Erebus.

"kh"

"semua yang telah lenyap ,tentunya tak akan pernah kembali lagi..."ujarnya

"tidak akan pernah(NEVER MORE)"

Erebus mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang Aigis ,dan berlari dengan sekejap mata menghujam tubuh robot tersebut, mencakar,mencabik -cabik ,tubuhnya seperti boneka tua yang sudah dekil ,kuno dan tak bisa lagi diajak bermain .

Aigis meronta ,menembak dan melawan ,dia sedang mencoba dan berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Erebus yang kuat tersebut.

di sekujur tubuh Aigis mulai mengeluarkan kepulan asap ,menandakan bahwa ia dan seluruh sistem pengoperasionalisme tubuhnya rusak 85,9%

Aigis takkan menyerah dengan mudah , baginya hal inilah yang dapat dirinya lakukan ,dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya ,dia terjepit .

dirinya masih memaksakan tubuhnya untuk memberontak , dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Erebus.

BUZZZ, pandangannya mulai kabur , sangat kabur .

95,9% kerusakan kini telah merambat daerah tubuhnya ,karenannya sistem pengoperasian pandangannya mulai kabur.

99,90% "kh, maaf kan aku ..."

100% TLEK ,badan Aigis terkulai lemas tidak bernyawa ,kini dirinya hanya seongok benda tak bernyawa yang sebagian tubuhnya itu telah rusak berat akibat cakaran dan amukan dari anjing neraka tersebut.

" cepat sekali selesainya...payah sekali,sangat payah. jadi , nganggur deh.." ujarnya dengan nada kekanakan dan setengah malas.

"cepat sekali kau Kelvin ..."sapa suara gadis yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya tersebut,yang entah muncul dari mana.

"ah...nona penjaga elevator kau datang juga , aku bosan menunggumu ..." jawabnya tanpa melihat wajah dari pemilik suara tersebut,lalu berjalan kearah Aigis dan erebus yang sekarang duduk manis setelah bermain dengan mainannya.

"jangan mudah bosan dulu dong Kelvin, kalau begini urusannya kan rencanaku takkan selesai.." berjalan mendekati Klevin yang sekarang menduduki Aigis sebagi tempat duduknya untuk beristirahat.

"*mendengus* anak ini belum berubah sama sekali rupanya...dasar robot ,Huh"(melihat Aigis) duduk disebelah Kelvin .

"Jadi?" tanya Kelvin.

"Hmm?" jawab wanita disebelahnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada setangah malas.

"menunggu sang Kuda ,dan perdana Menteri yang akan datang ...Oh para pion juga akan datang tapi kali ini lain ceritanya yah kalau Menterinya datang...* menghela napas*"

"dimana Yuki? " tanyanya dengan pandangan datar.

" dia ? oh dia ada dengan para anggota Squad Team ...lagi main-main katanya ..hah..."ujarnya dengan lesu.

Menyadari ada satu barang yang tidak dibawa oleh "nona penjaga elevator "tersebut."nona penjaga elevator...dimana buku tebalmu? "tanyanya.

membalas dengan pandangan blank. "dibakar"

"oh..oleh?"jawabnya santai.

"kakak ku"

"..Igor yang suruh?.."tanyanya lagi.

"(gelengin kepalanya) nggak, dia marah karena tau kita akan membuka segel 'itu ' lagi ..."jelasnya.

"trus?"

"dia selalu ingin tau kenapa aku keluar menjaga elevator dan kenapa aku berusaha mati-matian melepaskan Minato-kun...jadi dia tanya begini : "kenapa sekarang kamu malah ingin menghancurkan segelnya! dan melepaskannya LAGI?" sambil marah' gitu deh.."

"..." hanya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"aku hanya muak saja melihat mereka selalu meratapi kepergian Minato-kun yang terlalu cepat sekaligus menyalahkannya ...apakah kau..."suaranya mulai bergetar ketakutan dan memeluk dirinya .

"aku...HANYA MUAK melihat wajah mereka yang mengatas namakan 'sahabat dan simpati' ,sekalian saja aku buat jadi begini ! untuk apa aku selalu berusaha melepaskannya dari jeratan segel itu sedangkan dirinya menolak ?"jelasnya

"Nyx ,aku harap kamu tidak mengecewakanku ...kita dan semua harapan manusia yang meronta-ronta disini..." ujar Kelvin sambil mengelus Erebus yang berada disampingnya .

**Souji and Farenheit**

bola mata berwarna abu-abu terang itu menyala,tersiram karena efek dari cahaya tembakan yang dia arahkan .

" aku nggak biasa pakai tembakan kayak gini ...Farenheit-san ..." ujarnya sambil melihat kearah pistol berwarna perak yang dia genggam.

"aku gak bawa pedang-pedangan ,karena aku gak biasa pakek pedang ...Seta-san..." jawabnya kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"yah apa boleh baut kalo gitu..." jawab Souji sambil meyimpan pistol pemberian Farenheit .

mereka berdua berada di tempat yang kalian tau dimana berlembar-berlembar pengetahuan tertera dan diapit oleh dua halaman sampul untuk menahan agar pengetahuan itu tidak hilang begitu saja ..

Yap! mereka berada di Perpusatakaan Gekkoukan yang dikelilingi segudang buku tentang wawasan materi anak SMA bersatndarkan Internasional .

Grek.

Souji menarik salah satu kursi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah,sedangkan Farenheit melihat-lihat seluruh perpustakaan.

didalam perpustakaan yang hanya bersinarkan langit malam dan sinar rembulan (kan sedang Dark hour mandadak)mengejutkan memang ,dimana semuanya sedang menimba ilmu di sekolah malah ada kejadian aneh tapi nyata yang waalaupun mereka tidak bisa menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Souji menghela napas panjang ,sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Farenheit akhirnya menemukan buku yang bagus buat dibaca ,dan langsung duduk diseberang Souji (baca:didepannya) .

Souji hanya memperhatikan tingkah Farenheit yang dia lakukan sedari tadi ,'kalau dipikir-pikir dia mirip denganku 'ujarnya didalam hati.

pandangan mata mereka bertemu ,"terima Kasih" ujar farenheit.

Bingung, itulah yang ada di benak Souji.

"ehm...maaf?" tanya Souji.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memujiku mirip denganmu..." jawabnya tenang tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya .

'EH?, dia tau? tapi apakah...?' Souji memang terkejut tapi perubahan ekspresinya tidak dia tunjukan pada farenheit.

"kamu pasti terkejut...ya kan?...terutama kenapa aku yang berada di pihak lawan tiba-tiba datang menghampirimu dengan wajah seperti pantulan di cermin (persis),kau kira kau bermimpi dan hanya berkhayal ...tapi semuanya nyata."jelasnya yang masih cuek membaca buku yang dia temukan tadi.

"*ha*...minato-san itu pemeran utama di panggung ini...sekarang dia berada di Elevator,memang aneh berlama-lama di Elevator...tapi apakah kau tau bahwa dia sedang bertemu kakak nona penajaga elevator?dia sekarang sedang bertarung...dengan emosi yang entah darimana datangnya menyuruhmu untuk membunuh orang dihadapanmu yang bahkan tak pernah kamu temui dalam kehidupanmu ...Instinctnya-lah yang berkata demikian...aneh bukan..?"ucapnya.

'kakak nona penjaga Elevator..?'

"Margareth.."jawabnya pelan.

"tapi..dia tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini kan..?"tanya Souji pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"...dia berusaha mengacaukannya..."jelas Farenheit.

mendengar hal tersebut Souji hanya mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

GRABAK, BRAGH, PRANG,

terdengar bunyi gaduh .

"cih... sudah datang yah...ternyata cepat sekali .." ujar Farenheit yang langsung melompat menghindari rak buku yang terjatuh, begitu pula dengan Souji dengan memegang pistolnya.

PRANGG

"Minato-san..."ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah sosok pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di depan mulut pintu perpustakaan.

"h a l o ...f a r e n h e i t..~" ujarnya sambil mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya ,tanpa ada keraguan dihatinya menebaskan pedang secara membabi buta ke arah Farenheit.

_why always like this...? i've never think at the end of the time ,you're will crush me into a piece..._

"bagaimana dengan main-mainnya Minato-san ..? apakah kau puas..?"tanya Farenheit sambil menghindari serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Minato,tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang menandakkan bahwa sang pemuda belumlah puas bermain -main dengan mainan yang diberikannya .

"ho...reflek yang bagus Farenheit.." ujar Minato ,sambil memandanginya dengan bola matanya yang merah pekat .

'ah..?, bukannya ...bola matanya berwarna Orb yah..? ' ujar Souji yang menyadari ada yang beda dari Minato.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Abyss Of Time...aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuatku berkeringat , dan untuk bantuanmu karena telah membereskan penghuni Velvet Touch Room ..."ujar Farenheit sambil menyeringai ke arah Abyss Of Time tersebut.

mendengar hal tersebut Abyss Of Time tersebut teringat akan misinya,dan menghentikkan serangannya." tidak masalah Farenheit... kapan pun kamu membutuhkan bantuanku,karena selama masih ada anak ini aku akan selalu membantumu..." ujarnya sambil terseyum menyeringai kearah Farenheit yang diiringi tawa mengerikan .

Souji hanya diam terpaku mendengar semua percakapan antara farenheit dengan Minato .'Abyss Of Time..?sebutan apa lagi itu..?' ujarnya di dalam hati 'dan lagi ...membereskan penghuni Velvet Room ...berarti..'

"jangan salah sangka dulu Fool ...aku hanya membereskan kakak penjaga Elevator , si hidung panjang itu selamat hanya karena dia beruntung...dan -OH ! Kakak penjaga Elevator menitipkan benda ini padamu ,sebelum dia yah...bisa dibilang tamat.." ujarnya sambil melemparkan sebuah kantong pada Souji.

Souji hanya menangkapnya dan mengintip isi dari kantung tersebut,matanya membesar begitu melihatnya dan buru-buru menutupnya lalu menyimpannya.

"OOPS...aku lupa,kalau dia bilang jangan dibuka dulu..." ujar Abyss Of Time itu , sambil terkekeh geli melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tampak dari wajah Souji ,yang hanya menampakkan Aura gelapnya.

"kau ini ...berhentilah bercandanya ,sekarang kau kan sedang berada di badannya Minato-san ...nanti Yuuki-sama akan marah."ujar Farenheit ,memperingati sang Abyss Of Time.

"oh~ aku lupa...maafkanlah keegoisan saya (formal),habisnya saya tidak tahan karena tubuh ini mengeluarkan energi yang besar ...jadi tidak apa kan ,kalau saya mengetesnya dahulu sebelum dipakai..?" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dihadapannya Farenheit seakan dia adalah tuannya.

"huh...terserah,jangan sampai kamu mengacau segel yang dibawa Yuuki-sama ! karena dia sudah cukup menderita menahannya .." ucap farenehit sambil mengeluarkan intonasi nada yang tinggi padanya.

"tentu tuanku..~ " ujarnya sambil tersenyum ,lalu langsung roboh seketika ,tapi ditahan oleh Souji dengan sigap.

Farenheit lalu membantu Souji untuk menggendong Minato, tapi Souji menolaknya,karena badan Minato sangat ringan seperti badan anak perempuan.

mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke luar dari arah perpustakaan dan berjalan menyusuri korodor sekolah tersebut yang gelap tanpa akhir,suasana diantara mereka berdua hanya diam yang tanpa akhir .

akhirnya Souji pun memulai percakapan "ehm...Farenheit-san..?" tanya Souji dengan anda takut (baca: malu-malu).

"hnn..?"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ...? " tanya Souji sambil memasang wajah penasarannya.

mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Farenheit hanya diam sesaaat ,lalu menjawabnya.

" ini gara-gara kakek tua geblek itu...gara-gara dia yang seharusnya bisa membimbing para tamunya menuju akhir yang bahagia ,tapi dia malah membiarkan Minato-san dan Yuuki -sama menanggung semuanya ...padahal dia bisa mencegahnya tapi dia hanya bungkam saja! seperti mambiarkan anak ini bertindak yang tau akan hal itu tidak terima dan marah, lalu meninggalkan Velvet Room demi melepaskan Minato-san..." uacapnya sambil memasang mimik wajah marah , yang membuat darah di dalam otaknya bergejolak dan mendidih saat mengingat takdir yang lucu tersebut.

"tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur...aku tau semuanya tak mungkin kembali seperti sedia kala ..aku tau itu.." ucapnya sambil memandangi lantai.

Souji hanya melihatnya dengan raut wajah simpati dan kasihan 'sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi sampai -sampai dia terlihat sangat menderita ...' ujarnya dalam hati.

"..." Farenheit hanya diam saja ketika tau kalau Souji merasa kasihan padanya ,dan hanya berbisik diantara nafasnya dengan pelan ,tentunya tidak terdengar oleh Souji "aku tidak perlu belas kasihan ,karena mereka hanya mengejekku dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan itu..." ujarnya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"ehmm...? kamu bilang apa..?" tanya Souji yang mendengar kalau Farenheit bicara sesuatu ,walaupun ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Farenheit.

"tidak...tidak ada.." ujarnnya sambil memandang kearah lain , ' BRENGSEK!' umpatnya di dalam hati .'kau akan kubuat jadi bonekannya Yuuki-sama !'teriaknya di dalam hati dengan lantang.

sementara Souji merasa punggungnya sangat dingin bagaikan ada orang yang mengumpat dan mengatainya dari belakang.

Minato hanya tidur dalam tenangnya dan tetap setia Mp3-nya yang masih menyala dan terpasang di telinganya .

sayup-sayup terdengar lyrics lagu yang tengah didengarnya

_Sweet nothings and time ,Only you and the rhyme_

_Dizzy vertigo Round ,and ,round, as we go...~_

PRANG , KROMPANG, BLARRR ,DRRRRR,DRR!

kaca sekolah di sekitar mereka hancur berkeping -keping , degup jantungnya berpacu dengan derap langkah ritme lagunya ,membuat aliran darahnya mengucur dengan deras ke seluruh tubuhnya .

serpihan kaca berterbangan dan berserakan di mana -mana ,dan salah satu serpihan kaca yang kecil itu menyusup diantara jari- jemarinya yang lemah .membuatnya mengeluarkan tetesan cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan perlahan -lahan jatuh ke atas lantai seakan membuat jalan setapak petunjuk bagi para domba-domba yang tersesat di jalan yang gelap, tanpa arahan sedikit pun.

Souji yang sedari tadi tenang menghanyutkan kini panik ,dan tidak dapat membuatnya berpikir dengan tenang ...ada 3 alasannya :

1). dia menggendong putri tidur di punggungnya dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas *ditabokin *

2). sekarang putri tidur itu terluka , (mau healing aja susah )*ditembak*

3). dan sesuatu datang bergerombol dari arah tangga

membuatnya semakin tambah panik ! .

sementara Farenheit hanya tenang , dan tetap dalam posisi berjaga -jaga dan dengan kuda- kuda yang telah siap (HIee! *di tendang*), tangannya menggennggam pistol berwarna silver dan menoleh kesegala arah.

PANT,PANT,PANT,PANT suara derap langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin mendekat.

PANT,PANT,PANT hampir dekat , Souji lalu mulai menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi '4,..? bukan lebih banyak ...6..? ! 7!'

dengan sangat cepat Souji membuka mata dan berteriak " 7 orang! disana ada 7 orang!" Farenheit yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum " *huh*...ternyata instingmu bagus juga yah ..." pujinya .

Farenheit mengambil seribu langkah lebih maju , mengeluarkan topi dan memakaikannya ke pada Souji dan Minato dan tak lupa dirinya sendiri.(entah dari mana dia ngambil ntu topi...)

"hati-hatilah Seta-san ...*hah...*..hah" memperingati Souji dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena merasakan aura persona user lainnya ,karena kemungkina besar Soujilah yang akan diserang duluan ,dan jika hal itu terjadi maka repot urusannnya .

Souji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ,dan tetap hatinya Souji berharap semoga bukan mereka yang datang menemuinya ,dan akan panjang ceritanya .

derap langkah itu terhenti, kini 7 orang itu terhenti dibalik selimut kegelapan malam Dark Hour . mereka mengambil nafas sejenak, membiarkan Oksigen memenuhi setiap paru-paru mereka yang tercekat karena melakukan aktivitas Maraton .(lari)

salah satu dari mereka maju satu langkah di depan ,sambil tetap berada dalam posisi waspada .

"S-Souji..? kaukah itu?" panggil suara tersebut dengan terengah -engah.

ketakutan Souji akhirnya menjadi kenyataan . mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menguasai pikirannya yang kacau , mengatur nafasnya yang tak berirama senada itu .

"ak..UPH .." tangan Farenheit membungkam mulut Souji , sambil memberikan tanda untuk diam padanya .

Souji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , lalu Farenheit melepaskan tangannya .

"ternyata kalian ada disini ya...Yousuke " ujar Farenheit sambil menampakkan dirinya didepan Yosuke (perhatian : dia mirip Souji).

akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu ,dan saling memandangi satu sama lain.

Farenheit hanya menampakkan wajah monoton yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Souji.

"sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Yosuke ,dengan tetap memandang mata Partnernya tersebut seakan tak ingin membiarkannya lepas dari pandangan.

"Seta Souji " ujarnya singkat , menyamakan sikap apa yang akan dikeluarkan Souji jika menjawab.

"Senpai? "panggil Rise ,yang muncul dari belakang Yosuke.

keadaan lalu menjadi hening diantara mereka , menciptakan atmosfer menjadi berat .

BRUK

Aku menemukannya. Dalam semak-semak dengan sejuta bisu dalam matanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mengenalku atau tidak. Ruang-ruang waktu telah memberi kami jeda dalam diam yang berkepanjangan. Separuh tubuhnya bersinar dengan warna keemasan yang aneh.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room." Katanya dengan senyum. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh ujung jariku, diciumnya dengan lembut satu persatu jariku seperti mengeja huruf yang berdetak dalam dadaku.

" Kita bertemu lagi , Minato-kun."Tiba-tiba ia menarik lenganku, menyeret tubuhku sesuka hatinya. Di dalam pekatnya gelap, cahaya di tubuhnya yang pendar itu menjadi lentera penerang jalan satu-satunya.

Berdua , kami hanya berdua menyusuri jalan setapak yang tanpa akhir itu."Mengapa kamu membawaku?". Pertanyaan itu kucatat di dalam hatiku saja.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke Negeri Bulan ."Katanya. Bulan yang diam. Aku pun menganggguk, mengiyakan sapanya. "Dark Hour?." Kudengar suara aneh dalam perjalanan kami berdua . Seperti suara desisan ular .

Kami berhenti di tempat pemberhentian, tampaknya. Tanganya dengan mudah melepaskan genggaman punggungnya yang kecil itu ,semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

Kucoba menggapainya dengan tanganku tapi tak pernah sampai. Kucoba kupanggil namanya tapi dia tak menoleh sedikit pun. Kucoba kukejar tapi aku tetap diam di kucoba akhirnya ia menoleh kehadapanku. Kami saling bertukar pandang dalam sepi yang tengah berpesta di antara kami. Ruang-ruang dia antara sekat-sekat jantungku merongga luar biasa dan diantaranya mengalirlah darahku yang berwarna merah jambu.

"Lain kali kita akan ke negeri bulan. Tapi karena, orang-orang di duniamu tengah memanggilmu, jadi lain waktu kita akan menelusuri negeri bulan. Jangan khawatir takdir pasti akan mempertemukan kita .Berdua." Dengan angkuhnya dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan melangkah meninggalkanku sendirian .

"Datanglah lagi pada sebuah malam, di sebuah -kun."Meninggalkanku sendirian ,sementara dia berlenggok berjalan ke arah cahaya. Aku ingin menyusulnya, namun tubuhku lemas tak berdaya.

Waktu yang diam. Pepat tanpa suara. Waktu pun berdetak. Detak itu dari jantung kita sendiri. Seperti tarian-tarian awan, waktu pun bergerak dengan semena-mena. Waktu hanya ada dalam pikiran kita. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa jika aku bisa menghentikkan pikiran, aku akan bisa menghentikkan waktu. Alangkah bahagianya jika itu bisa terjadi. Aku akan bisa memilih waktu bagi kemudaanku. Waktu selalu bisa berpora dalam diamnya. Sekarang aku sendirian dalam pekatnya warna hitam yang mampu membutakan mataku .Seperti labirin menuju bawah tanah yang gelap.

Baru kuingat akan hal ini, bahwa aku pernah menemuinya di malam-malam sebelumnya. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya dalam mimpi. Setiap kali aku bermimpi buruk tentang dosaku 10 tahun lalu itu. Dia selalu muncul dihadapanku. Mengingatkan aku tentang dosaku yang harus kutebus .

_**To Be Continued**_

**End Of Word:**

Makasih buat yang mereview saya di chap 6 kemaren,saya lupa mengedit bagian di chap 6 yang banyak (bejubel) salah 100%.

di chap ini nampaknya masih ada Miss Type dan penempatan kata yang salah , bila kalian jeli mohon beri taukan saaya . Karena hal itu akan sangat membantu saya .

Di bagian penutup chap kali ini saya mencoba menyelipkan kata -kata yang berbau Angsty-kah? atau Puitis-kah ?(Maaf, saya gak tau jenis dan beda dari kedua Genre masih seorang Amateur di sini.)maaf jika Chap 7 ini rada-rada melenceng dari cerita sebelumnya ,karena Modem saya Error juga sekarat saya gak sempet baca chap sebelumnya.

Bagian di bawah ini saya pengen coba-coba buat adegan ..emh,apa yah?tau ah! *digeplak*

Mohon ! jangan lupakan R&R! saya butuh ide dari para Reader sekalian! Saya lagi buntu ide!

_**R&R Please!**_


	8. The Poetica & The forgotten name

**-Disc: Persona © ATLUS-**

**-Sedikit penjelasan tentang masa lalu Yuuki dan alasannya melakukan ini semua.-**

**-Listen to the poetica, and try to remember the forgotten name-**

**-C.8. The Poetica & The forgotten name...-**

1

Hei, apakah kau mendengarkannya?. Suara denting lonceng yang terus berdentang itu?. Hei,hei?, apakah kau mendengarkan aku?, hei?...

Kadang kala aku berpikir bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan suara dentang lonceng itu... Dan kadang kala aku selalu berpikir...

Siapa kau?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hei, hei? Siapa namamu?... Heii... Aku bosan... Sangat-sangatlah bosan. Bisakah kau bangun?. Kadangkala aku selalu mendengar kau bertanya 'Mengapa, mengapa dan mengapa~?' apakah ada masalah denganmu?

Hei... Jawab aku dong. Jangan cuma melongo saja, aku cuma ingin bermain... Denganmu, hei...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dong...Dong..

Dentang lonceng terus berdentang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Jarum jam terus menetap lama pada angka jam 12, dan enggan beranjak darinya lama sekali seakan nyaman menetap di angka 12 itu.—apa istimewanya?

Aku mendongak menatap jam besar di stasiun kereta, aku hanya memandanginnya sangat lama. Aku hanya berdiri mematung memandang jam besar itu, aneh sekali, apakah ini pertanda buruk?...

Entahlah, yang penting itu bukan urusanku. Apa yang di katakan temanku benar, aku terlalu paranoid. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu?, mungkin saja jamnya rusak.. Atau karena termakan usia, mengingat memang jam besar ini sudah hampir lapuk di makan zaman.

Udara disini dingin sekali, sebaiknya aku segera ke tempat tujuanku. Gadis itu terus berjalan melangkahkan kakinya, tak menghiraukan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Tatapan matanya angkuh, sangat angkuh. Gadis itu tetap fokus menatap jalan setapak yang ia lewati, ia menutup matanya selagi menghirup dingin udara malam yang menusuk. Ia melantunkan sebuah lagu di tengah sepi yang mendatangi dirinya.

"_I was afraid someone was heartbroken because I love her lover ..Do not call me "lover of people who took other people" ...Heart...broken...Heart...broken..._

_Because i'm not loving person incidental..."_

Ia berhenti sejenak dan melantunkan lagi lagu yang tadi..

"_One by one piece of love begin to shape the hearts and become one ... Every single piece of love ... To destroy another piece of love ... And I love that you steal my right to return to business as before ...Hooo...Wooo...Yeah..."_

Ia melantunkan lagu itu dengan amat sempurna, dengan aksen British yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya. Bisa ditebak kalau ia adalah darah campuran (Blasteran) antara Inggris dan Jepang, mungkin.

Oh, gadis ini berhenti di tempat tujuannya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, ia berhenti di sebuah ,gedung bergaya zaman Victoria, memang nampaknya sudah sangat lapuk bangunan itu. Ia terus melangkah masuk kedalam, sendirian.

"Selamat datang ..." sapa seseorang dari belakang. Sepertinya mengalamatkan sapaan tersebut pada gadis tersebut.

Keheningan pun terus berlanjut. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan, posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. Akhirnya sang gadis pun angkat bicara. " Memento vivere..." sapanya.

?

"Apa maksud anda nona...?" tanya sang pemilik suara, menanyakan apa arti sang gadis itu bicara tersebut. Tapi sang gadis tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dihadapannnya, Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu ia berlalu dari sana.

Meninggalkan mayat sang pria yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan genangan darah dari tubuhnya di depan bangunan bergaya barat tersebut. Ia tak menghiraukannya. Melihat pun enggan, tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di hati gadis berdarah campuran itu untuk menusuk pria yang baru saja menawarkan keramahannya pada gadis itu. Mungkin pria malang itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia telah membiarkan nyawanya melayang pada gadis yang baru saja ia temui itu.

'_Hei...Itu membosankan, tanpa ada perlawanan. '_ bisik suara anak kecil dari kepalanya. Ia hanya diam , pura-pura tak tau lebih tepatnya.

"_hmm~...Kakujitsu ni watashi no, mirai wo makikonde..Koi wa hashiri dashita, kimi no te wo tsukanda...Ryougawa kara moeru hanabi mitai datta..Shisen mo hagase nai Oh,Step in Step in, Baby"_ Lagi, gadis itu melantunkan lagu, kali ini tentang perasaan cinta bersemi.

Dia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya ke arah selatan, dia terus melantunkan lagu tadi. Dan akhirnya sampai pada ambang pintu rumah seseorang, sambil menyanyikan lagu Track 7?

Dan seseorang menyambut kedatangannya(lagi?)."Oh, My. Are you lady ... ?" Belum sempat wanita tua tadi menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi, sebilah pisau tertancap di jantungnya, menyemburkan semburat cairan berwarna merah pekat dan berbau anyir dari tubuh sang wanita tua.

Gadis tadi dengan cepat langsung menarik kembali pisau tadi, dengan slow motion wanita tua itu jatuh terhempas ke tanah keras dan terlihatlah genangan darah dari badan sang wanita tua tadi. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada sang wanita tua tadi."hihi...You're killjoy, old lady.. That's you're fault, old lady. May you're rest in peace... See ya, hihi.." ucapnya lalu melangkah dengan senang hati sambil melantunkan lagu Farewell song sepanjang jalan pulangnya.

"Hei.. Kenapa kau membunuh nyonya tadi?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menyaksikan gadis itu membunuh sang wanita tua. Gadis itu lalu menghentikan nyanyiannya lalu menengok kearah sumber suara dengan pelan. "Lalu, kenapa? Lagi pula dia 'kan sudah tua. Orang tau seperti dia hanya akan memandang dari segi orang tua, lagi pula dia beruntung bisa mati ke surga karena dibunuh oleh ku...hihi.." jawab sang gadis sambil menatap wajah pemuda dengan angkuh seolah nyawa sang wanita tua itu hanyalah makanan lapuk yang harus di buang.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut pemuda itu langsung memprotes sang gadis tadi "Kau... Tak taukah dirimu, semua yang kau lakukan demi kepuasaan dirimu ini adalah hal yang salah?" protes sang pemuda dengan nada tinggi.

Sang gadis lalu membalikkan badannya dan memandang sang pemuda tadi. " CEREWET!. Toh, kalau kau protes pun dia tak akan hidup lagi. Inilah takdirnya: Ia akan mati di tangan seorang gadis muda yang bernyanyi di ambang pintu rumahnya. Itulah takdirnya, toh aku Cuma menjalankan semua yang diperintahkan atasan ku saja."

Hening seketika, ketika sang gadis memberi penjelasan pada sang pemuda tadi. Lalu yang ada hanya suara cekikikan sang gadis serta udara dingin yang menusuk.

JLEB.

"Kau tamat. Semoga kau selamat sampai tujuanmu..." ucapnya pelan sembari membiarkan pisau tersebut tertancap di jantung sang pemuda itu.

Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu, dengan tak peduli.

"Aku Pulang..." ucap sang gadis dengan riang ketika ia tiba di rumahnya. "ah, sudah pulang ya..."jawab seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampaknya adalah ibu sang gadis itu.

"... kenapa bajumu ada noda darah dan bajumu kotor sekali. Ada apa ... ?"tanya ibunya dengan nada cemas.

Sang anak hanya terdiam di tempat, dan dia seolah sedih dengan perkataan dari sang ibunya. "...Yoi Yume Yo, Okaa-san(Mimpi yang indah, ibu).." ucapnya sambil bergetar lalu dengan secepat kilat gadis tadi menarik pena tinta dengan ujung yang amat runcing, lalu menusukkannya ke bola mata ibunya sendiri, orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini , dan mengurusi dirinya.

Ibunya menjerit kesakitan, dan melempar sang anak yang telah menusukan pulpen tadi. Namun sang anak tak mendengarkan , ia dengan mudah bangkit lalu mendaratkan lagi pulpen ke jantung sang ibunya berkali-kali, dan akhirnya semburat darah menodai baju sang gadis tadi. Tanpa pernah memikirkan apa yang sang ibunya rasakan, ia pergi dan meninggalkan ibunya, tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Ia terus berlari , berlari sambil menangis dan menyesal apa yang telah ia lakukan pada ibunya. Ia tak sadar.

'_Hei...Kau tau... itu sangatlah menyenangkan.'_ Sapa suara dari kepalanya dengan nada jahat. Gadis itu lalu menjawab di tengah isaknya. "Kau! Pergi...Jangan bicara lagi...Karena kau...*sob*"Ia bergetar dan duduk berlutut menangis, menumpahkan semua kekesalannya .

'_Janganlah bersedih, mereka Cuma memamnfaatkan kau. Dan memandang rendah dirimu, ingatkah itu?'_ ucap suara itu lagi.

"Si.. Siapa kau?"tanyanya lagi.

'_Aku?..aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku.. Kita adalah satu, aku adalah sisi lainmu. Aku...Bukan, kau, kebencianmu kurang.. makanya aku terjebak disini.'_ Ucap suara itu dengan blak-blakan.

"Jadi..Kau menyalahkanku?, salahmu sendiri kenapa kau ada dalam diriku?" tanya sang gadis marah.

Suara tadi hanya mendengus mendengarnya lalu berkata'_ HAH! , Lalu kenapa kau menciptakanku kalau begitu? Hah?'_

Gadis itu terdiam, dan dia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya supaya suara dikepalanya itu diam, untuk selamanya.

Sang gadis lalu berlari kecil di depan pekarangan rumah orang, sambil bernyanyi lagu Lullaby?.

Bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, terus menyanyi. Dan akhirnya ia ambruk di depan jembatan dengan pemandangan bulan berwarna kuning kehijauan yang terlihat dari sana. Ia berdiri disana, tak ada tanda-tanda kendaraan beroda akan melintasi jembatan itu. Mungkin.

Sepasang bola mata sedang mengawasi dirinya dalam diam dan keheningan. Bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tak terlalu lebat cabangnya, namun cukup baginya untuk menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

Sang gadis yang Cuma memakai jaket hitam dan muffler coklat melingkari leher jenjangnya. Cukup untuk menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk tersebut. Ia sangat senang bagaikan anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah yang ia inginkan. Entah, sadar atau tidak gadis tadi terus berjalan dengan hyper-nya, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata syair lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Bola matanya yang berwarna biru safir itu mengkilat terkena cahaya rembulan, terlihat seperti mutiara berkilau. Oh, cantik sekali.

Darah menetes dari tangannya yang berada di sisi badan sang gadis, cairan berwarna merah pekat menetes dan menetes. Di tengah kegilaannya sang gadis menangis?. Ia berduka untuk kepergian ibunya, pemuda dan wanita tua yang ia bunuh dan mutilasi di sepanjang jalan pulangya.

Gadis yang malang.

Ya, sangat malang. (malang ada di jawa buk..* ditembak). Kulit putih pucatnya bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Bulir air matanya mengkilat bagaikan permata yang turun dari pipinya.

Tetes darah mulai menghitam dan buram menempel di kerah tangan jaketnya. Bau anyir dari tetes darah tadi mulai berbau amis. Jalanan pada malam itu sangat gelap. Lampu penerang jalan padam ketika jam besar di stasiun menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Jarum jam sudah beranjak dari angka 12, waktu telah berjalan lagi. Lampu jalan pun hidup berderetan layaknya domino yang disenggol jatuh berurutan. Sosok dalam gelap tadi masih bersembunyi dalam diamnya.—Pengecut sekali bukan?.

Bulan yang tadinya berwarna hijau keemasan itu, kini kembali ke warna semulannya. Warna langit yang mendung itu kini menjadi cerah ceria.

"Aku...siapa?...Dimana tempatku berada..?Hei...Kau tau?" tanya gadis itu kepada seseorang.

Tak ada jawaban, yang menyambut dirinya hanyalah gemerisik angin malam. Semilir angin menerpa rambutnya yang panjang . Bola matanya menatap sesuatu, tapi di saat yang sama ia tak melihatnya. Aneh.

Akhirnya suara itu menjawabnya, membelah keheningan. _'En fait, Occupei-toi de tes Affaires...'_(in fact, mind of your business) ia berhenti lalu mengatakan _'De nulle part'(_Nowhere) jawabnya pada sang gadis.

"Kau tak membantu... Dari aku pulang kerumah, ibu tak menyebut namaku, sedikit pun. Bahkan nyonya Aoshi pun tak meneyebut namaku. Aneh, sekali kan?" ucapnya dengan tenang.

Gadis tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Entah kemana ia hanya berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi dengan temaram lampu jalan yang menerangi.

Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda, seumurannya, mungkin. Kulit putih pucat, rambut berwarna biru kelam , pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan ia membawa sebuah pedang dan pistol?—Hei, bukankah hal itu legal?.

Dan apa yang dilakukan pemuda jangkung tersebut tengah malam ini?. Gadis tadi memilih bersembunyi di balik sebuah bangunan. Ia mendengar derap langkah seseorag, bukan, 2 orang lebih tepatnya.

Lalu gadis itu pun menengok kembali kearah pemuda tadi, yang sekarang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda dan seorang wani—wanita?, ia kelihatan lebih muda dariku.

Mereka lalu bercakap sementara, dan pergi. Sang gadis memperhatikan mereka bertiga kalau mereka membawa senjata, dunia ini memang sudah gila.

'_Hei, kau mau bermain denganku?, gamenya mudah saja.'_ Sapa sang suara yang sedari tadi diam. Mendengarnya sang gadis hanya mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.—Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukai permainan.

"Lanjutkan." Perintah sang gadis.

'_Kau hanya perlu, ikut bergabung dengan mereka bertiga dan bermainlah. Tunggu... Kau, hanya perlu merusak perputaran yang sudah ada. Ya, peraturan game yang dimulai ini. Kau, tinggal merusaknya. Kau lihat bocah berambut biru itu?, kau harus menunggu ia mati dan memenangkan pertandingan. Yang pertama.' _

"Hn, lalu?"

'_Kau, yang akan membuat ia jadi budakmu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya __penghancur__. Kau butuh bocah itu untuk menghancurkan, dunia. Dan aku akan menghadiahkan kau seorang bocah lagi. Pelengkap permainan. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.'_

'_Syaratnya: Kau harus seorang persona user. Bagaimana..? Game ini sangat mudah, setelah kau menyetujui akan ikut dalam game, kau akan sama seperti bocah-bocah tadi. Aku menunggu jawaban yang baik darimu.'_

"Ok, aku akan ikut dalam game ini. Tapi, kapan bocah itu akan mati?" Tanya sang gadis sambil melirik kearah pemuda berambut biru.

'_Hmm... Ini masih bulan Juli, bersabarlah, masih tertinggal 8 bulan lagi bagimu.'_ Jawab suara itu sambil tertawa kecil.

" Selain aku, adakah yang ikut pertandi—maksudku, game ini?" Tanya sang gadis lagi.

'_Oh...Tentu saja, sayang. Tak akan menarik jika kau hanya bermain sendirian._'jawab suara itu. "Siapakah mereka, jika aku boleh bertanya?". Ada sedikit jeda dan sang suara lalu tertawa ringan.

"hihi...Kau menarik juga. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanya sang gadis. _'Kau bisa memanggilku Mo..Maksudku aku tak punya nama, panggil aku Abigail atau aku biasa disebut Abyss. Dan kau?'_

"Aku **... ..."** jawab sang gadis. _'?, apa? Kau bercanda yah?. Sebutkan namamu dengan benar.'_

"Baiklah **... ...**" Jawab sang gadis dengan tenang. Lalu sang sua—Abigail menyadari seusatu.

'_Baiklah, sepertinya kau pun tak bernama gadis kecil.'_ Goda Abigail. Sang gadis langsung protes. "HEI! NAMAKU **... ...**!" Sang gadis terkejut, karena sepertinya ia pun dibuat tak bisa menyebut namanya.

2

Sang gadis hanya terdiam, terkejut. Abigail lalu berkata dan menjelaskan bahwa sang gadis telah melalui zona Asylum, dimana sang gadis telah masuk ke tangga dalam Dark Hour tanpa ia sadari, bahwa ia pernah masuk dan menginjakkan kakinya disana. Zona dalam Asylum, begitu Abigail menyebutnya. Ia pun terperangkap di dalam zona tersebut, tubuhnya belum mati, ia hanya terperangkap. Ketika sang gadis datang ke zona dalam Asylum ia pun tiba-tiba terperangkap dalam pikiran sang gadis.

Ia salah satu korban zona dalam Asylum tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan sang gadis, sebelum sang gadis benar-benar lupa siapa dirinya, perlahan tapi pasti jiwa sang gadis akan terperangkap ke dalam zona tersebut. Sang gadis akan menjadi seperti Abigail.

Abigail menyarankan agar sang gadis menamai dirinya sendiri. Sang gadis juga tau akan Dark Hour yang terjadi di kota ini. Ia hanya heran kenapa ia tak berubah menjadi peti mati dan sesuatu yang menjijikan tersebut. Ia juga menyadari bahwa, ibunya, dan nyonya Aoshi tak berubah sama sekali.

Abigail menjelaskan bahwa hanya seorang Persona User-lah yang tak berubah wujudnya. Tapi, apakah hal tersebut menjelaskan fakta bahawa dirinya, sang ibu, serta wanita tua Aoshi itu adalah seorang Persona User?.

"Lalu, Abigail apakah tujuanmu menyuruhku untuk menggunakan pemuda tadi?" tanya sang gadis penasaran, kenapa ia yang harus menjadi salah satu objeknya –diantara sekian banyak orang— kenapa harus dia?

'_Mudah, karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Awalnya aku akan menggunakan pemuda 'sensei' tersebut. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur terpilih, yah, tak apalah, toh ia juga akan bermain dalam game ini.'_ Jawabnya santai.

Gadis tadi lalu diam sejenak dan mulai mencerna perkataan dari Abigail tersebut. Tapi, ia merasa tak percaya pada Abigail. Entah mengapa, namun ia merasa tertantang dengan game ini. Ia ingin sekali memainkan game tersebut.

Gadis itu terlalu naive. Ia hanya mencari kepuasan diri sendiri. Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah terjebak dalam perangkap dan tipu daya Abigail. Sehingga dirinya terseret arus perputaran yang membingungkan. Tak ada jalan keluar baginya, sekarang. Berhenti dan menolak permainan dengan konsekuensi lenyap dari peradaban bumi atau tetap melanjutkan permainan yang baru saja dimulai tersebut.

Ia merasa sangat tertantang. Maka dari itu, Abigail memberinya sebuah pistol dan dua buah kartu The Fool and The Death.

'_Kebodohan yang mengakibatkan kematian, identik sekali dengan pemuda-pemuda tersebut. Setidaknya kau tak terlalu naive seperti yang kupikirkan.' _

Sang gadis hanya mendengus mendengar komentar Abigail. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini sama saja dengan permainan judi bukan?—menurutku begitu.

'_Nah, selanjutnya maukah kau mendengarkan aku...ehm bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil... Yuuki?'_ Saran Abigail dengan tenang. Sang gadis terdiam lalu menyunggingkan senyuman, bukan sebuah senyuman yang manis melainkan senyuman puas.

"Ah, kau memberiku inspiransi Abigail." Semilir angin menerpa rambutnya yang halus itu, ia tersenyum puas, dengan begini ia tak akan bosan. Karena ia punya permainan baru baginya.

"Yuuki...Kalau begitu bagaiman dengan Yuuki Sakurai?" Usul sang gadis. _'Sangat cocok untukmu. Nama itu lebih cocok daripada Hakuoki.'_ Canda Abigail pada sang gadis.

"Tidak lucu, Abigail. Memangnya aku setan?" sindir gad—Yuuki pada Abigail.

3

Souji terkejut ketika Minato terbangun dengan terhuyung dari gendongannnya. "Minato-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Souji pada Minato.

_Tatapan matanya tak fokus, seperti orang sakau. Aku ngeri kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu Minato-san._ Pikir Souji.

Setelah terjadi suara barang terjatuh, IT menghilang, begitu pula dengan Farenheit. Souji tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi, terlebih ia baru saja datang—baru dikota ini. Tuhan memang kejam, pikir Souji.

Yang ia tau bahwa ia sempat melihat Margareth—entah dimana. Tapi ia tau kalau ia melihatnya. Dan lagi perasaannya tak enak dengan melihat ujung lorong ini. Ia tau itu tak mungkin, terlebih lagi karena ia, hanyalah tamu yang lalu.

Rasa penasaran terus menuntut Souji untuk menuju ke ujung lorong, dengan perasan yang was-was Souji pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya, tak menghiraukan Minato. Ia berjalan dengan penasaran menyusuri lorong tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang lebih besar membuatnya tak merasa takut.

Akhirnya ia tiba di ujung lorong. Disana terdapat sebuah pintu berawarna Velvet bersinar dengan terang di tengah kegelapan. Dengan cepat Souji pun meraih knob pintu pada gagangnya. Dan membukanya dengan pelan yang menimbulkan bunyi berderit kecil.

Sebuah tangan menahan bahu Souji, seakan melarangnya untuk melangkah masuk. Souji yang terkejut , langsung reflek mengarahkan tinjunya pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

Tinjunya ditahan dengan mudah.

Lalu ia menyadari sosok tersebut. "Minato-san?".—ternyata Minato menyusulnya. Minato hanya tersenyum, lalu melepaskan tangan Souji. "Jangan masuk." Ujarnya pelan.

Terlambat, Souji sudah melihat kedalam. Genggamannya mengendur seketika itu juga, matanya membesar dengan apa yang ia lihat. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Jantungya berdegup kencang, bukan karena sedang jatuh cinta namun ia sedang ketakutan melihat apa yang ia lihat, sekarang.

Minato tak menunjukkan eksperesi apa pun, ia hanya memalingkan mukanya kesamping. Jujur saja ia mulai mual dengan pemandangan tersebut. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Margareth.."Ia memanggil namanya, namun sang empunya nama tak menyahut. Souji mulai ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Time Of Abyss, pada waktu itu, bahwa Margareth telah dibantai, pada waktu itu.

Souji mematung di depan bingkai pintu velvet tersebut. "Sepertinya sudah terlambat. Wanita itu telah tewas, dilihat dari keadaan tubuhnya ia belum lama dibunuh." Jelas Minato.

Perkataan Minato mengingatkan Souji kepada Naoto. Souji mulai tenang, sekarang ia menuju kedalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya, kesekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi bercak darah.

Matanya tertuju pada satu arah. Kartu tak bertuan , yang bergambar Tower terbalik tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia pun berjalan dan mengambilnya, dibaliknya bertuliskan tulisan : 'Abigail' dengan bercak darah. "Abigail...?" ucap Souji dengan nada penasaran. Mendengarnya Minato menghampiri Souji dan memandang kartu tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah itu ia pun kembali ke mayat Margareth, seakan-akan kalau ia tak tertarik dengan kartu tower tersebut.

Souji pun tak menghiraukan tingkah laku Minato, dan menyimpan kartu tersebut. Ia pun menghampiri Minato yang sedang serius memandang mayat Margareth, walaupun tak ia ekspresikan namun Souji tau itu.

Bola mata berwarna keabuan itu terus memandang tubuh Margareth, entah Minato memikirkan tentang nama Abigail atau— "Apakah kau kenal dengan wanita ini?" Tanya Minato. –_Oh, rupanya masih menganalisa_, pikir Souji. "Ya, aku kenal dengannya. Wanita ini temanku." Jawab Souji yang disambut dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan ceritakan-padaku-tentang-wanita-ini.

"Namanya Margareth. Hanya nama saja yang aku tau darinya, data dirinya aku tak tau. Tapi, ia pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia memiliki adik. Ia bekerja disini mengg—" . ada sedikit jeda dan ia mulai berkata. "Tunggu!, kenapa aku harus menceritakan ini padamu Minato-san?"

Minato menoleh dan memandangi Souji. _Minato-san lebih terasa aneh, mungkin ia sudah sadar dari sakaunya. Tunngu, bukankah Time Of Abyss itu... Minato-san. Apakah ia ingat kalau ia yang melakukan ini semua...?_

"Dan bolehkan aku bertanya, dari mana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Minato. "Aku tau namamu dari Farenheit. Ia bilang namamu Minato Arisato. Dan namaku Souji Seta"

Pernyataan Souji seolah menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Aku terkejut bisa bertemu dengan Persona User lainnya. Pastinya kau adalah tamu yang baru, begitukan Seta-san?" tanya Minato.

Souji hanya mengangguk kecil. _Kau disini pun pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini kan?_, pikir Souji. "hmm..Berarti kau adalah, pendahuluku—maksudku tamu sebelum diriku?, dan apakah kau kenal dengan Elizabeth?" tanya Souji pada Minato.

Pertanyaan Souji seolah menyentak Minato. Bola matanya sedikit membesar, menandakan kalau ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "dari mana kau tau Elizabeth?" tanya Minato.

"eh?"._ Apakah Minato-san tak tau, kalau Elizabeth-san itu adalah adiknya Margareth?_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Seta-san."ucap Minato. "oh, Margareth pernah cerita padaku tetang Elizabeth, dan bahwa ia adalah kakaknya. Ia bekerja disini pun karena menggantikan posisi Elizabeth."

Minato hanya memandangi lantai.—apa menariknya coba?. _Begitukah?. Kalau semuanya benar berarti, semenjak kejadian waktu itu, aku— Kalau begitu dimana para anggota SEES sekarang?._

"Ini tahun berapa?" "2012"

Mereka berdua terdiam, dan berpikir. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang masuk akal di tengah kegilaan tersebut. Souji masih bingung dengan segala hal yang masih terasa ganjil, bagaikan puzzle dengan kepingan-kepingannnya yang kosong. Entah ia merasa senang, sedih, atau, berduka dengan semua kejadian ini.

Kembali, Minato membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Minato membombardir pertanyaan kepada Souji. Dan Souji bisa mengetahui bahwa Minato adalah salah satu korban kebingungan selain dirinya.

"Minato-san, apakah kau ingat tentang Time of Abyss?" tanya Souji. Minato memandangi Souji sejenak dan berkata kalau ia tak tau apa-apa dan malah balik bertanya apa itu Time Of Abyss. Souji dan Minato lalu menyelidiki mayat Margareth.

Bercak darah berwarna merah kehitaman itu menggumpal di sekitaran tempat tertancapnya pisau. Bekas luka goresan menghiasi kulit putih Margareth. Rambut keemasannya sedikit terbakar. Tangannya bernodakan bercak merah yang berbau anyir tersebut.

"Sepertinya Margarethlah yang menuliskan 'Abigail' tersebut di kartu tower itu. Dan nampaknya ia masih dalam keadaan memegang buku Compedium, mengingat letak jatuh bukunya tak terlalu jauh dari kursi ini. Sepertinya ia dihabisi oleh seorang Multi User atau kemungkinan besar Elizabeth-lah yang membunuhnya." Jelas Minato.

"eh?, Margareth bilang kalau elizabeth-san telah mati. Bukankah kau tau itu Minato-san?" Tanya Souji balik pada Minato.

"Tidak, nampaknya Elizabeth belum mati. Ia belum mati. Aku sangat yakin akan hal tersebut" Jawab Minato datar.

'_Atu mungkin, ini semua aku yang melakukannya?...Mengingat semua kejadian berpusat padaku. Tapi, rasanya aku mengenal nama Abigail tersebut...Dimana?Ayo berpikirlah, Minato. Ingatlah lagi, dimana kau pernah melihat atau mendengarkan nama Abigail tersebut! Apakah itu papan nama, ataukah nama artis? Ataukah nama kuman dalm pelajaran Biologi?. Hei...Tentu saja nama Abigail bukan nama kuman. Kenapa aku jadi sepanik ini dan lagi aku tak bisa menginagt semua kejadian selama di SEES. Ada apa dengan otakku ini? Rasanya ada sebagian yang menghilang.'_

"Minato-san, coba lihat apa yang aku temukan ini..." Kata Souji yang mengagetkan Minato yang masih berdebat dalam pikirannya.

Souji menarik secarik kertas dari tangan kiri Margareth, yah, sebuah tulisan. Namun kali ini berbahasa Prancis? Bertuliskan dengan tinta hitam dengan amat rapi.

"_En fait, il n'y avait aveun autre endroit où elle préféré être."_

"_Nous prenons un nouveau dè part"_

"Hmm... In Fact, there was nowhere else she would rather be. And we make some fresh start." Ucap Minato ringan.

"Ini ganjil, Minato-san. Ini sepertinya masih ada sambungan yang lainnya. Kalau dilihat dari sobekan ini dan di tulis tangan ini artinya.."

"Dia ingin kita bermain dalam perangkapnya. Siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya, karena Ia kesepian, siapapun itu." Ucap Minato."Yah, Mungkin saja kan?" tanya Minato sambil menguap, yang membuat Souji Swt, padahal sudah keren-keren. Pikirnya.

Dan Minato melihat lagi secarik kertas, dengan tulisan yang bisa dibilang agak sulit dibaca. Mungkin karena termakan oleh usia, kertasanya sudah kucel, dan agak kekuningan. Mungkin di tulis sekitaran 1-2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa artinya?.

'_I don't care anymore, enough of that fake smiles. Buckwild I go, tried it on but it didn't fit me so found a better pair of shoes to walk, even in defeat I hold my pride never gonna talk, better yet. My mouth is tight like James Bond. You thought you saw me but next second I'm gone. I don't want no throne. I'm a freelancer do for benjamins but I'm not a gangster. Show me what you got, If you got it on cuz I fight not only verbally. Volatile man I am gotta game,_

_That I play'_

Bola mata keabuan itu membesar begitu selesai membaca tulisan di secarik kertas itu. Ia tau betul tulisan apa ini, dan tentang apa catatan ini sebenarnya.

"apa-apaan ini?" bisik Minato di sela nafasnya. Ia ingat catatan ini, catatan yang ia tulis 2 tahun yang lalu. –kenapa bisa ada disini. Tidak mungkin, kalau Elizabeth datang dan mengambilnya—lagipula ia tak punya kunci kamarnya, dan untuk apa ia mengambilnya?.

"Aigis.." Ucap Minato pelan.

Oh, ia melupakannya. Sangking panik dirinya, ia bahkan tak mengingat temannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa?, apakah ia kesini sebelum melawan seseorang?. Apak—, OH.

Minato meremas kertas yang berada di dalam genggamannya, Ia meremasnya sampai tak berbentuk. Ia ingat sekali alasan dirinya menulis hal tersebut. Menumpahkan semua kekesalannya, semuanya. Rasanya tak cukup jika ia harus tersenyum dengan senyum palsu itu.—Oh, itu hal yang paling menjijikan baginya.

Kemudian ia merenggangkan tangannya dan membiarkan kertas itu terjatuh ke lantai. Diikuti dengan tanda tanya besar bagi Souji.

"Abigail..."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author Comment: **

Well... Sudah sampai chap 8. Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan yang mensupport saya, dan yang memberikan comment ke sini. **:D**

Sangat-sangatlah senang. Chap ini terinspiransi oleh judul puisi ortu saya. Wah, saya rasa judulnya unik dan ambil, well begitulah.

Syair lagu yang saya ambil: Valentine, BoA. Dan Broken Heart, Rain.(sebenarnya bukan lagu) tapi Cuma unek" adek saya aja. Kata" 'Yoi Yume Yo' itu judul Fic DGM, ficnya bagus loh{saya sampe nangis.}. Dan Hakuoki itu artinya : Setan dibawah pohon Sakura. Sedangkan Yuuki Sakurai : Putri bunga pohon Sakura? Tau ah... Poko'e yang baca VK(vampire knight) tau arti nama Yuuki Kurosu itu sendiri.(gak termasuk Sakurainya) Saya juga ambil dari situ.

Oh, ya, Abigail itu bukan OC. Abigail itu salah satu chara p3 kok. (tapi namanya saya guanti/disamarkan*ditembak*). Dan lagi, bahasa Perancis diatas. Saya tak tau bener apa nggak yang diatas itu. Dan lagi Quote diatas itu ngarang banget. (~-*_*.)

Inilah alasan Yuuki kenapa ia melakukan kegilaan ini. Dan Minato dia belum betul-betul sadar , bahwa dialah penyebabnya, tapi dia sudah tau siapa itu Abigail. Ada yang bisa tebak? .

Terimakasih kepada yang telah mereview chap 6- 7: **Mocca-Marochi, Iwanishi Nana, Dark Hayato Arisato, Lostgirl127, Raidou Kuzunoha the 19th, Yoghurt itu asem, Drak Hayato Arisato, heylalaa, Shinko Rayblaire, metis psyche, ginryuumaru. (:3 ) Makasih banyak yah, telah mengkomment PTR ini.**

Seperti biasa, mohon beritaukan saya jika ada Mis-typo ya. Saya akan segera memperbaikinya ;). Oh! Akhir kata

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Wassalam, FuNe.**


	9. Confused?

**-Disc: © ATLUS-**

**C. 9: Confused?**

"What the hell is happening?"

-Yosuke Hanamura-

**Persona The Rebirth**

"Minato-san..." sapa seseorang dari kejauhan, perlahan mencoba mendekat kearah pemilik nama tersebut. Senyuman ramah menghiasi wajahnya; Sepoian angin menerpa rambut milik sang gadis.

Sang gadis mendekat—dengan langkah yang anggun-, sambil mendekap erat sesuatu di lengan kirinya. Gadis tadi berhenti sejenak, sepoian angin masih bermain dengan ramahnya; rambutnya yang mengkilat disinari matahari siang, rambutnya menutupi bola matanya; Membuat bayang-bayang hitam. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, bibir mungil tersebut mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu yang membuat lawan bicaranya heran.

Pada saat itulah nada-nada harmoni mulai dimainkan dengan lembut, lagu yang cocok dengan cinta. Namun nada-nada tadi bukanlah dengan 'cinta' yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kata-kata manis, rayuan, serta kasih sayang.

Bukan pula affannato yang selalu diunjukan dan di hayati segenap jiwa dan raga—selalu meleburkan emosi menjadi satu; meluapkannya dengan semangat. Menumpahkannya kepada partitur lagu yang kau mainkan—yang saling menjeritkan bunyi khasnya satu sama lain, menciptakan harmoni yang indah. Saat ledger line dan partitur terakhir terukir di penghujung lagumu. Itulah saat dimana kau harus berhenti memainkannya.

'Cukup dengan personifikasi dan metafora yang kau lantunkan itu. Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri.'

"Dearest, kau gagal. Dari awal kau sudah gagal." Sambung sang gadis.

XXXXXX

"Hei, Yukiko..." sapa Chie sambil tersenyum menghampiri gadis yang berada di ujung corridor. "Oh, Chie.. Aku pikir siapa, kau lama sekali."

"Maaf, maaf Yukiko, kau tau kan kalau investigasinya lama.." gerutu Chie kesal—sanggah Chie, berusaha mengelak. Yukiko yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Chie, Yukiko!" panggil seorang pemuda sambil melambaikan tangannya dan bergabung dengan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hah~... Inspektur Aki-Aki itu menyebalkan sekali!"teriak Yosuke dengan lantangnya. "Oh. Kau pasti juga sedang kesal dengan inspektur Sanada, Yosuke-sempai." Sahut suara baritone dari belakang, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan terkejut dari Yosuke.

"Hegh!, Naoto dari mana kau muncul?." Tanya Yosuke spontan. "Sama sepertimu Yosuke-senpai."

"Hmm, kau juga kesal dengannya Naoto-kun?" Tanya Yukiko sementara Chie dan Yosuke bercuap-cuap ria tentang 'betapa menyebalkannya inspektur Aki-Aki tadi'. "Iya kau benar Yukiko-senpai. Inspektur Sanada menatapku sangatt lama, sangat tidak sopan; Itukah yang dinamakan dengan seorang inspektur?" Gerutu Naoto. "Hmm.. yah, sangat tidak sopan. Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Yukiko, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Rise, Kanji, dan Teddie-san; mereka bilang kalau mereka akan makan, karena kata inspektur mereka sudah tak diperlukan lagi."Jawab Naoto.

xxxxxx

"Hah.. Nihil, semuanya nihil." Srak. Dengan kesalnya pemuda itu melemparkan lembaran-lembaran kertas tebal yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan serius. Bodohnya dirinya, untuk apa ia membacanya kalau hasilnya sama sekali nihil, semua yang dilaporkan dan yang tertera di atas kertas putih itu semuanya nihil.

Tangannya mengepal erat, walaupun ia memakai sarung tangan namun ia bisa merasakan jari-jemarinya mulai menancap dengan keras. Kertas berserakan secara serempak diterbangkan oleh angin yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Kenapa harus hal 'ini ' lagi yang mempertemukan kami?"Tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Dengan frustasi, pemuda itu memunguti kertas-kertas tadi dengan setengah hati. Sungguh, kenapa ia harus memunguti kertas-kertas tak berguna itu. Jika tidak ada hasil sedikit pun bahkan secuil pun yang ia dapati—dan masuk akal ditengah kegilaan ini.

Tidak ada, nihil. Tetap nihil.

Ia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan semua bukti yang ada, disusul dengan semua kesaksian yang diberikan oleh semua murid-murid. Tapi semua yang mereka katakan—rata-rata, 'aku tidak ingat apapun.'

"Arghh! " brak! Akihiko menghempaskan tumpukan kertas tebal tadi di mejanya. Akihiko pun lalu duduk di kursinya dengan bunyi 'pof'.

'Mungkin saja aku melewatkan sesuatu'. Akihiko memandangi pena merah yang tergeletak disamping tangannya itu.

'Merah, merah... !'

"Mungkin saja..."

Flash Back -

'_Sebutkan namamu...' _tanya Akihiko dengan nada malas kepada seorang murid yang jadi saksi.

' _Yuuki... Sakurai.' _Jawab sang gadis dengan sedikit ragu. Memandang ketakutan kepada sang inspektur.

'_Baiklah, apa yang kau ingat dari kejadian semalam Sakurai?' _Tanya Akihiko yang langsung membuka lembar kertas putih dan tinta hitam.

'_Setauku aku melihat keramaian orang berlari kearah lapangan, aku pun ikut panik dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dan disana aku melihat sangkar raksasa, warna merah, perempuan, ehm... Ano, hmm... di coridor aku berpapasan dengan murid pria bertudung hitam, karena gelap aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya! Ta-Tapi aku yakin kalau dia membawa pistol di pinggangnya, da-dan... Warna rambutnya... ehm... uh... Tu-turqois!' _

Flash Back-End

"Yuuki... Sakurai."

Minato menopangkan dagunya sembari tenggelam kedalam pikirannya sejenak. Memandangi hilir mudik padatnya keramaian kota, sinar mentari membuat otaknya sedikit malas. Duduk di segitiga paling sudut, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hanya sedikit yang akan menolehkan atau sekadar melirik ke arahnya—heh, keramaian membuatnya mual;

Sepoian angin sore menyapanya dengan ramah, sembari rambut Turqois miliknya melambai dengan anggunnya. Keramahan sore hari ini hal yang paling ia rindukan.—entah, tapi ia merindukannya. Ia sangat mengenali suasana sore hari yang membuat hatinya sedikit merasa tenang—sedikit.

"Hmm..." Pemuda itu merasa sangat nyaman duduk disana, membiarkan secangkir kopi mulai kehilangan kepulan hangat panasnya. Kedua matanya lalu mengatup perlahan, mencoba untuk membiarkan—apapun itu—, yang menggangu pikirannya berlalu begitu saja. Kejadian kemarin memang membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Alisnya saling bertautan satu sama lain, dahinya mengerut.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, duduklah seorang pemuda tanggung duduk sendirian sambil mengawasi kepulan-kepulan kapas putih yang menggantung di langit sore hari itu—seperti permen kapas. Junpei menggapai tangannya tinggi seraya ingin menggapai permen kapas yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan itu.

_'__Seperti mimpi anak kecil saja...' _pikirnya. "Mimpi ya... Apa dia juga masih punya mimpi?"

'_Orang seperti aku pun punya banyak mimpi..'_ Junpei masih teringat akan kata-kata sahabat sejatinya. Sebelumnya bahkan ia tak menyangka, dia yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesah seorang Arisato Minato di sela-sela gelak tawa sahabatnya yang lain.

"_Hei, kau bilang sesuatu tadi?" _tanya Junpei, untuk memastikan kalau telinganya tidak rusak—ia sendiri bahkan meragukan hal itu. _'Aku bilang, kalau kau kebanyakan mimpi'_ Ledek Minato, Junpei tentu saja tidak bisa tidak mengejarnya dan mencoba menangkap sahabatnya itu.

Arisato Minato, nama itu sangat berbekas di hatinya. Nama itu seakan merupakan lambang masa lalu baginya.

X

"haha... Seperti orang bodoh saja"

X

XXXXXX

"Yuuki, Yuuki... Main yuk..." sapa Kelvin sambil bergulingan di atas bantal empuknya, sembari meregangkan tangannya. "Ogah." Jawab Yuuki dengan singkat, tak peduli. "hmm" jawab Kelvin, yang sedang meraba-raba sekelilingnya, sambil bermanjaan dengan kemalasan ditambah kelembutan bantalnya yang empuk itu. "Olahraga, mau ?...".

"Mau... Olahraga apa? Basket? Bola kaki? Sepeda?" Celetuk Farenheit yang menjawab dari tempatnya merebahkan tubuh. "Lanjutin yang kemarin..." Pinta Kelvin dengan manja.

"...?, Olahraga apaan?" Tanya Yuuki yang penasaran dengan percakapan dua kaum adam ini. "Eh?, loh? Bukannya kamu juga ikut yah?"

"Hah?..." Yuuki memandang aneh dua partnernya itu sambil melongo, melihat reaksi Yuuki tersebut Kelvin dan Farenheit tertawa terbahak-bahak. " Aduh, Faren.. Ternyata Yuuki-sama ini kurang tanggap yah.." ucap Kelvin sambil mengusap air matanya lantaran tertawa tadi.

"Etoile, etoile Abigail..." komentar Farenheit dengan datar. "OH! Ternyata itu." Jawab Yuuki singkat.

Dua buah bantal melayang kearah Farenheit dan Kelvin, yang tepat mengenai wajah mereka. "Oomfh.." yang disambut dengan cekikikan."Haha... Ternyata Yuuki bisa marah juga.." komentar Kelvin.

"Tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu. Pakek percakapan seperti orang homo... Bicara yang jelas kalau kalian mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan kemarin" ujarnya sambil bergulingan lagi di lantai.

"Kalau sudah mengerti ajak Abigail ... Lebih ramai, lebih seru." Saran Kelvin. "Bah.. Slogan yang amat sangat tak bermutu." Cibir Yuuki. Mendengarnya Farenheit dan Kelvin saling bertatap muka. Seringaian jahil tersungging di bibir merah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling cekikikan mendengarkan perkataan Yuuki, yang mereka anggap hanyalah buyolan konyol. Farenheit melirik Kelvin sembari meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Hei.. Waktunya sudah datang... Mau bermain?" Sapa suara seseorang dengan tenangnya. Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepala kearah pemilik suara. "Aah.. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kelvin yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tentu saja.. Dia pasti ikut, Kelvin." Sahut Yuuki yang juga ikut beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang tertinggal di ruang tengah. Farenheit memandang Yuuki dan Kelvin dari tempatnyas—membeku. "Kau masih ingat jalannya kan?" tanya seseorang tersebut, seolah mengalamatkan pertanyaan tersebut kepada pemuda berambut putih tersebut. "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku melupakannya.. Melupakan jalan menuju ke tempat terkutuk itu." jawab Farenheit dengan datar.

"Ingin rasanya melihat ekspresi mengharu biru terpancar di wajah para 'orang-orang 'terpilih' itu... Mengingat hari itu, hari dimana sang dewi akan bangkit." Pria itu tertawa kecil sembari membuka lembaran – lembaran majalah yang sudah menguning karena termakan oleh zaman.

"Tidak bosan membaca majalah itu terus?" tanya Farenheit penasaran kepada orang tersebut dengan datarnya. "Yah, kadang kala aku merasa bosan terus membuka dan membaca ratusan kali artikel yang sama.. Kau pasti juga begitu, kalau kau jadi diriku ini."jawabnya sembari menutup majalah yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"... Tentu saja aku akan merasa bosan, dan aku akan mengambil majalah lainnya untuk kubaca." Jawab Farenheit dengan tenangnya. "Apakah majalah itu memuat sesuatu yang sangat menarik dan berharga bagimu?" tanya Farenheit lagi.

"Heh, penasaran?... Kau pasti tak ingin melihatnya, begitu pula dengan diriku."jawabnya sembari memandangi sampul halaman majalah tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa di baca?" Flap. "Baca saja, semua jawaban pertanyaanmu ada disana." Ucapnya. Farenheit lalu membca majalah tersebut. "Ini..."

Grak—Seseorang tersebut langsung beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju jendela bergaya zaman Victoria itu. Bola matanya memandangi bulan yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi hijau kekuningan, jalan setapak yang dipenuhi dengan warna merah mawar, bayang-bayang hitam sang iblis yang mulai merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, hilir mudik penduduk yang melintasi kota digantikan dengan peti mati, yang dalam sekejap mata kota itu berubah menjadi sebuah kota mati.

Bola matanya bergerak memandangi sekeliling lingkungan kota tersebut. Sebuah seringaian nampak jelas terukir di wajahnya—seakan menertawakan keadaan kota malam itu.

"Kasihan sekali mereka... Mereka cuma dipermainkan oleh takdir. "

XXXXX

Bau anyir menyebar di ruangan velvet itu, semuanya yang berwarnakan velvet. Yang terasa hanyalah atmospher berat yang menggantung di dalam ruangan itu. Rambut platina blonde yang kusam milik wanita tersebut nampak berkilauan, dibanjiri sinar temaram lampu di ruangan tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang tak wajar— ganjil, yang sedari tadi dirasakan oleh kedua orang tamu ini. Mereka berdua tak berbicara dalam waktu yang lama, seakan keduanya kehabisan kata, mereka hanyut dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri.

"Aneh..." Ucap souji pelan, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Minato tak bergeming dari tempatnya—ia berdiri di depan mayat Margareth. "Igor.." Nama itu berdering di pemikiran benaknya Souji. Secara tak langsung Souji sempat berpikir kalau Igor sedang pergi sebentar—ke toilet mungkin?.

Pemikiran konyolnya langsung berganti dengan horor yang terpancar dari mimik wajahnya. Bola mata silver miliknya menangkap sesosok tua bangka yang bersandar di dekat rak buku*** tua.

Sesosok tubuh terkapar yang tak bernyawa lagi di sudut ruangan Elevator. Genangan darah mengotori lantai berwarna velvet tersebut. Kartu tarot berserakkan di lantai, di dekat tangan kanan sang mayat, di sisi kiri sang mayat tertulis sesuatu di dinding dengan noda darah— how pity. Kartu-kartu tarot tadi berselimutkan noda darah. Selembar kartu The Devil tertancap pada jantung sang Pinokio tua bersamaan dengan tombak kayu.

"Lagi..."Ujar Souji bergidik ngeri memandang Igor. Minato tetap tak bergeming, bola matanya fokus terhadap satu objek yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian pemuda itu. –Dart, yang tergeletak disamping tubuh sang mayat.

"!, Souji-san, sebaiknya kita"—terlambat .

Souji sudah keburu mengambil anak panah tersebut. Minato membeku di tempatnya, seraya menunggu sesuatu—apapun itu, datang kearah dirinya.

Drak, Drak.

XXXXXXX

Keramaian kota pada siang hari membuat kota tambah sesak, ditambah dengan matahari yang terik siang itu. "Panas sekali siang ini ya, Koromaru." Ucap Ken sambil menjilati es krimnya. "guk" jawab Koromaru dengan lemasnya, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"hm.. Yukari-senpai, dan Akihiko-senpai lama sekali."gerutu Ken. Bisingnya kendaraan beroda melintasi kota dengan cepatnya. Orang-orang yang sedang melintasi zebra cross dan menuju ke arah Paulownia Mall, sekelompok remaja putri yang sedang cekikikan, sungguh siang hari yang sangat normal bagi kota Iwatodai.

TIN, TIN, BRAK.

—atau tidak. Seluruh pasang mata menoleh kearah sumber tabrakan dan mulai memadati sekeliling TKP. Ken yang juga penasaran berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian bersama dengan Koromaru. "permisi, permisi."

Mobil porch* merah bernomor plat '8761'* menabrak seorang remaja putri berseragamkan seragam Gekoukan.

"Aigis-senpai"

"hmm.. ada apa ya ramai-ramai disana?" tanya Yukiko "Mana-mana?" tanya Chie. "Itu lho." Tunjuk Yukiko kearah kerumunan orang banyak dan sebuah mobil Porch merah bersebrangan dengan cafe yang disinggahi oleh Yukiko dan yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya tabrak lari Yukiko-senpai" ucap Naoto dengan tenangnya sambil memandangi kerumunan orang diseberang sana. "Yah, Naoto-kun mungkin benar... Karena di daerah sini rawan dengan tabrak lari." Celetuk Rise sambil menyeruput Strawberry shake miliknya.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir Yukiko... Biarkan sajalah"ucap Yosuke sambil mengunyah Sandwich ikan yang tadi dipesannya. "Yup! Yosuke benar ne! Yuki-chan hanya terlalu khawatir!" ujar Tedie sambil memainkan Spaghetinya. "hm.. Kalian benar juga, rasanya aku hanya paranoid saja." Jawab Yukiko. "Hm.. mungkin Yukiko-senpai hanya banyak pikiran saja." Ujar Kanji. "Oh, kau benar Kanji... Haha, kau tau kejadian kemarin, membuatku kepikiran.."

"Lho, memangnya kita kesini untuk apa?" tanya Chie. "eh?" Yukiko cuma melongo dengan perkataan Chie. "Jangan bilang kalau Yukiko-senpai lupa!" teriak Rise. "Kok?, Yuki-chan sudah lupa kalu kita kesini untuk diskusi, ne" jelas Tedie.

"O-oh..."jawab Yukiko sembari semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Mulai pikun yah?" ledek Yosuke. "Sembarangan!" protes gadis berbando merah tersebut. Yosuke hanya tertawa geli melihat Yukiko. "Mau bertaruh?" tanya Yosuke pada semua orang yang ada di meja bundar sekelilingnya. "Apa?" tanya Naoto. "Mudah saja, tapi kalian semua harus ikut."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk.

"Kalau aku menelpon Souji apakah dia akan mengangkatnya atau tidak?" Semuanya diam. "Hei... Cuma jawab diangkat atau tidak saja, apa susahnya."protes Yosuke. "Lalu?" tanya Naoto.

"Kalau diangkat berarti Souji sedang tidak berada di Dormnya, da—"Chie memotong. "Kalau tidak diangkat dia ada di dormnya?" tanya Chie yang memotong perkataan Yosuke. "Yap, kau benar Chie." Jawab Yosuke. "Setelahnya kita akan ke dorm dan bertemu dengan Souji-senpai?" tanya Naoto. "Hey! Kau benar sekali Detective Prince!" jawab Yosuke.

"Tapi Senpai, itu kan belum pasti... Mungkin saja kalau handphonenya dimatikan atau tertinggal di suatu tempat." Protes Kanji. "Ne, ne Kanji-kun... Kau takut dengan taruhan yah?" sindir Yosuke. "Ukh! Tidak!..Um... Baiklah! Aku ikut." Jawab Kanji.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak diangkat. Siapa yang jawab diangkat?" tanya Yosuke. Chie, Kanji, Yukiko, Rise, dan Tedie mengangkat tangannya. "ah, 5 orang ternyata... Kalau kau Naoto?" tanya Yosuke pada Naoto "Tentu saja tidak diangkat." Jawab Naoto.

"EH?"

"Karena, ini jam pulang sekolah... Kalian tau sendiri kan kalau Souji-senpai akan langsung pulang. Dan lagi dengan kejadian kemarin, dia tentu tak akan mengangkat telepon dari Yosuke-senpai." Jelas Naoto. Yosuke hanya menyeringai mendengarnya

Semuanya hening."Kalau begitu Tedie ubah jawaban!" teriak Tedie sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak bisa Ted, Fairplay dong... Jawaban tidak bisa diubah." Jelas Yosuke sambil membuka telepon genggam berwarna oranye miliknya.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai." Yosuke menekan tombol call serta mengaktifkan speakernya, lalu meletakannya di tengah meja.

'Tut... Tut...'

XXXXXX

Ckrek, Souji menarik gagang pintu dorm dengan perlahan-lahan lalu melangkah masuk kedalam dormnya. "Aku pulang" ucap Souji.

Sing, Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab salamnya tersebut. Tidak seperti biasanya dorm dibiarkan kosong melompong ditinggalkan pada siang hari seperti ini.

Souji mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu yang kosong melompong di hadapannya tersebut, tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni yang lainnya telah pulang ke dorm. 'aneh' pikirnya. Souji lalu melangkah masuk ke arah dapur dan memeriksan sekelilingnya sambil tetap waspada.

Hening masih menyambut keadatangannya, Souji sekali lagi menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Gratak— mendengarnya Souji langsung membeku di tempatnya. Gratak, gratak, brak. Suaranya berasal dari arah tangga.

Souji tetap mendengarkan dengan tenang, dan berusaha menerka apa yang ada di tangga tersebut tengah menanti dirinya tersebut. Berpikir mungkin salah satu dari teman Yuuki yang akan menyerang dirinya, Souji mengambil tongkat golf yang terletak di sudut dapur**, lalu melangkah dengan tenangnya ke arah anak tangga.

Pat, pat, pat suara derap langkah itu makin lama makin mendekat kearah Souji. Souji lalu langsung berlari dan mengayunkan tongkat golfnya ke arah—apa pun itu.

Brak.

Drrrt, drrrt.

X

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab, silahkan coba sekali lagi... Tut..Tut"

X

**-Continue to the c10-**

**

* * *

**

*Mobil Porch merah... Karena saya rasa itu cocok dengan settingnya. (^/^)

**Souji sengaja meletakannya ketika baru pulang dari menguntit SEES.

***Saya cuma liat ada gambaran Elevator p3 sama rak buku besar... Saya tau itu gak ada..

* * *

**Author Note:**

Terimakasih yang telah mereview PTR ini ;-) dan dukungannya, sekali lagi terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Maaf, saya sampai menunda pengupdate-tannya 5 bulan setelah berperang mati-matian dalam tumpukkan rumus-rumus Matematika... Semuanya pasti berpikir cerita ini akan discontinued seperti Mirotic... Hehe, nggak kok; yang discontinued cuma Mirotic saja.

Saya kagum loh denga author indonesia! :D. Mereka bisa berkembang dengan pesatnya! ^v^ ! Para newbie pun juga begitu, selama 5 bulan terakhir ini... Saya merasa tertinggal jauuuhhh, memang salah saya sendiri. Mereka hebat yah, tidak seperti saya yang malas ini... (^x^;')

Kalau boleh jujur, ini masih ada 2 fanfic lagi yang mau diupdate untuk penutup tahun 2010 ini. Semoga 2 fic yang saya update nanti bisa disukai oleh para Reader's sekalian.

**Akhir kata,**

**Wassalam, FuNe.**


End file.
